


high every time I get the taste

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Anonymous Sex, Asexual Character, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Biting, Bodyswap, Bondage, Bratting, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Corsetry, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, Devil Lucio (The Arcana), Doppelcest, Double Penetration, Ear Piercings, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fuck Or Die, Glory Hole, Illusions, Knotting, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Magical Pregnancy, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Masks, Masturbation, Milking, Mirrors, Multi, Needles, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Paddling, Painplay, Piercings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Snowballing, Spanking, Sparring, Swordplay, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/Other/Other, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 47,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: And I know you’re one to hold on toOh, a deep sigh every time I get a hint of you in my mindCause I know you won’t be held ontoKinktober 2020 collection ♥ Apprentice/Nadia and OC/Lucio focus, guest features from other apprentices
Relationships: Apprentice/Apprentice (The Arcana), Apprentice/Apprentice/Hermit (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), apprentice/apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 72





	1. day 1 - ky/nadia - temperature magic | collars | ass worship

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks will be listed in chapter titles, any other notable inclusions and potential squicks will be noted at the beginning of each

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you get lost in the sauce of eating your wife’s ass and she chokes you a little about it
> 
> additional tags: erotic asphyxiation, smothering, rimming

Ky’s tongue pushed further in, perhaps because he was gasping, perhaps because he wanted so badly to hear another moan through the muffling skin on either side of his head. His nose was buried, but even were it not, he could barely squeeze breath through his throat. Still, his hands held firm, tight on the rounded globes of ass that he could peek up through, that long, long ends of plum-magenta-violet-aubergine-wine hair tickled against his forehead, draped down over her ass, not tied up like it so often was. 

His tongue was hot now, the only other thing he could focus on was the hot-cold flip back and forth as he licked, thrust, his tongue, and, in brief bursts, his hips as he was overcome with arousal. Nadia above him rocked against his jaw, her hands tight on the leather that circled his neck. Two fingers’ space. Then tighter. 

Fuck, but he was so hard, he almost couldn’t stand it, and he wasn’t being touched, no, both of her hands were keeping him right on that edge between black and white in his vision, then bursts of saturated, too saturated, every pulse in her thighs echoing in his head, every heady groan from her lips. He plunged his tongue more insistently, deeper, quicker into the slippery pucker of her ass, then back, licking trail from cunt to taint and back there again. She’d been so clean and fresh for him and now soaked in his spit, her arousal, flooding his nose as he exhaled, pushed air out hard. The pressure at his throat released and he knew, knew he had to breathe deep as she raised up to let him, wordlessly  _ order him _ to breathe, pull him from that space that could let his death drive lose its mind. 

Nadia knew. 

She knew this about him, and she accounted for it in a language that he knew she knew he knew between them. And he would obey as he drank deep before plunging his nose, his chilled tongue back between those full russet cheeks and licking with all the fervor of a drowning man.


	2. day 2 - ky/nadia/asra - costumes | group sex | bratty submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it a costume if it’s just another person wearing your wife’s face? the magical way. not the scary way. anyway, it is a guessing game
> 
> additional tags: teasing, nonbinary character

“A clever spell.”

“I’d like to think so,” Asra chuckled.

He tossed dust in the air, as Nadia placed a hand over Ky’s eyes.

“Keep them closed,” she said, and hands on his shoulders guided him into a spin that felt familiar in a distant way, a dream, or another life.

“Open, darling.”

The cadence of that voice was wrong, or, was Ky just expecting it to be so?

When he opened them, he could tell, certainly, which was his wife, and which was his former teacher, but only by mannerism, expression. Nadia would never make that smile. Ky’s lips pulled up. Ideas slithered through his mind, viscous, and one corner of his mouth pulled higher than the other.

“What are you thinking, inside that beautiful mind of yours?”

That  _ must _ have been his Nadia. To the left.

“I think I know which of you is which, but, ah, what do I win? If I guess right?”

The left chuckled, arced one brow in a way that made him unsure of his answer.

“You think you can figure it out? We have been practicing.”

More unclear, he thought. Much more unclear.

But the thought sank right down to his dick that they had  _ practiced _ this, that Nadia and Asra, his two closest, had  _ practiced _ in wearing each others’ skins. Had they touched each other? Fucked each other? His eyes grew large, darkening at the thought.

“Tell me, darling, how you would know? You may ask personal questions, though, as I said, we have practiced.”

“P-practiced-  _ that _ ?” he asked, brows shooting up. He smiled, though.

“You still think you can know, don’t you?”

The wink by itself had him sure, for a moment, at least, until the other copy of that same face smiled in a way that he knew from the bottom of his heart.

“What do I win?” he persisted, a wheedling note creeping into his voice.

“Nothing, if you are a brat about it.”

That voice was stern, firm, and regardless of whose, it ran a track through his body to settle in his belly.

His eyes grew narrow. “What if that  _ is _ my prize?”

The right’s laugh was clear, rich. “Oh, darling, you are never like this. You’re normally so well-behaved. This will be a prize for  _ us _ , I believe.”

The twin ruby gazes flicked together, and twin grins then turned back to him. A firm hand pressed down onto the top of his head, settled him to his knees, and Ky looked up.

“Do you have a guess? Would you like to try now?”

Ky shook his head. “No, not yet. I want to see some things first.”

The right smiled at him indulgently, stroked down his head, fingers catching in his hair and pulling his head back with a firm, deliberate grasp.

“Would you think you are in charge?”

He licked his lips. “N-no-” he answered, but still smiling.

“He is awfully smug, isn’t he?” she asked, looking to the left.

A thumb pressed against Ky’s lips, and he parted them, jaw going slack almost on instinct at the intrusion. That thumb hooked in against his cheek, pulled his mouth wide. His tongue flopped forward, slick with drool.

Oh, his thoughts had coalesced.

“How would you do it?” left asked him, kneeling in front of him, hand still pulling his mouth apart.

His eyes slipped closed and he shrugged, talked around the thumb.

“Well, I was going to beg to be fucked, but, maybe… getting into trouble would work better?”

There was a sharp giggle to his right. “Darling!”

He pointed. “Ha- ahaha- ah- k-kidding- kidding, that.  _ That _ is my wife!”

She giggled again, and Asra gave him a wholly uncharacteristic grin with Nadia’s lips.

“All right, all right, so I  _ did _ underestimate him,” he chuckled.

Nadia smiled, satisfaction on her lips. “It did not even take as long as  _ I _ thought it would. You see, he is terribly clever.”

Ky smiled from the floor. He bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent that grin growing  _ giddy _ at the praise.

“Um- aha-”

“Oh, hush a moment, darling, let me talk about you,” she said, caressing her double’s face with one hand, and the other patting Ky’s head as though he were just an impatient dog.

“There is some time before the spell wears off, Countess,” Asra-in-Nadia’s-Voice teased, looking level at Ky. “Shall we have some fun?”

“I believe we shall,” she answered, airily.


	3. day 3 - ky/nadia - livestock play | vibration magic | piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew your wife was a talented milkmaid? happy cows make the best milk
> 
> additional tags: pain play, dehumanization, masturbation, anal plug, explicitly ssc, [milking stand](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/06/d3/de06d3d32701dcee9d973e0f4debb56f.jpg)

Ky winced as he felt every tiny breath of movement. His vision was sharper than the needle that had threaded through the shell of his ear, taking tissue with it in the hollow body. The tag that swayed in the hole had his eyes watering far more than the needle had. That had been firm pressure and then bright white blossoming pain that swelled outwards. This was an ache as he rested heavily on his palms, less so on his knees. Every muscle in his shoulders, arms, stood out as he panted, eyes wet.

“Safe?” Nadia asked, mouth at his ear.

Ky gritted it out through clenched jaw. “ _ Safe _ .”

Nadia patted his head. The motion made the tag sway in his ear, and he whimpered, eyes pinching shut. It was a raw pain that he could sink into, the fastest way down he knew. He was her calf. Her stallion. Her steer. He was whatever she wanted him to be.

She slid her hand around to cup his chin, lift his head from where it was bowed. “Hold. I will need a sample from you.”

She massaged her fingers into his cheeks, prodding his jaw to open, and shaking the tag further. His lips parted easily, and Nadia had cotton pressed into his cheek, letting it to stay until it was soaked in saliva, and the rest of his mouth felt painfully dry. She removed it to a tray, which she covered. Nadia circled the slatted table he was posed on, held in place by bars on either side of his neck, slotted into place with pins in a frame. Nobody asked, and nobody  _ would _ ask why it was set aside from the rest in the small dairy barn, disused during this time of year.

Her fingers pulled his lips back, and she perused his teeth, angling his head this way and that. Each sway sent new aches, new jolts of pain through the piercing. He made soft little sounds of suffering under his breath.

She circled again, sweeping her hand to lift something from the table he could not see, head held still as it was. He finally dropped it to lap at the water that was before him, replenish any bit of what felt like  _ all _ of the moisture that had been leached from his mouth.

Ky couldn’t turn to watch but Nadia slid her hand along his back, fingertips then groping into the curve of his ass, spreading one cheek apart. He heard the sound of items being set down, felt the vibrations in the grating he knelt on that told him they were set near to his knees. There was a faint popping sound and one object was moved, before being set back, and Ky yelped uncharacteristically as cold, slick dribbled between his cheeks, was followed by warm fingers. Those fingers prodded, pressed gently into his hole, and it was  _ fast _ , and uncharacteristically wordless as Nadia stretched him open. It was quick that he felt himself scissored apart, and then fingers withdrawn, and more cold fitted against him, pressed in. Ky could swear he heard a pop as what surely was a plug seated itself. Something brushed the backs of his thighs, and Ky whimpered. It had been almost so clinical he hadn’t received the usual pleasure from her fingering him. The plug was heavy, stirred inside of him, and he felt he had to clench around it to not let it move.

Nadia’s hands didn’t lift from it, not until she rubbed over his ass, and cooed to him, “go ahead, darling.”

He knew that cue well enough, and focused. He bit his lip, and his ear burned as the spell took hold. The metal buzzed, insides forced into motion.

“ _ Ha _ -!” he exclaimed.

He clenched his hand, shifting weight solely to the other.

“No stamping, you will knock over the pail,” Nadia chided.

Ky froze.

“There you are, much better,” she cooed, patting his rump fondly.

Her fingers dropped to catch on the plug, wiggle it gently inside of him, give it a few short thrusts back and forth in a way that pushed and pulled the very breath from Ky, each exhale carrying with it a little whimper.

He could feel the shudders through his whole body, shaking through his skull, practically, and radiating, carrying back with each tremor the white pain from where the tag swung.

“Such a spirited creature this morning,” Nadia commented as Ky heard the hollow metal sound of bucket being set underneath him.

He trembled from the vibrations that kept shooting up his spine, through his thighs, down to his toes. That was before Nadia’s warm, slick hand was fastened around him, and Ky had his fingers curled sharply against the unyielding metal. He groaned, gritted his teeth.

“Shall I have a bit for you to bite down on?” she asked. “Before you grind those teeth to ruin?”

Ky let his jaw hang slack and instead little whimpers dropped from his lips as her hand started to move.

“Very lively. This treatment seems to elicit such a response.”

He cried out as her other hand slid from where it played against the skin of his ass and cupped, squeezed, rolled his balls in her palm.

“Let us see how much of this bucket you can fill,” she said to herself or him.

It mattered little for how it made Ky moan as she pumped along his length, squeezed him. He could feel himself moving the plug inside by how the tail, he could only presume, that rested against the back of his thigh shifted, and he did not even attempt to avoid the build in his belly, how pleasured all but dripped from him, how he seized up, whole body going rigid, and he heard the echo, tinny, resonating, of liquid jetting into the pail. It kept going in spurts as she squeezed, massaged his balls. Ky tipped his head up until the bars that held his neck in place stopped him from moving further. His voice came in a gasping moan.

Nadia released his sack for moments to reach, lift what he realized was a wax pencil, and catch the tag in her other hand, make a tally mark on it that pulled at the raw cartilage, then dropped it back into place, and her hands resumed.

“Yes, I am very curious,” she said, over his yelping cries, “how much you can produce in one session.”

“Safe?” she asked him.

“ _ Safe _ ,” he cried out. “ _ Please _ , please, please, I’m safe-”


	4. day 4 - ky/nadia - sensory deprivation | submission | needle play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your body is a wonderland when I get ahold of it
> 
> additional tags: pain play, praise, piercing, explicitly ssc

“Darling, click for me?” Nadia asked, and Ky depressed the little metal flange that sprang back into a sharp snapping sound.

“Good, now, you promise to use it?”

“Yes, Nadia,” he said, nodding as well.

“All right, do you need anything to drink? You are feeling well?”

“No, and, yes, Nadia,” he answered again, smiling.

His head tilted as they both sat atop the table. Nadia leaned forward, caressed his cheek gently. “You will look… stunning,” she said. “Now, open for me, dear?”

Ky parted his lips, stretched his jaw as she set the leather between his lips, teeth. It was shaped like a bit, but softer, and Ky felt some play in it as he experimentally clenched around it. She fastened it behind his head.

“You do like to grind your teeth, this should help,” she teased, patting his jaw.

Next came the heavy, opaque fabric that she draped over his eyes, tying that then behind his head.

“How many fingers?” she asked.

Ky shrugged, shook his head.

“Good,” he heard through the darkness.

Her hands were gentle on him. He was so readily compliant in them that she could use light touches to guide him to lay. She guided each arm to lay alongside his body, and his legs out straight.

“One click if you are comfortable, two if you are not,” she said.

He depressed the metal and allowed it to spring back noisily.

“Good, darling,” Nadia said, “now your ears.”

With that, Ky felt heavy, hollow, cushioned muffs placed over his ears, and all he could hear at that point was his own breathing, the sounds of his swallowing, his bones moving in his jaw as he clenched and unclenched at the bit in his mouth. He could hear the saliva moving through the cavity of his mouth, the blood rushing in his temples as he bit down. He could feel Nadia’s hands on him, stroking down his back. He could feel the cold of the room on his skin, such a contrast to how she touched him, and then, he could feel the almost painful absence of her hands. Her hands were absent for what felt like hours, maybe only seconds, until cold washed against his back, and Ky almost jumped. One hand rested on his shoulder, pressed down, stroked, while the other dragged cold down from between the planes of his shoulder blades, and down the small of his back. He sighed into the leather between his teeth. The cold was withdrawn, but Nadia’s hand stayed steady on him, pressed down the moment before it was applied again, stroking down in a sweeping, faintly scrubbing motion. The cold cloth stopped just short of his tailbone.

It was withdrawn, and Ky felt nothing for long moments. 

Those moments stretched out in the silent blackness until he felt a warmth, then a touch, then a  _ squeezing _ . The squeezing was off center, and resolved into a pressure, which resolved into a radiating tight pinching that refracted outwards in soft waves, like he’d scratched too hard inside his skin, or had a sliver. He knew it had to be a needle, but couldn’t rectify how little pain sat in his skin. The pinching released, only to take up opposite the first position, across his spine, and again, a hard squeeze, and then pressure that blossomed into a hard pinch. 

Ky felt something pulling at those pinched welts in his back and his breath hissed. He breathed as another pinching was applied lower, then another, again opposite side, and those were pulled as well. Lightly, heavily, he couldn’t tell. He could feel weight across his back, but not from Nadia’s hands as they set the next pierce through his skin, and the next. There was an efficiency to it, and the cumulation had him trembling after another set. Ky bit down, teeth tight on the leather. No, each shunt through his skin wasn’t much on its own, but them together, the  _ line _ of what felt like slivers in his skin, like he was being pulled from inside, had his stomach making flip-flops.

He swallowed hard, exhaled through his nose.

Another set of piercings pinched through his back, and Ky groaned around the leather. He felt them pulled as well and his breath hissed.

He felt something drag down his back, sharp, almost, but not quite, and it catch at steady intervals.

It felt like ages later that the muffs were lifted from Ky’s ears, and every sound, every breath, was so sharp, so loud, the rawness in his back and the level of sound driving his vision darker black. He seized as the blindfold was lifted and his eyelids grew bright. Then the leather was unfastened, and he felt Nadia’s touch cupping, rubbing at his jaw.

“Darling, how are you feeling?” she asked, voice like a balm on the raw nerve of his consciousness.

“C-can’t- can’t open- can’t open my eyes… too much,” he whimpered from between wet-dry lips, strained from being held open, from his heavy breaths.

Her hand cupped over his eyelids, and the other stroked through his hair.

“Tell me when you can, I want you to see so very badly,” she cooed.

He laid there for long moments as the pain became a steadiness to him, a background noise in his head, and finally, he exhaled, hard.

“I’m ready,” he said, and Nadia peeled away her fingers.

His eyes cracked open, grey taking in the low lights, and Nadia guided one hand forward, then the other, to let him push himself upright.

“Move slowly, darling.”

And he did. His back felt hot, felt sensitive, like even the soft rush of air against it was a balm.

“Here, have a look at yourself,” she said, placing a mirror into his hand.

Ky looked into the reflection, catching the mirror behind himself, angling until his back came into full view. Needles, tiny, fine, formed two lines down his back, and laced under each, with a careful precision, were fine, silken ribbons in a crisscross, until the bottom, where a delicate bow closed the line. At each intersection, a tiny charm hung, little crystals, catching every bit of light in the room.

“How beautiful you are, and so strong, to sit through it,” Nadia cooed gently at him.

Her fingers skirted just outside of where the sharp ends lay, and Ky shivered. He reached for her hand with his free one, still admiring in the mirror.

“T-thank you,” he said, then turning towards her.

“Of course, darling.”

“Can I- ah- please? Can I keep them in, a while?” he asked, eyes moist with unshed tears.

Nadia caught them with her thumb.

“You can, look as long as you like, and we can enjoy them,” she said, smile turning dark, devious.

Ky shivered, his own mirroring.


	5. day 5 - noe/valdemar, noe/lucio - tentacles | sadism | dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “are you into this?” “not under these circumstances!”
> 
> additional tags: noncon, asexual character in sexual situation, anal probing, graphic violence, dark humor, hurt/comfort

Noe squirmed, writhed, clawed at the table, nails leaving scores in the leather covering.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, eyes fixed steadily on the being, the creature from which what held him in place exuded.

He felt heat in his face. His wrists, ankles, his throat, his waist, he couldn’t focus on all of the places he was held at, at this point, but he was held down. Noe just knew that while he was held by all of this, by something slick and warm coiling around so much of him, Lucio was more traditionally tied down, and watching, eyes wide, baleful, liner running.

“Gonna fuck me? In front of my boyfriend? Is that what’s happening here?” he asked, more spat.

“What a curious human thing,” echoed from the greasy smear in his vision, as though his eyes refused to acknowledge the frue form of what he was seeing. “I have no interest or need for it.”

He looked meaningfully to the sword on the ground, knocked from his hand, then back up to Lucio’s eyes. Noe started to mouthe words before he was picked up by the ankle, around his middle, dangled.

“Human joints don’t like this,” he quipped.

“You are a young human, you will survive,” Valdemar answered. “I simply wish to take you apart. You claim to have no magic, but your essence… delicious. I must see it.”

“You can’t have his essence! However you do that!” Lucio exclaimed, voice wobbling, unsteady.

“It is very simple, actually, I will provoke him into magical expression!”

“Water from a stone, huh?” Noe asked. His eyes rolled.

“We will see!” the mass trilled, and Noe saw the form shudder, wink, as though it was both there and not.

It seemed to open, shards of white glowing through for a moment, a horse head manifesting at either edge of his vision, then bone white, then fully furred, then decaying, and at the center of where he stared, and then nothing at all, just an oily black mass that blotted out everything else in the room.

Lucio shuddered the table next to him with thrashing. Noe felt his joints pulled, and a pop shock through his shoulder. He groaned sharply, understated in reaction for what he was sure had happened. The dislocation pinched tissue against its joint, and the nerves felt raw, torn almost though he knew it to be untrue. More coiling slipped under the edges of his clothes, feeling to Noe as though his body was encased in the warm wet void. No light escaped to shine or reflect back to his eyes, as though his vision died in stripes along himself.

Lucio thrashed until Noe heard a groan of pain from him, and it was his cue to thrash in the hold that contained him.

“Lucio, you kept them around? Just for fun? Or what?” he growled, clenching his fingers around the appendage that wound through his palm.

His nails dug in, and it had no bearing on how firmly he was held.

“Not for _fun_ , they came with the position! Another _oopsie_ that I didn’t do something about that,” he snapped.

Noe kicked his leg in a futile effort that felt like running in a dream, hampered, like he was moving through water.

“I know a thing or two about things coming with the position,” Noe growled. “We’ll deal with it.”

He shot a meaningful look at Lucio, who gave him a startled, then strained smile.

“You’ll deal with it?” came in the sound of a thousand voices as Noe felt slick prodding towards his insides.

Noe groaned. He had no way to hold back from the sounds that were dragged from him.

“You could at least make it fun to watch,” he growled, clenching, trying to squeeze himself too tight for anything else to fit. “You left me in my clothes.”

“Oh, I see I have. No matter, I will have what I need.”

Lucio hissed.

“I don’t _want_ to watch!” he exclaimed.

Noe rolled his eyes again. “No? Maybe take notes?”

The push renewed, and Noe felt himself overcome, spread wider. He exhaled, moaned, slowly relaxing.

“Fine, fine, you win, do whatever,” he said, tone flat until his voice pitched up, turned decidedly engaged with a loud shout echoing off the walls. “Fuck! Oh fuck- Oh _fuck_ \- maybe you _should_ keep them around for _fun_ \- fuck! Lucio! You didn’t- fucking _tell me_ they could _do that_!”

He writhed in that opaque black grip.

Lucio did watch, and Noe could feel his eyes on him.

“Are you… _into this_?” Lucio whispered.

Noe strained against the hold to arch his back, thrust his hips up into thin air. “Yes, fuck, Lucio! I hadn’t _expected_ \- did _not think_ this would come up- but- _fuck_! Just! Not! Under these! Circumstances!”

Magic flashed through Noe’s palm, lighting up a bright, cold white in both palms, and Lucio grimaced, the being rippled before them both as a sharp, high noise echoed through the chamber, like a whistling roar.

“Fuck!” Noe shouted, body going rigid, and in that moment, Lucio wrenched his hand free, thumb at an odd angle.

He slung himself towards the ground and latched his hand around the sword, long, slim, flinging it towards Noe’s hands. The light sliced through the grasp around that wrist almost more cleanly than the blade when he swung it against the mass of appendages that held him. Each one dissolved into oil hanging in air and then dissipating, smears on both of their vision that faded like soiling being burned away.

“Fuck! Off!” he exclaimed, slashing with lightning fast moves at the mass as energy flooded the blade. Another stroke cleaved through the remains of Lucio’s bonds.

Noe was not given to running, but in such circumstances, he followed the former count’s cue. He ran, feeling the mess left between his legs, and eyes catching on the greasy black smears left on his blade.

\- - -

Noe didn’t know how long they’d run for. Out of the palace, and to where land met sea. It was less running once they were out, and more brisk, wholly silent walking. Lucio had tried to say something, and Noe’s scathing expression had killed any voice in his throat.

He finally, when out of solid surfaces to walk on, dropped down, feet hanging over the edge of the pier, boot heels skimming and sending ripples through the night-dark water.

Lucio stood, and Noe could feel his eyes on his back.

He didn’t say anything. His eyes just stared straight ahead, as Lucio finally walked forward enough to peer around at his face.

Lucio took a breath, as though to speak, and then let it out, deflated, like a balloon.

“Lucio,” Noe said, simply.

“I’m! I’m sorry, it just, it jumped out of my mouth! I didn’t  _ mean _ I thought you were having a good time! I panicked!” Lucio finally exclaimed, “Really, I just didn’t-”

Noe didn’t move his head, redirect his gaze, but his lips parted and Lucio went silent.

“Hold me,” he said, stock still save for the movement of his lips.

Lucio dropped to his knees alongside Noe and slid up to where his thighs aligned on either side of his skinny hips, his arms wrapped around Noe’s chest, hands tight, touching against his shoulders. Noe leaned back into the touch.

“I’m not upset. I think it helped. We got out.”


	6. day 6 - ky/nadia - shapeshifting magic | skinny dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did your wife really, really like the shape of water?
> 
> additional tags: cunnilingus, sensory deprivation

Nadia ran her fingers through his hair in slow moves, getting the tangles out before pulling it firmly together, pulling it smooth, and looping several times a ribbon around it.

“I’m excited,” Ky said, smiling, though not turning his head back to face her.

Nadia made that soft sound that he knew accompanied the private smile of her own, the one where her cheeks darkened, and her eyes closed.

“I am as well, darling,” she said, giving his hair a bit of a tug to seat the ribbon as close to the scalp as she could, then another, just to hear him groan, it seemed.

He did groan, leaned his head back.

“Let me see,” she said, then, sliding to her feet and standing in front of him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, just shy of his neck.

Ky let his eyes slip closed, and sank into himself. In his mind’s eye, there was water, water all around him, and breath, air in his lungs. He felt the splits form, felt the  _ wetness _ on his neck, felt the skin part, come away from itself. The slits felt raw, painful in the open air, and Ky gasped through his mouth.

“Ah-” he exclaimed. “Forgot- let me… let me get into the water,” he said, quickly.

“And let me,” Nadia echoed.

Ky stood, shed the thin robe from his skin, left naked, skin shining in the morning sunlight. The gills along his neck gasped for air, and he stepped down into the pleasantly warm, just shy of hot water, sinking in to his neck. He made a soft, pleased gasp as the gills were immersed, and he felt them flutter in the water. Nadia crossed to the edge, leaving her robe draped across the bench. Her skin caught that same light, but glowed, warm and golden brown. She stepped down those same stairs into the water, settled herself onto a ledge. Her hand beckoned, one finger crooked, and he swam forward. Nadia bent down to kiss him without his raising from the water, and he found he didn’t need to break the kiss for breath, could keep his lips moving until it was  _ her _ need that broke them apart.

He kissed then down, down the elegant curve of her neck, across her collarbones, down the full curve of a breast, taking the nipple into his mouth to Nadia’s soft hitch of breath. Ky looked up, caught her eye as she watched him.

“Lower, darling,” she urged, pushing down onto the top of his head.

He grinned until his lips submerged, and then he moved with an almost single minded determination. He sank down to the space between her legs, and felt where his lungs wanted to pull air in. Water rushed against his neck and he felt the need sate itself. Once he was sure, once he could feel himself taking water through the gills, Ky pushed forward, settled himself with her thighs framing his head.

He wanted to speak, but couldn’t, not through the water, and now with how her hand rested on top of his head, Ky instead simply parted his lips, licked forward. His tongue pressed between her lips, to the soft nub of her clit, and Ky regretted one thing, and one thing only about this idea, and it was being robbed of the scant noises he knew she would make. The water insulated him, had him in a world of silence, of motion, of drifting gently, weightless. Ky sank into it, tongue pushing, licking against her, water filling his mouth only to wash out through the gills, stave off the darkness at the edge of his vision. Her grip tightened. She pushed his head down tight against her cunt, legs spreading wider, and Ky licked in hard, slow, letting the full length of his tongue slide against her with every pass. Her fingers clenched as he fell into a heavy rhythm, her hotter still than the water they were surrounded by. It was sudden when she trembled under him and he sucked in breath that flowed out the sides of his neck before suckling at her clit, sealing his lips against her and licking hard, agonizingly slow, dragging out every bit of her orgasm that he could.

Nadia finally pulled his head up, and he could hear as his ears broke the surface, her heaves, every shaking heavy breath as her release dissipated, left her weak.

Ky brushed his hair back from where it hung in his eyes, rested his chin on her thigh as he floated.

“Ahh- Darling. That was a  _ delight _ ,” she said, voice unsteady. “A.. a  _ wonderful _ idea you had.”

A smile pulled at her lips as she finally gazed down at him. He beamed.

“Now, you will not need those, for this next part,” she said. “Come up here.”

The slits in his neck sealed with a rush, almost as quickly as he moved to sit alongside her.

“Let me take care of you,” she cooed, pulling him close.


	7. day 7 - ky/guest/asra - threeways | facials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you get your asra a toy that will eat his ass, as a treat
> 
> rhys borrowed from [rose](http://swordwitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: rimming, overstimulation, nonbinary characters

Just a friend, a friend who wouldn’t make this _weird_ or awkward or try to hang around or get into the middle of anything they didn’t want him in the middle of. Asra had met him at a masquerade so long ago he couldn’t recall the year, and Rhys had met him looking for an exotic powdered root, and both of them could feel a certain _energy_ that made it seem like the next natural step in a conversation.

Ky was shy about it, despite the invitation. He was shy, and slow hands, and pausing before initiating anything, and Rhys smiled at it. He was cute, and it was fortunate, too tedious for anything long-term. Perfectly tedious to tease for now. Extremely perfect to tease Asra with.

Those pale arms draped over their shoulders now, as he finished accepting directions whispered in his ear while Asra lay back comfortably, eagerly, nakedly.

“Mhmm, of course, sure, I can do that,” Ky confirmed, and Asra sat up on his elbows.

Rhys’ gaze pulled over to the rustling, giving Asra their best, smuggest smile.

“Secrets don’t make friends,” Asra called, teasing.

“These ones will,” Ky answered, turning in Rhys’ lap.

“Yes, they certainly will,” Rhys confirmed, guiding Ky to his feet. “You know what to do,” they said, and Ky nodded, grinned as he stretched, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Asra, on your stomach,” Rhys then directed, and he pushed up from where he lay to settle between Rhys’ thighs.

They played at his hair as lavender eyes looked up through white wisps, and Ky watched over the curve of Asra's ass. Ky settled onto his elbows, slid a hand up the deep skin of Asra’s thigh until his fingers groped against the firm muscling through his ass. Asra made a little gasp. Rhys grinned down at him, their smile mischievous.

“I just lay here?” he asked, biting his lip as he looked up.

“You just lay here.”

Ky in turn kissed against the swell of ass cheek before giving a glance up to Rhys, a little grin, and then he used that hand already present to spread one cheek aside, _dove_ in, eyes watching intently. His tongue dragged down from cleft to where Asra puckered, and his teeth sank in against the lip he had been lightly chewing.

“ _Oh_ ,” Asra gasped after a moment when he could finally unclench his jaw, extrude his lip from between his teeth.

“I can hear you like this,” Rhys teased, “and watch your reactions.”

Asra’s eyes slipped closed as Ky licked directly against the clench of his hole, and his lips fell open.

“Was _that_ \- ohh-!! A _hh_ \- your- _plan_ _all along_?” Asra groaned out.

Rhys carded their fingers through his hair.

“I never get to enjoy that quite as much as I would like,” they answered, eyes flicking up to where Ky worked, nose hidden wholly by the rise of ass.

He licked in hard, tongue starting to work its way in, and Asra squirmed, head dropping, made a cry that was muffled against the sheets.

“Now that won’t do, come on and look at me,” Rhys said, and hooked their fingers under Asra’s jaw.

He lifted his head, mouth pulled into a half-grimace, and his fingers clenched in the sheets.

“ _Rhys_ ,” he whimpered as Rhys stroked their fingers under his chin, along his throat.

“Asra,” they teased back as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

That coincided with Ky pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, and Asra keened, hand snapping out to clench against Rhys’ thigh, chin bearing down in their palm.

It was then that Ky pulled back, eyes exuding a lazy sort of bliss. His hand fell gently to Asra’s hip.

“Flip for me?” he asked, giving a soft tug, and Asra did it, eyes locked against Rhys’ as he rolled over, resettled himself between their thighs, still looking up.

“Good, you’re quite good,” Rhys said, voice appreciative before their attention snapped right back to Asra.

Ky’s palms slid under Asra’s ass, and he had a pillow pushed under quickly enough, angling up so that he could resume that same spot, but tongue curling up into the edge of his insides with the renewed strokes. On his back, the purpose was readily apparent as Asra arched, writhed, and his hand found Rhys’ own, where they were free now to stroke his neck, his face, and he was unable to hide his expression in their palm, in the sheets. Ky’s hands were as well free to wrap around his dick, and the first touch already had Asra squirming, almost away from his hungry mouth. Ky’s other hand made an attempt at holding him in place as he fucked his tongue in and out in earnest, stroked at the twitching length in his hand. Asra’s eyes snapped shut tightly.

“Look at me,” Rhys teased.

Asra squinted his eyes open as he couldn’t quite even whimper that he was coming, but Ky could feel it in how his tongue was squeezed from the tightness, and he pulled back, hand moving quickly, and taking pearly release to his face, to the fringe of hair that was wet towards the ends where it had caught alongside his mouth.

Asra went boneless, eyes staring a thousand yards out almost through Rhys as they touched him, and he just breathed. Ky rested his chin, slick, on Asra’s thigh, beaming. His tongue flicked to his upper lip to catch a dribble.

“ _Now_ we can move on to the second part,” Rhys said, giving Ky a meaningful look.

“ _Second part_?” Asra breathed.

“Ah- I was sitting there an awful long time just to be told how to eat your ass,” Ky said, grinning.


	8. day 8 - ky/guest - creampie | at the masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at count lucio’s birthday stays at count lucio’s birthday
> 
> vega borrowed from [shay](http://athousandstarstodreamon.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: unprotected sex, anonymous sex, vaginal sex

Ky was not a formal attendee at the masquerade so much as a  _ vendor _ . He operated a little booth of edible blossoms of mysterious, fleeting effects. Brief euphoria. Inversion of colors. Glitter around every source of light. Tactile sensations heightened. Every sound just a bit sweeter. By the time he had a decent number stocked onto elegant platters, he didn’t even recall what each did. Still, once he had a goodly stock, he was permitted his own time to step away, to enjoy the festivities. He pulled the mask, antlers sweeping back from his face elegantly, down and peered through the smooth, painted wood where gold still framed his eyes even as it did without. Gold, blue, and silver skimmed his body, hugged the dips, the angles of it, fastened at the throat by deep grey ribbons that laced down his back.

Ky hung at the edges of the ebb and flow of revelers until he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a dance. His companion was a bird, perhaps a hawk, something with an elegantly hooked beak as fashioned in wood and clay and decorated in garish colors. He was passed on until his feet ached, but too embroiled in the crowd to escape neatly. He found himself with a rabbit, tall white ears stretching skyward. The drape of his cape settled as the music shifted into something slower.

"Hello, stag," his companion greeted.

"And hare?" he responded.

"May I have this dance?"

Ky nodded. "With pleasure."

His feet, normally bare, protested that this was not pleasurable. The rest of him, by contrast, leaned into the set of her hands, returned with his own pose, and they melded into the crowd.

"You dance well, stag," came from behind the mask. "Have you been here long?"

"All night," he answered. "You?"

"Oh, you must be exhausted. I got here a while ago… had to close up the shop first."

Ky laughed. "I am the shop, on a break a while."

"Oh? Which stall is yours?"

"Candied flowers," he said, smiling, teeth showing.

"Those...oh those were delicious." A smile matched his own. "The rose petals... everything's been so much brighter, so much more, more intense. Your hands are so warm…"

Ky grinned wider. "Is it helping the experience? I haven't even tried them myself."

"Oh, but you must, here, I took an extra."

One hand left his, and Ky felt a petal pressed to his lips. He parted them easily, and felt the petal set in the center of his tongue. The petal began to dissolve, and his own spell came to life in his mouth. Colors drenched them both. The hare in front of him glowed, a dazzle of gold embroidery in a black sea, and white.

"An... experience," he murmured. "How is yours?"

He felt breathless, distant.

"It's all right, I've heard of the things that happen at these masquerades, though, and you caught my eye."

"Me? Ah- me...for what?"

The smile in front of him turned darker. "There's an anonymity in the masks. You can just do whatever you like, can't you? And nobody knows it's you who's done it."

Ky smiled. "Mm, that is true. I- but are you asking...for what I think?"

The smile turned toothy. "What do you think I'm asking for?"

"Are you asking for...mm-" and he guided her through a turn, "a...a ah-"

"Oh, you're cute when you're embarrassed, aren't you? I'm not being too forward, am I? You can say no."

Ky bit his lip. "No, ah, not too- you're," and his voice dropped lower as their feet kept moving, "asking me for...for intimacy?" In a whisper, he added, "for sex?"

She laughed, delight in her voice and her lower face. "Yes! Would you? You're a dream to look at. You've got a stunning body, do you know how to use it?"

Ky felt himself blush brightly. "I- I'm all...all right," he stammered.

"Modesty like that means you're fantastic. Let's say I get you out of this crowd and I can see for myself?"

Ky felt himself grin, crooked, guilty, but nodding. He'd heard of these kinds of things happening, but had never imagined himself so lucky. He was guided through the crowd of bodies and down a hall. His hand was clasped tightly in that of the hare, and out in the open, he could see the rest of her costume, and more than that, the bounty of loose curls that spilled from her head and framed the mask. It was all so vivid. Every sound was a deluge until there was the sound of her voice that cut through everything.

"In here," she sang, guiding them in through a darkened doorway.

"Ah-" Ky gasped as she slid the door shut, and then pressed herself against him.

"Kiss me, stag?" she asked, and her body was hot through his clothes.

He nudged their lips together, slow, gentle, arms winding around her. It wouldn't be honest of him to say he'd had terribly much experience. He had some, frantic kissing in the alley behind a bar, thrusting between his legs, inside him, hands on his head pushing it down until his throat was nearly closed, all experiences he  _ had _ the dubious pleasure of. Here she was so much warmer than any of those. Her lips were so soft, the inside of her mouth, so sweet, so hot, teeth nipping at his tongue were so sharp, hard. He could feel the shape of her under the striking taffeta, the sharp embroidery in metallic threads.

"There's not even a bed," he murmured in a little amused huff as though he'd even been afforded one before.

"Do you need one?" she asked, sliding a hand down to the close-fitting cloth covering his ass.

"No- no, I don't, there's-" he started, breaking from her lips to survey the room. A little sitting room, it seemed, several chairs, a small table, a sofa, a little cart set with what he presumed to be an empty tea service, all lit only by moonlight. Her eyes followed his.

"Where would you have me?" she asked, grinning still, the light catching on the white of her teeth.

"Mm- I was about to ask- ask you the same. If you knew what you wanted, from me?"

She framed his face with her hands, pinkies under his jaw.

"I want us to enjoy ourselves. The city is a mess, and none of us can do anything, so, let's...not waste the time we have. We have as long as we want of tonight."

Ky smiled. "I- I see. Then…" he swallows, looks back to her, breath quickening, "let me have you there, ah- the, ah, the sofa."

The reality of the act was sinking in, slowly, heavily, settling in the hollows of his hips in a way that had his pants, sewn for a decidedly flat profile, feeling incredibly tight.

"Then, have me," she said, pushing into him and kissing him again.

Her lips were  _ so _ soft. His tongue flicked to part them once more, aching to taste her sweetness, and feel the heat at the inside of her mouth.

"Mm," he intoned against the kiss as his hands slid down her back to her hips, pulling her against himself.

She nibbled against his lip, nipped there, and her hands slid to his shoulders.

"Tell me how you'll have me?" she asked.

Ky tensed under her hands. He gave a soft laugh. "Well- ahh- ha- first… I think I'll have you, um, sitting? Sitting down," he said, "and I'll… I'll have you, ah, on...on my tongue."

"Oh, not going to just fuck me a few minutes and dash? You  _ are _ good."

"Ah! I- I didn't, ah, didn't know the bar was so low," he said. "It may be just a few- aha- a few minutes, but, ah, don't worry, I'll make up for that-"

"Shh, why don't you show me," she said, walking them back towards the couch and turning them, settling down.

His lips followed hers as he sank to his knees, the snug fabric that covered his calves and the tops of his feet insulating him from the cold of the floor. He kissed up to her lips, and she bent to let him until he broke it and pulled a foot, strappy sandals covering it, up onto his shoulder.

Ky kissed at the turn of her ankle, and slid the hemline of her dress up just far enough that he could get to her shin.

"Bad form to ask your name, isn't it?" Ky asked, lips brushing the skin as it lay, prickled over the bone from his breath.

"You- might need to have it," she responded, settling back, "if I'm going to find you again."

Ky smiled, kissed along up to her knee. "Is that how that works? I might like to be found again…" he murmured.

"Then maybe," she teased as he kissed against her kneecap and her leg slid further over his shoulder.

He reached inner thigh and kissed lighter in a way that had her breath hitching.

"Should probably do this pretty fast?" he asked, hooking his fingers in her underwear, giving it a soft tug.

"I think you're right, don't want anyone to come looking," she answered, lifting her hips.

Her leg pressed into his shoulder, and Ky groaned softly.

"Tell me whatever you need," he answered, sliding them down with a quick move of his hands. "I- um, full honesty, I haven't _ done _ this a lot- but I'll do it however you like if you just tell me."

"Mm, Stag, you're going to do fine," she laughed.

Not bothering to slide the fabric down, just catching it against his throat, under his chin, Ky pressed forward, pressed his tongue to the slick-  _ oh _ , he realized, she was wet before his tongue was even touching her. It sent a little thrill through him, the idea, and his eyes flicked up to her.

"Ah- you're-" he started.

Her grin caught him off guard.

"You're lovely to watch and dance with."

"Haa- aha, well, I hope this is just as, ah, as lovely."

She cupped his cheek. "Well, you're making good headway."

He made a pleased little  _ mm _ sound, dipped his head back down, and licked in. She jumped under his tongue, made a soft noise. He drew back, or started to, until her hand landed onto the back of his head and guided him back in. He smiled invisibly into her cunt as he licked again, tongue pressing heavy and dragging up, feeling her clit slide against it, the pull of slick flesh, and her voice sang in his ear. Her grip tightened in his hair, and he felt her fingers pull at the styling. He licked in harder, made a pleased noise into her. The sounds of  _ them _ was all he could hear, his tongue wet on her skin, her sounds, muffled through the hand she clamped over her mouth, and his own soft, rewarded groans.

"Stag, aa _ aaah _ , please, yes!!" she exclaimed, and he licked faster in return, faster, and more focused on the little bump of flesh.

His hand moved to spread her lips back, pull the hood away, bare her directly to his attentions. Her voice grew again muffled against her palm, and Ky found himself wanting so badly to hear her. His pants, snug, flat across his hips, had him aching to be undone. He ignored it in favor of her, of drawing what was loud even through her covering it up, and finally, how she trembled under his tongue. It was only then her grip released, loosened to let him pull back.

He breathed, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're not done with me yet, surely?" she asked, sliding her leg down from his shoulder and turning herself to kneel on the cushion, hands braced against the back.

He eased to his feet just behind her.

The dress fell back into sheer folds across her thighs, and Ky bit his lip, watching as she pulled it up and _ wiggled _ her ass for him. His cock ached against the tightness, and his fingers fell to the nearly invisible little hook and eyelet closures at his hips to slip them open. She looked back over her shoulder, a coquettish crinkle in her eyes and turn of her lips as she watched him unfastening the trousers.

"Can I see, first?" she asked, settling into her elbows.

Her underwear dropped down from her thighs to bind around her knees, and with another wiggle, a shift in her legs, the fabric dangled from one ankle.

Ky worked the fabric slowly down to his thighs, until he could work his cock free. He sighed his relief as he was able to take it in hand, give it a few soft strokes.

"Oh, isn't that a pretty thing," she cooed. "You're going to fit so well."

Ky swallowed hard, eyes settling to the cunt he'd just been nose deep in. She dripped, moonlight catching on her folds, slick with his saliva and her arousal, and his chest felt full that it was for him. 

"Ah- I- I hope it feels so good for you… may I, Hare?"

"Please, please do," she replied, and his hand feel to the soft, full curve of her ass. His hand was gentle against her, and he rubbed lightly.

"Here, here, I'll go slow, tell me if it's all right?"

"Y-yes, please, please  _ now _ -"

Ky took his length in hand and with his other hand pulled gently to spread her open. The head of his cock pushed in, slow, careful. She gasped, as he breached her, one hand snapping back to grasp at his wrist where his hand was holding her open.

Ky whimpered, teeth catching on his lip.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," he said, voice gentle for such a sharp word. " _ Ah _ , it's- oh you feel g-good-"

"I'll feel better deeper in, Stag," she goaded, and with such a persuasive argument, Ky had no compunction in shunting his hips forward, burying himself in her. Tight heat enveloped his cock, and he moaned.

"Ah- ah _ fuck _ \- oh, sweetheart-" he gasped, "you're- ah, you're so right."

"Yes- yes, hard-!  _ Yes _ !" she exclaimed, thrusting back against him.

Ky moved his other hand to her hip, cupping gently as his hips rocked back and he snapped forward again. She cried out into the empty room, loud, shaking.

"Y-yes- ah, please, let me hear you, please," he urged.

He settled into an abrupt rhythm that had her shaking at each thrust in.

"M-my stars-" she cried, grip tightening on his wrist, and he could see how her nails dug into the back on the couch.

"Ah, f-fuck," he moaned, and his hand from her hip slid around, to her belly, then to where his tongue had played between her legs. His fingers felt clumsy, but she cried out nevertheless, and so he kept it up.

"Oh- come on, I know, know you're close- I am- j-just a little-  _ ah _ !!  _ Aaah, yes _ !" she exclaimed, and Ky felt her clamp down tightly around him.

It was all he needed, and he thrust deep, felt himself spill in her. Strong pulses carried heat through the length of his cock, and he groaned. Ky sagged, belly arching forward until he leaned almost against her ass.

With a shaking motion, he pulled himself free. His eyes were drawn to the slick of her, and his thumb crept inwards to tug at her inner lips, watch a moment. Pearly droplets showed slowly, beaded at her entrance. White collected, threatened downwards, dribbling from inside her. She turned her head back towards him with a sly smile, caught his eye.

Ky made a soft sound, dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth now properly to her cunt. He licked at himself, tasting the salty tang, sweeping it away from possibly ruining her outfit.

She cried out, a high moan that echoed off the walls.

" _ Vega _ . My name is Vega, if you want to find me. Look for the little magic shop… H _ eart _ district."

He didn’t reply, just kept up licking, burying his nose against her. Her hand reached back to sink into the full cheek on one side, keep herself spread for him as he worked. His eyes shut, he focused his magic, on the spend he’d left in her,  _ pulling _ it from her. He sank his tongue into where he’d filled her, and she pushed back against him.

“Y-yes- oh-  _ please _ \- Ah-  _ Aaaa _ h!” she exclaimed and Ky could feel the quivers of her walls around him.

He dripped from his own tongue as he finally pulled back, panted softly against her cunt. "Flooded district… House with all the flowers… Ky."


	9. day 9 - ky/guest/hermit - patron arcana | feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ puts hand on each arcana ] that’s a lot of damage. apply sex magic
> 
> salia borrowed from [lemon](https://superlemonsweet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> additional tags: size kink, knotting, stomach bulge, prey kink, sex magic, cunnilingus

“Are we in the right place?” he called up into the tree.

The tree shuddered as she descended it with a confidence and grace he was sure he could never manage, magical realms or not. The ground though seemed to rise to greet her, and it wasn’t Ky’s doing - the ground, rather than the plants on it sprung up under her.

“Close!” Salia said, “We should be close!” She pointed faintly to their left, “A bit further this way and we’ll be there.”

They walk on through the woods, radiant flowers, foliage, fungus all around them like a dream, like one of Ky’s most saturated dreams.

His head jerked when he saw a shadow moving through the trees. Salia looked up as well and waved, cheerily, sunnily. Ky could hear the rustling as the great form drew closer, and she put a finger to her lips, reminding him of their earlier conversation. A being of few words, and he liked to keep it that way. Ky nodded, hair swaying under his hood.

Salia bowed in polite deference, and Ky mirrored it as the bear stepped into the clearing. His eyes were that familiar well of green, empty, and yet overflowing, and his lantern swung from the staff, which he leaned against a tree.

Salia then sat crosslegged on the forest floor, and the Hermit mirrored her pose, Ky then following. There were no rocks, no roughness in the ground under them, nothing but soft mosses, fallen leaves, and the rich scent of deep woods.

The bear seemed to take them in, brows raised as he looked from Salia to Ky.

“This is my friend,” she indicated, “Ky. I think you’ll like him. He’s here to help you.”

She smiled, and Ky gave his own gentle wave.

The bear made a small gesture with his massive paw, and Salia looked to Ky, giving him a little nod.

“You can look around, it’s safe here,” she said. “We’re going to talk a while.”

He again dipped his head before standing, and walking to the edge of the clearing, looking far more like a lost tourist on a nature hike than a curious seer attending to work. When he looked back, he could see Salia and the Hermit in what looked like conversation, but no words transpired between them. He looked back to the trailing vines that shimmered under his hand in tones of white he couldn’t quite comprehend, tones that shifted into brilliant jewel tones as he brushed his fingers against the leaves.

He was so engrossed he nearly didn’t hear Salia come up behind him, place a hand on his back.

“He would like that,” she said, voice low.

“Ah- oh!”

Blush spread across his face. “That- that was fast,” he said, turning to face her.

“It will strengthen the magic,” she assured. “If all of the Arcana are going to get their power back, having some of ours speeds up the process  _ a lot _ . Especially powerful magicians like you and me. He is my patron, so our connection is the strongest.”

Ky blushed deeper. “I… perhaps should speak… with mine,” he chuckled.

Salia giggled.

“Maybe so!” she said, hitting a lower note, something more sultry as they grew closer.

Ky’s hands reached to the fastening of his cloak at his throat, pulled at the cord that held it to his shoulders and let it fall away.

“To assist with your recovery,” he said, tone even, eyes averted, but cheeks bright, “I give myself to you.”

The golden insignia on the Hermit’s head took on a soft glow, illuminating the fur surrounding, and he laid a heavy hand on the top of Ky’s head. He felt suddenly so naked and vulnerable with such a great creature standing in front of him, despite still being in the short, sleeveless wrapped top and loose culottes. Through where the Hermit touched him, Ky could hear then how he and Salia could speak with no words transpiring. The initiative to prepare himself surged through him, at the same moment that Salia’s hands slid up his body, from just above the hemline of his pants, to skim up his abdomen and under the shirt. Her fingers caught on the hidden tie that kept it snug and tugged it loose.

“Ah- You-” he stammered, eyes surging up to watch the Hermit, away from watching how she touched him.

“Yes, dear thing,” she said, “if you allow it, your intuition will be much stronger, truer here. Trust yourself!”

Ky swallowed, feeling his anxieties bucking up under him. He was used to a level of obscurity, the Magician never told him anything in easy terms. He was familiar with turning things over in his head. To be told to trust in himself, in his feelings, it was like a foreign language to his tongue.

His top fell open to Salia’s handiwork, and his shoulders reflexively hunched in.

“You’re like a scared deer,” she said, voice turning more gentle. “Like you think you’ll be hunted.”

And deep within himself, Ky did feel such an impulse. He felt like he must stay so perfectly still under the wellspring of the Hermit’s gaze. He also felt a maddening, paralyzing want to be consumed wholly.

“Have me,” he murmured, distantly, quietly, as though his voice was not his own, and a shrill sound rang out distantly in the woods. He didn’t startle at it.

The hand slid from the top of his head to alongside his cheek, and Ky leaned into the pebbled pad of it, where a thick foreleg tapered near-human, fingers that cupped his face, large enough to hold him still like that and still have spread to spare.

“That’s more like it,” she said, hands settling against his chest, body pressing into his back, and Ky could feel that there was no fabric between them.

His own hands came unfrozen, and he pulled at the cord that held his pants up, allowing them to slip down his hips, thighs, pool on the mossy floor of the forest. Salia came into full contact with him, and his suspicions were confirmed to her state of dress. Heavy padded fingers gave him a push, and Ky sank down, Salia with him, to kneel on the ground, soft against his bare knees.

He looked up expectantly at the sliver of deep violet, mottled with ruby red that protruded from the heavy fur between the Hermit’s legs. He stretched his hand out, barely able to reach the thing. The ground shuddered as the bear shifted into a kneel in front of him as well, and their differences became shockingly apparent to Ky, as that brought him to a place where he could easily touch, could stretch his head forward and lick. In that same moment, as his tongue touched the hot, slippery flesh, he felt fingertips slid down the cleft of his ass, slippery, and nimble. He couldn’t help the sigh that fell from his lips. Salia’s fingers edged in against where he was closed tightly, and he had an idea, a very clear idea of what would happen.

“Relax, you’re not being devoured,” Salia teased, and Ky’s back dropped as he willed tension from his hips, his thighs, and the spaces inbetween.

“Maybe… I- maybe I’d...like to be,” he murmured.

He took the slim tip then between his lips, and started to work it deeper into his mouth.

As he did so, he realized that the length outside of his mouth still grew, pushing forward, and he let his eyes slip closed, pushed his head further down to take more until it hit the back of his throat. There was still more to it, and he groaned around what he had in his mouth as Salia finally was in him, two fingers curling against his insides. His shoulders shuddered, and he made a louder sound, taking the probing length deeper into his mouth, feeling it start to angle down his throat. He pinched his eyes shut tightly against the sensation, especially as the tip grew less pliable and more  _ firm _ , prodding towards his spine, it almost felt. He slid his lips back up to swallow down the saliva that flooded his mouth in desperation, before plunging back down. As Ky took that still-swelling length deeper, Salia’s fingers, a third one breaching him, pushed a moan from his ribs, up his throat, and vibrating around the prick in his mouth.

He felt her start to scissor as he settled into a decent rhythm, found the sweet spot he could hit again and again just past where a gag rose in his throat if he lingered, but not so if he kept himself in motion. His mouth went slack for a moment as her fingers brushed inside of him where he  _ needed _ that touch. Her fingers withdrew.

“All right, turn around, and we can start the ritual,” she chirped, and Ky pulled back, saliva dribbling down his chin from the rigid tip.

“We- this- this wasn’t-?”

He turned on his hands and knees, and dropped to his elbows, curve of his ass presenting, and he peered back over his shoulder at the massive creature, how the Hermit towered over him. He knew he’d be entirely hidden under that body, and the Hermit’s huge hands came to grasp against his waist, low, nearly to his hip. He settled down, and Ky shivered as heavy, deep fur brushed his back. Slick, heavy flesh settled between his asscheeks, rutted there, and Ky’s perception of his own smallness, frailty was renewed, and everything in him wanted to tense his quarters, his forearms, to bolt, to spring off into the forest in a beat of hooves, but Salia held his face in her hands.

“You’re doing great, sweet thing,” she soothed, biting her lip as she watched him.

The deep ocean of her eyes, he could get lost in, and her hands withdrew and she lay back. His eyes tracked hers even as her legs spread before him, and she had her feet settled onto his shoulders, then coming to take up where her hands had been, toes curling under his jaw.

“ _ Salia _ ,” he gasped.

Still, her point was made, and he exhaled a shuddering breath, dipping his head. As he dropped, the balls of her feet came to rest on his shoulders, and toes curled into the tense muscle as his tongue flicked out, against her.

That point of contact was when Ky moaned, loud, full through his chest as he felt himself penetrated, the slim tip opening him as easily as soft butter parting. He muffled the sound into her heat, lips enveloping as much as he could, and fingers spreading her lips. His eyes were closed, firmly, pinch in his brows and the bridge of his nose as his tongue dragged up from where she was empty to the little bundle of nerves. As the flat dragged slow and full against her, her thighs trembled, feet pressed hard into his shoulders.

Ky groaned as he felt himself stretch, and still, fur was not pressed flush to his ass. He felt as though his insides were being forced to shift, to accommodate how he was being filled, a trick of the mind he was sure, but anything was possible in these realms.

He whimpered as the pressure built inside him, as he felt the stretch escalate, and then, it backed out, he felt himself rocked through the first stroke, full, long, and leaving him so empty he ached for the Hermit to push in again. He licked hard against Salia, another full, slow sweep against her, and her feet shifted in closer to his neck, pressing there, tension thrumming through her whole body. Her hands wandered down to settle into the crown of his head, to dig into his hair.

Ky keened as he got his wish, as the Hermit took him again to where he felt he’d never gone further, and then deeper still, and his voice rang out in the forest. His mouth dropped slack again, and he cried out, needy, whimpering.

“ _ Please _ -! Please,  _ please _ \- ah  _ please _ don’t- d-don’t  _ stop _ -” he cried, trembling, and he felt a heaviness against his ass, above and below.

His voice quivered, and he realized he was short of breath. The reason was his being pulled, being pushed back to lay his mouth against Salia’s cunt, work unfinished.

His neck was squeezed, and he groaned into the wet, feeling himself empty as the bear pulled back and then thrust to the hilt once more.

“T-two- two talented magicians’ orgasms,” she murmured, a smirk on her lips, “ _ that _ is going to help  _ so much _ .”

Ky didn’t respond, just kept himself in motion, and in time with the strokes of his tongue, he shunted his hips back, trying to get anything more, any hair left of stretch, of depth he could.

The dual motions served to build him fast, so fast, but his efforts with his mouth had Salia trembling. What he wasn’t prepared for was how he was thrust forward suddenly, hard, and he felt  _ swelling _ in him. It filled him so exquisitely, stretched him, the swollen knot that locked inside him pushed hard against where he needed. Ky could do nothing but lick hard, speeding his movements, as his insides were filled, his ass pulsed with the Hermit’s release surging through the massive cock, and his own taking him over in a rush, spurting into the leaf bed beneath him, and Salia in that same moment had a screaming cry wrenched from her lips, shoving his head down, his head, his neck, squeezed, trapped against the wet of her cunt and between shaking legs.

Something, ephemeral, intangible, drained from him, and over the roar of their cumulative orgasms, Ky could feel the magic in, around them surge, overflow, push him past consciousness and into blackness.

He awakened on the forest floor. He awakened with warmth in his hand, Salia’s fingers entwined with his, and the two of them alone, naked, and feeling as fresh, as new as the morning dew.

“Was that what he needed?” he asked, softly, as their eyes met.

“At least. Now, the rest.”

Ky smiled, sleepy. “This may be my favorite job yet.”


	10. day 10 - ky/guest - body swap magic | oral fixation | body modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up looking at yourself as someone else. fuck yourself [ y/n ]
> 
> tarek borrowed from [cande](http://fantasmagorias.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: split tongue, fellatio, anal sex, dirty talk

Ky woke slowly, sleepily, heavy in his body. He was tangled together with another body, and he nuzzled closer, eyes not cracking open. His companion was warm. They were soft, scent of honey, the ocean, flooding his nose, heady, a soft neck under his lips, and a little groan of pleasure. He kissed, felt a catch in his movements at his chin, but pushed on, let his eyes flutter open the barest sliver.

Blue saturated his vision.

"Ky?" he murmured in a voice not his own.

He cleared his throat. It was a deeper rumble than he'd have expected, and Ky stretched out his hand tentatively across seemingly his own chest. A deeply saturated tattoo, and skin not his own creamy pale greeted him. He didn't have time to process than beyond a guess before his own body, and clearly not that of his other self, he realized, stirred.

Grey eyes met his. Grey, and confused, faintly.

"Hello to me," his own voice said, and Ky had never realized the finer tones of his own voice. Or perhaps it was his own voice being manipulated with a different cadence than that which he usually spoke in. He bit his lip. Inside his mouth, he realized, felt different, and vastly so. There was a sensation of extra motion that he couldn't account for. Something his own, yet more of it, somehow.

"You? Ah- hello back," Ky answered in that foreign register. He wasn't sure it was fair to call his present voice foreign when even that of his own body sounded different to his ear.

Ky examined the arm he'd stretched out. His eyes traced down the tattoos that covered the forearm, and, as far as he could follow, up into the shoulder.

"You have some incredible work done," he said, bringing the other hand to brush along the skin. Rings encircled the fingers, so much more than the simple wedding band on his own hand.

"Haven't I?" he asked himself. "I'm quite fond."

"I've never...found myself in another body," Ky said, stretching carefully. He could feel strength in the body, and he drew back in, stared at himself lying under someone else's gaze.

"Nor I, though I have always wondered. Who are you? And how have you come to be here?"

Ky looked around. "Where is here?"

Open sand stretched on what felt like endlessly. It yawned into the night, empty, until Ky focused, stared hard, and ruins shuddered into view.

His body didn't answer.

"Ah- I... we're probably dreaming," he answered, voice distant. It felt so empty and yet like everything was so close. He felt a discomfort in this borrowed chest, layers of cloth almost constraining despite feeling loose, airy.

"This may be a bad place for you to dream."

Breath caught, and Ky felt a cold jolt through his very mind.

"Shh, steady, dreamer," he said to himself, and Ky felt his own hand rough on his cheek. He touched himself, and fingertips caught on wiry hairs. He traced up along the hollows of cheeks, defined cheekbones, full, thick lashes, and the elegant, smooth drape of long, straight hair.

His own body watched him, curled fingers against his cheek, thumbed against his lips.

"Easy… enjoy, you're in my body… touch yourself all you like. Should I touch yours?"

Ky felt the cheeks he wore heat. "Ah- ahah, please?"

His hand stayed on his cheek, stroked, and something in that touch felt so steady, firm, made Ky settle into it, eyes slip closed, exhale softly from a chest that wasn't his own, felt broad, powerful.

"What's your name?" Ky prodded.

"Tarek. Yours, dreamer?"

"Ky. Pleasure to meet you."

"Will I remember this?" he asked.

"Pieces. Some. It varies."

Ky smiled, felt the muscles move in foreign pulls that didn't feel like his own smile.

"That's a look for me," Tarek said, smiling up at himself.

Ky felt an unsettlement at seeing his own lips form into a dark, devious smirk.

"Likewise," he chuckled, and it struck him that he very much enjoyed the way it rumbled off his ribs.

"I can...can touch you?" he confirmed, hope in the voice.

"Mm. Do. I'd like to watch you."

Ky felt the shift as clothes were open, and weight he was unused to hung heavy, loose between his legs. He gasped.

"Oh, but to see such wonder on my own face. Go on, dreamer. It's bare for you."

Ky traced his fingers down the swell of chest, feeling as hair caught the motion, and he played at it, fingertips brushing through it. He gave a soft, low-toned sigh.

"Tarek…" he murmured, eyes slitting nearly closed. "Your body…"

"Mm. Keep going."

Ky looked down at ringed fingers as he guided one to circle a dark nipple. He caught teeth against lower lip, and realized the fullness he felt was a split tongue. He took another shuddering breath.

"I- I don't know if I can do this-" Ky mumbled, eyes closing and head turning down. The heat felt almost unbearable.

"You are doing just fine. You will do fine. What do you need, dreamer?"

Ky leaned heavier into his own hand, turned his face into it.

"Haa- Tarek," he murmured against the soft, smooth palm. "Tell me? How to touch you?"

"Steady… easy. Circle there. Pinch. Don't be careful."

Ky's hands followed as though bespelled. Fingers dragged against the skin, then closed against the firm nub of nipple. Of his own will, he pulled, and a low, breathy moan fell from his lips as the sharpness shuddered through the body. Through Tarek's body.

"Go ahead and do that again. Let yourself feel it."

He didn't release, instead repeated the motion with the other hand, squeezed against the rise of muscle before closing his fingers against the softer areola. That low voice jumped.

"You're still so gentle with me… look at you. You are like this, aren't you?"

"Y-yes- yes, Tarek," he replied. "I want to be...to be gentle with what doesn't belong to me."

"Should I be so gentle with yours?" he asked.

Ky nearly couldn't meet his own grey gaze, looking so pointedly at him.

"No- please, my body… it wants to be hurt."

Ky's own brow cocked at him, and he felt that heat flood through.

"I- I see," he admitted.

He pinched harder, and felt shocks of pleasure.

"Lower. Do not get lost," Tarek guided.

He slid touches down from chest to abdomen, feeling the firm cut of muscling continue, and his jaw hung slack. Fingers slipped in against taut navel, toyed there a moment, as it was so much more firm, defined, everything was, than his own.

" _ Touch _ me," Ky heard his own voice goad, and he took another shuddering breath.

He pushed further on until coarse hair covered his fingertips, and he felt the thick length jutting away. He encircled it in his grip.

"Oh… my body...would  _ love _ to be full of this," he murmured. He gave light strokes along it.

"Would it? Should I prepare for that?" he asked, conversationally, fingers starting to wander down Ky's body, pale skin tensing under that deliberate touch.

He mirrored that same touch on rosy nipples, and Ky could only stare, transfixed, cock in hand where it jumped in reaction to how his own body shuddered, and a little gasp, reflexive, he was sure, fell from his lips.

"So sensitive, dreamer, can you manage to be fucked?"

Ky nodded, quick. His body squirmed as he watched his hands trace down to his bare belly, to his own hips. Fingers dug in at the curve of them.

"You feel so beautiful. You'd be stunning, beneath me. Milky, blushing, would you not be? Like cream, ruddied with rose?"

Ky almost couldn't watch the spectacle of himself, so brazen, touching himself with such impunity, but he also couldn't tear away from it.

"I- I'd like that, I'd like to be- to be under you."

"You will have to be the one to make that happen, won't you?" Tarek asked, and Ky couldn't meet that pale grey gaze. "Keep going, keep touching."

Ky had his fingers around the cock in his grasp and stroked, feeling as slack skin firmed, lengthened, if barely. What he held was thick, long, and his eyes shut tightly for a moment just to imagine his body accepting it.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned.

"I'll open you up, Tarek said, fingers slipping further down.

They played for a moment at the rosy-headed length, skin slipping as he grasped, tugged. Ky heard his voice keen softly with pleasure.

"Your body… you're a fun thing, aren't you?" Tarek asked, giving another stroke, then dipping his fingers to cup, roll tight balls in his fingers. His voice pitched up, still lower than Ky had ever heard himself speak.

"Please, oh…please keep touching me," Ky urged.

The blue brow under him quirked up.

"Your hands know it so well."

Tarek pressed a slim finger further down and circled the rim, the dark pink pucker, and prodded in. His lip curled up.

"Dreamer… I wouldn't have expected you to be wet."

Ky nodded. "I- I can alter things… it's my dream, probably."

"Like the tightest little cunt," he murmured, and Ky blushed, looked away. He bit into his lip.

"Suck on me while I do this," Tarek said. "I want to see my own mouth on a dick."

Ky knelt down between pale thighs, kissed against his own cock. His lips pushed gently at the loose skin, guiding it back. Tarek's breath caught, and Ky pushed the tongue, extra motion out of his control, against the underside, slid it up towards the soft head. He felt the split part to either side of the thick vein underneath.

"Keep going, you're easier to open when you're doing that."

Ky slid his mouth over the hard length, still stroking himself too gently to get anywhere. The cock felt so heavy, thick in his hand, and his touch ventured further to full balls, let them fall into his grip. He made another low groan around the cock in his mouth, slid his lips down tightly. Tarek made a soft, barely there sound.

"Close- you get there, fast-" he gasped.

Ky could only make a soft sound of pleasure. He pulled back and pushed down slower, lips looser, and Tarek sighed, voice taking on the familiar whimper Ky knew all too well.

"You are so easy," Tarek murmured.

His finger sank deeper, adding a second. His breath shuddered. Blush tinted the creamy skin, and grey eyes grew distant.

"Your body… it wants me," Tarek teased, and Ky felt the cock in his hand jump.

He pulled back, cock left slick and needy.

"Ah- l-likewise."

"Have you ever done this?"

Ky looked away. "N-no."

Tarek placed a hand on his shoulder, and Ky was again grateful for the steadying presence.

"Go slow," he soothed, pulling back slick fingers.

There was a warmth in his own voice that Ky had never before realized. He'd never heard himself sound so firm yet gentle.

"You are ready, go ahead."

Ky shuffled, settled between his legs, aligned the head to where Tarek had stretched.

"I- haa- I can't believe I'm going to fuck… myself," he gasped, hips nudging forward, and he heard that foreign register make a low sound.

Tarek chuckled. "How do you think I feel?"

Ky felt the ring of muscle part for him, the head slide in. His breath caught, jaw hung open.

"G-good, hopefully?" he ventured.

The body under him rolled, easing him deeper, and Tarek moaned sharply in Ky's voice, high, a whine of pleasure. Lashes fluttered, and Tarek looked up at Ky, gaze steady.

"You're going to finish so fast."

"In dreams… I can go a few times." A few was an understatement.

"Lucky me. Ah, to be able to watch you."

"You can watch...you?"

Tarek smirked. "I certainly can. I've never seen myself look so shy. Now,  _ give me _ that cock."

Ky sighed through thrusting forward, that sigh escalating into a moan.

" _ Tarek _ ."

"Ky," he answered, cupping against the coarse hair of beard, and guiding him to lean down, nearly press their lips together. "Now, move, dreamer." Ky pulled back, slow, and Tarek completed the motion, lips crushing against his such that he could feel teeth behind those full, soft lips.

"Fuck," Tarek groaned against him, hand tightening on his shoulder. "Bite. This body-" and his voice caught, a moment, "should be marked up."

Ky hesitated, but caught his lip between sharp teeth, tugged gently. Tarek arched under him, stomach coming flush between them.

Ky realized he was doing nothing with his hands but bracing and curled his arm under the hollow space Tarek left under his back, kept him close. The strength still shocked Ky. He could easily lift himself, he realized. Still, he released the lip from between his teeth, kissed while Tarek teased his tongue against the seam of his lips. Ky parted against that ask, and felt the extra motion he was afforded able to caress against the soft muscle. Tarek licked, lured his tongue back into the warmth of Ky's own mouth. He kissed harder, deeper, lips almost bruising, and Ky whimpered in that deeper voice. When he pulled back, lips parted, breathing heavy, his own gaze met him, dark, heavy lidded, and lips swollen. His hips rocked in gentle thrusts.

"You're so sweet, dreamer, but fuck harder, use the body you're in."

Ky gave a little sound, snapped his hips forward, felt himself finally hilt, and Tarek's head arced back, another moan on his lips.

"Yes,  _ there _ , Ky, let yourself feel it."

Ky felt the voice he was using crack. The dissonance between his usual noises and those this body was accustomed to were too great, he realized.

" _ Tarek _ ," he gasped, voice ragged.

His jaw hung slack, and he was guided back into a kiss, hard, open, tongues slipping against each other. He felt himself unable to stop, the hazy sensation too great, and hot release surged through him. He moaned, loud, into his own hot mouth.

Tarek coiled an arm around broad shoulders, keeping them close.

"Already?"

Ky knit his brows. "I, ah, I can keep going," he assured.

"Mm, move me, put me in your lap," Tarek urged.

Ky snaked his other arm under pale, blush-stained shoulders, and had to think for a moment before lifting, settling back into a sit, legs on either side of his hips. He sat back, leaning on one hand.

"A _ hh _ , this- this  _ is _ nice," he admitted.

Hands fell to his chest, and Ky couldn't look away from how his own fingers looked resting there. He pressed his palms flat against Tarek's back, their bodies flush together, and rutted up. He felt his own soft breath against his neck.

"Bite, more."

Ky felt him move, felt how his body accepted that thick length easily and fucked down onto it, was so wrapped up in the feeling he almost didn't recognize the request at first.

"Bite you- ah- where?"

"Here, dreamer," Tarek said, moving one hand to gesture to the side of his neck, then down into the curve and across the shoulder. "Anywhere you like."

Ky took a shuddering breath.

"Steady," Tarek said, gently. "You can do this."

Ky curled his head to kiss at the pale skin where Tarek had gestured. He kissed, rolled his hips under where he was sheathed inside that tight ass, licked forked tongue against the smooth skin. His teeth grazed, and Tarek shuddered under the touch. He kissed once more, then drew his lips back and let his teeth pinch in against the skin, sharp, and a piercing moan was drawn from between his lips. He gripped tightly, and Ky released his bite.

Tarek's breath came hard. The space between them was warm, sticky with release, and Ky's body shuddered against him.

"Seems… we  _ both _ like that," Tarek murmured, raising his head slowly.

Ky cupped his cheek gently, and bent to kiss at the bite, swollen already with little indents of teeth.

"Feel like I could go again."

Ky laughed gently, a lower rumble than he still expected. "It can be like that."

"We'll wake up, eventually," he said after a moment.

Tarek rocked in his lap. "When?"

"I-impossible to say-"

As Tarek moved, Ky clung onto him, whimpered lowly.

"Fuck. Should ride my own dick more often," he chuckled.

Ky buried his face into his shoulder. "Please- please, more-"

He was pushed back, fell with a soft whump into soft sheets. Tarek, his own body, shifted over him, brightness behind him. It was so bright, like the sun.

Ky rolled up into that tightness, eyes slipping closed. His hips bucked up, hard.

His eyes snapped open, suddenly, and felt a hand wrapped around his length, smooth, gentle, pumping. Ky moaned, and lips fell to his. He kissed up against them.

"Good morning, darling," came Nadia's smooth voice. "Pleasant dreams?"

Ky gave her a faintly smirking smile that softened out into a smooth grin.

"Could say that."


	11. day 11 - ky/guest - electricity magic | strap warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> under the table does not begin to cover these transactions, but, we all sample our own products from time to time
> 
> iris borrowed from[moc](http://motherofqups.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: recreational drug use, anal sex, sex magic

“How...specialized,” Iris said, looking down at the thick, glossy metal thing.

The base of it flared out just enough that when Ky set it down carefully, it held its own, upright, in the sheets. They curled on opposing sides of the bed, sunset barely peeking through the curtains, heavy, humid, light clothes still stifling against their skin. Together a pale fascination, and then Ky stretched out his hand, fingertips sparking, and a low thrum radiated out from the creation. It fell over, and the sheets tingled under his hand. Iris could catch ripples of it from where she lay. Fallen, then, it was plain to see the grooves set into the base, etched to provide feedback.

“I would not imagine you obtained such an item to simply look at,” she said. Her lips pulled back in a teasing smile, and Ky blushed despite himself, despite the clear intentions that hung heavier than the water in the air.

“It’s going to storm,” Ky answered, withdrawing his hand, standing it upright again only for it to fall, the sweet spot lost to history now. “My magic is most, um, attuned, and ah, easiest for me to control.”

“You say it like you need an excuse, friend.”

Iris took the toy in hand and stood it again. It stayed. She sighed, though. “But I do not have a harness.”

Ky’s smile turned bashful, and he rolled to his back, stretched upside down from the edge of the bed and his fingers glanced against, then found purchase in pulling, scrapingly, a drawer in the bedside table.

Iris raised a brow.

“I see nothing will stop you, will it?”

“I see many things,” Ky chirped, hand fishing in blindly until he found purchase on his target and lifted out smooth, white leather. It had a suppleness to it that Iris could see from where she reclined, even.

“Mm. The advantages of doing business with a seer.”

His eyes slipped closed as he curled back up onto the bed, bringing the harness, and a small bottle.

“Business? Pleasure?” he teased, voice soft.

“They do so rarely intersect.” She said it almost wearily.

“And they don’t, again,” he lamented, drama falling into his voice. “If only beautiful evenings could pay my taxes.”

“If only. Then I think I would be buying far, far many more of your herbs and powders.”

He giggled at it, turning his head to face her. “This will just have to be off the books.”

“Come here, you devilish thing,” she cooed, stretching out her arm across the crisp sheets, soothingly cool on her damp skin.

Iris caught the harness from his hand and pulled it, setting it aside behind her, and with the other, set the toy alongside it. Ky rolled to his stomach, crawled to her, let her tug him into her arms, skin sticky where it touched between them, in the gaps of their clothing. His lips sought for hers, kissing lazily, weighed down caress that she returned in easy slow motion.

Clothes pooled on the floor so much water outside as sky broke. Thunder cracked over their heads.

"Now help me get this on, with those tingling hands."

Leather was a second skin on her as Ky guided it up her hips like a shapeshift, metal erect and pointing as he settled it against her like it belonged there.

"Now turn it on," she purred, stroking her fingers through his hair, sparking down his spine far more than the magic he summoned.

Ky's fingers moved to circle the metal, focus his energy into bringing the little motor to life, and as it whirred into motion, Iris let out a surprised grunt.

"It's charging, give me a, ah, a minute," he said, hesitating as he took in her bepleasured expression, lip between her teeth, and sweat on her forehead. The humidity confused what was exertion with the weather.

"Mm. Mmm, let's test your control," she said.

She sat down onto the edge of the bed. "Come here and have a seat. I'm certain you'd enjoy playing with your new toy."

Ky brought his fingers between his legs, toyed at where he'd worked himself open. The heaviness in the air, another crack of thunder, and the soft whir of machinery, it brought him in like a siren song. Iris uncorked the bottle, slicked the shining thing to a high gloss, vibrations traveling down her fingertips.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Her voice wavered too under the waves running through her.

"Here, I got this for us. Truly on the house." Ky reached to the bedside table and took a folded paper.

"What does it do, flower child?"

"Makes time meaningless, makes our feelings stronger, mixes it all together."

"Could just say it's a high," Iris laughed, stuck out her tongue, lips spread.

Ky tipped the crease into her mouth, then the other half powdered onto his, acidic, but sweet, floral.

"Now sit while it works its magic?" she guided, hand alighting on his hip.

"Don't mind if I do," and he turned, then letting his hips reach back, letting the length, the purring, beautiful length prod at his entrance and then inside of him. Iris's lap was a sea of calm then against the storm lit inside him, the chaos thrumming through his body.

" _ Ah _ ," he groaned, and she leaned into him.

Her voice rose in time with his.

"Stay right there," she whispered, voice straining, "that's the spot… So kind of you to share."

He could all but feel her pleasure in how she wound around him, in how he was entrapped in her arms, in the white nest of Iris, himself unmoving, and her roiling under her skin.

Her orgasm built in a rush of grunts,  _ sighs _ into his neck, fast, while he whimpered, immobile, her hands gripping against his shoulders.

"Ah," she finally gasped, and her words were a mesh against which he was caught.

He felt himself start to slip through. She anchored him, held him. She could have been holding him for hours. He felt himself latched onto how she filled him, how everything but her swirled, how there was no light in the sky save flashes echoing in his eyes.

"It's slowing. Bring it back to life?" Iris prodded.

Ky gasped breath that he wasn't aware had been still. Magic flowed down his spine, settled in his hips, and he clenched, feeling the energy trickle between them and a strong thrumming again take up. It was dizzying, disorienting, fantastic, and Iris pulled his arms back.

"Now… Does it feel like you've been here as long as I have?"

"No," Ky answered, "longer, sweetheart."

"Good. Even it out. Fuck me, dear thing."

He rocked for hours, minutes, years through the colors that filled up his eyes, bright flashes between both of them in the raining darkness.


	12. day 12 - ky/nadia - edging | watersports | exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every pet should be provided ample exercise and enrichment
> 
> additional tags: pet play, illusion magic, subspace, aftercare, masturbation, breeding mention, vaginal sex, explicitly ssc

Ky’s body was simultaneously very young, and right on the verge of the age where things started to  _ hurt _ later if they weren’t careful, and it was why he had soft mitts on his hands, and light padding on his knees. Those and the collar set around his neck were the only things on his body at all. It prevented any sound of his palms slapping against the tile as he walked. It let him focus on things other than pains in his knees as he crawled along beside Nadia, the chain leash bumping into his shoulder and tail swaying between his legs. The morning chill was brisk enough to have his skin prickled, cool sinking through the mitts, radiating off the marble.

“Heel, darling,” Nadia cooed.

He’d gotten out ahead of her a bit and fell back, looked up at her, shamefaced.

“That’s a good boy.”

“Taking the hounds for a walk? How quaint,” Valerius called across the hall, and Ky seized in his movements.

“While they are here, I will not have them running amok.”

That was the story. The hounds in question were actually perfectly comfortably situated in a lovely and shaded dog run at the far end of the garden. Nadia gave the leash a gentle tug.

“Come now, you surely have not been startled into forgetting what we’ve been going over,” she said, looking pointedly down at him.

Ky swallowed. His magic was powerful. It was reaching a point where he wouldn’t worry for such a spell, but for the consequences of failure.

The sun-warmed tiles ahead had him wanting to hurry, to get himself away from the cold that had him less than show ready, but Nadia kept an even pace. She made a soft click with her mouth.

“Sit.”

They were just short of where the rays reached.

Ky let his legs fold under himself in a kneel.

Nadia stroked her nails through his hair, and Valerius walked on with a little tut.

“Isn’t this a fun game, darling?” she asked, grinning, a hint of blush even in her own cheeks.

His smile was weak as he looked up, whined in a convincingly canine manner. She knelt next to him, stroked, ruffled his hair, fingers rubbing behind his ears, and his mind nearly went blank save for the illusion. If anything, it strengthened it. He could just imagine himself one of those leggy white spectres. His lips fell open and he panted. For that moment before she’d knelt, he was at the perfect level to smell the effect this was having.

“Come, let us head into the garden, and we’ll try some other things,” Nadia called, and Ky had himself again upright in that shuffling crawl.

Warmth slid up his arms, bathed his body as he moved. A shiver went through him as the chill was soothed off. Ky found his movements came easier, even descending the stairs off the veranda into the garden. The mitts, pads would pick up dirt, but he kept moving, sure that this was something Nadia must have planned for. Here, the cool was not frigid, chilling, but a balm as he was led down the path, fine gravel laid out with a smoothness he had never appreciated before this point.

“Ah, but you walk so well. Come here, set yourself for me,” Nadia guided, leading him to a raised patio intended for lounging, gazing into the garden.

Ky climbed up, wood catching on the fabric that guarded his hands and knees, and noticing that the tops of his feet were catching as much dirt as any other bit that touched the ground. His knee found little purchase through the awkward upwards crawl, and he was forced to use more strength in his arms than elsewhere to keep a somewhat even gait. Once up, he followed where she led and as she stopped, centering them, he had his hands under his shoulders, legs back slightly, just enough to let his back dip pleasantly and let the muscles through his thighs, abdomen tighten.

“Perfect, good boy,” Nadia said, knelt again next to him. “Let me look.”

Her hands skimmed down his back, and Ky had to consciously hold still, stay in place as she did so, fingertips glancing against every spot there he was most sensitive. The peaks of his shoulders, right along his spine, the jut on either side of his hips, all received the lightest touch, had his skin prickling into goosebumps. He made a little sound in his throat. Nadia’s grip tightened around his forearm, lifted his hand, only to place it a whisper further out. She guided his legs further back, then slid her touch up the tops of his thighs.

“Good, very good,” she noted as he held each placement.

Ky’s breath hitched as her touch slid around the backs of his thighs, and to grip on either side of his cheeks, spread gently with her thumbs.

“Tail is held well, low, deferential,” she commented. Her nail brushed against the faint stretch around the plug’s body. “Good muscling through the body, broad, well-set withers, we will need to take care of the back to avoid bowing." One hand slid under the tail, and a tiny whimper escaped his lips as her nails traced against the firm, tight back of his sac, then cupping, rolling his balls in her palm.

“Firm, heavy testicles,” she cooed, leaning close to him. “Good for breeding, excellent stock.”

Ky exhaled, eyes slipping closed.

Her grip ventured further still, fingers curling around his cock. He knew he was hard even before she touched him.

“Virile, very responsive,” she continued.

She pumped gently along his length, and Ky’s fingers curled into the heavy fabric of the mitts, head dropping.

“Eyes forward, present,” she reminded him.

His head jerked up, staring straight ahead despite the overwhelming need his body was filled with. Her thumb rubbed over the head of him, other fingers pulling back the skin, and the touch so directly against him had him clenching his jaw.

“Excellent, darling.”

Nadia stood, withdrawing her hand. She wiped it on a handkerchief, which was then tucked discreetly back into her bodice. Ky ached already from the loss of touch, of warmth, dick erect and awaiting her whims.

“Come now, let’s finish your exercises,” she said, and guided them back to the path.

His palms were tired, knees starting to chafe even through the pads, and he trundled on, keeping pace. She'd given him water, run him through exercises before even venturing from their room, and he could feel the effects. He blushed. It was something they had discussed. He whined up at her. Nadia looked down.

"What do you need?"

He made another whine, head then dropping and wiggling his ass so that the tail swayed. Nadia's lips quirked up, and her lips formed into a silent  _ oh _ .

"Come, off the path, I'll not have you make a mess where anyone would walk," she said, and led him away, through a generous gap in the flora.

Ky lagged, watching her, and her eyes met his.

"Safe, darling?" she asked.

"Safe," he murmured, cheeks bright, reddened under her gaze.

She nodded, crouched next to him.

"Lift," she guided, and her hand reached around his abdomen, clutching at his half-hard cock to direct.

He cocked a leg up, feeling the strain through his hips, the pull of muscles unused to such a motion. He held the pose.

"Go ahead, puppy, relieve yourself."

Shame blended with a devious excitement into a hot slurry of thoughts in his mind as he forced his body relaxed, slowly felt warmth fill his cock and heard the wet sound on the ground below. He sighed despite the feeling of heady humiliation that swelled through him, seemed to drain right out along with the piss. As the stream slackened off, Nadia gave him a quick shake in her hand, and then withdrew that same kerchief, dabbing at him, then wiping her hand.

"Such a good, neat boy, so good at letting me know what you need," she praised, stroked through his hair.

She kissed the top of his head before standing, resuming them on their path. Ky felt it in his chest that he'd never be able to walk past this break in the bushes again without feeling some of that same excited shame.

At a point, Ky lagged.

“What do you need, darling?” she asked, kneeling next to him in the path. “Words, please.”

Ky panted softly. “Water?”

Nadia looked between the paths that lay before them. “I believe you know these better than I, even. Please, lead on.”

He knew what she referred to, certainly, and looked meaningfully down the leftmost path.

“This way? Go ahead, lead.” Nadia dropped slack into the leash, and Ky started towards where he could rapidly hear babbling water beyond the trees, energy in his step as he could think of it, cooling, and thirsty as he was. His tongue felt coated in dust from crawling along, and as the stone fountain came into view, Nadia led him to it.

“Drink, love, drink your fill.”

Hands perched onto the edge, and Ky lowered his head, sucking water into his mouth messily, quickly, nose and chin wet with his efforts. She sat on the edge alongside him, leash dangling from her fingers. Ky slurped until finally raising his head, fringes of his hair clinging to his face from where they’d fallen in.

“A mess you’ve made yourself,” she teased, brushing it back away from his face. “My thirsty good boy. You  _ are _ so good, aren’t you? You love to please, to show off for me.”

Her fingers rubbed at his jawline, then nails scraped lightly behind his ear. Ky sighed, smiling, almost dopey-eyed.

“Words, please, are you tired?”

Ky knelt once more, hands resting on the ground, feet folded neatly under him. Words didn’t come easily from the slurry his mind was in, muddled by praise, by how he was still half-hard, cock pricking up from between his thighs.

“Hands- hands are a little tired- um- knees… tired.”

Kneeling on the stone around the fountain, though, it was less so. The cold of the palace floor was wholly different than this, which was soothing on where he was starting to feel worn down.

“Roll over, darling, give your feet a rest,” Nadia guided. “On your back.”

He slid down and stared up at her from the cool that soothed through his aching shoulders, back, the immediate relief of there being no more weight on his extremities.

Nadia moved from sitting to kneeling, skimmed a hand down him, nails dragging against the smooth of his abdomen. The muscles flexed, just short of pushing him into writhing, squirming.

“You  _ are _ a good boy,” she cooed, swept his hair back from his forehead, scratched into his scalp, and Ky lost all sense about himself. In that moment, he was one of those white fae creatures, long-legged, rolling in the dirt and tongue lolling from a wide-split mouth. Legs kicking, he could see himself, bach arching into how she rubbed across his belly, whining, grumbling little growls, and then, her hand fastened around his cock.

“Wet, for me,” she murmured, and that magic dripped from him, skin all but exuding the lubrication she requested, and Ky howled like a feral creature as her hand pumped along him, fast, working him back to full hardness in an instant, and then, as he felt himself on the edge, the precipice of coating himself in his own release, he was dropped, let to flop back against his belly, and her fingers seized, squeezed gently at his balls. He yelped, rutted his hips up against her grip.

“Shh- hold. Hold, darling. Not yet. Hold.”

He whined. His back arched, weight on his feet and shoulders as he writhed. His breath hissed, and he made soft, high moans.

“There is no bitch here for you,” Nadia chided him, “I will not waste the seed of such a fine stud animal.”   
Ky could have sworn he saw a wink in her eye as she regarded him. There was unmistakably a quirk in her lip.

“Rest, dearest, up when you are ready.”

Ky lay still, shivering, and then finally feeling his pulse, breathing slow to normal rates. He lay a bit longer, then, until he started to feel  _ cold _ rather than soothed, and then exhaled, eased back up, shifted once more to hands and knees. He wiggled his ass, tail swaying, stirring inside of him, and gave a little bark.

“Oh, such a good boy, let us finish our walk, then!”

And yet, by Ky’s intimate knowledge of the layout, they walked further, deeper into the garden, not in any direction that would lead them out. The trees grew more dense. They were approaching his own section of the garden. Quiet, isolated, and cultivated with such a calculated wildness. Nadia led him to one of many of the secluded platforms, this one thatched over with a lattice, woven through with flowering vines and dense foliage surrounding. The lounge, almost a daybed, was lightly cushioned, and Nadia guided him to it, then sitting, demurely.

“Sit,” she directed, to the space in front of herself.

Ky settled into that neat kneel again, feet tucked under, and hands resting on the smooth wooden decking.

“Sit, and behave,” she said and held out the end of his leash to his mouth.

His lips, teeth parted, and she set the leather between them.

“Hold this.”

Him contained by himself, Nadia then stood, and parted, hitched her gown up, sliding it up her thighs to be out of the way, and Ky’s eyes were drawn immediately to the dampness between her legs. It clung to her inner thighs, the lips of her cunt that he could see peeking from under neatly trimmed hair. She reseated herself.

“I see I have your attention, my good boy,” she cooed, petting the top of his head in deliberate strokes.

From the space between her breasts, nestled just under her bodice, she produced a small, slim vial.

“I am to understand that a creature can be trained to give pleasure by coating oneself in something they would like to lick. Could my pet be trained in such a way?”

She smiled, eyes narrowing at him as Ky whimpered, though holding as still as he could. The image of that white dog almost overcame him, and his hands- his  _ forepaws _ danced against the decking, shifting, shuffling, but his rear stayed rooted to the spot.

“I see my boy is excited by the idea. Good. Your mistress will let you taste something delicious.”

She uncorked the vial and held it out to him.

“Taste it.”

He licked at the rim, and sugar water, a syrupy concoction, coated his tongue. Coherent thought receded further, as he settled deeper into the persona, this pet who craved another taste of what was withdrawn so quickly.

Nadia sat back, ruby eyes watching him intently, and her fingers moved to her nether lips, parting them, and tipping the vial, coating. His heart leapt to his throat, despite knowing,  _ knowing _ as an intelligent enough man, where this was going. The space into which he was letting himself freefall was giddy, excitement radiating from his very being. His hands trembled in the mitts. He practically bounced where he sat. Most distractingly, his cock jumped between his clenched thighs.

“Such an excited good boy. Come here, see what I’ve put for you.”

Ky nosed forward, following the point of her fingers, eyes slipping closed and tongue stretching out. He could smell the sweetness, the drenched musk, and all he could taste was syrup as his tongue pressed between her lips. At that touch, he heard a delighted purr of pleasure, and he licked harder, sweeping up that sticky-sweet fluid from her folds before he could make its way to her entrance. There, too, he licked, tongue pulling at the sensitive opening. Nadia's restrained voice hit his ears as his tongue slid against, up and over the bump of her in near-feral laps. More of the fluid dribbled against his lips.

" _ That's _ a good boy, keep going," Nadia praised, stroking through his hair.

It came to him sharply that he could be a very  _ bad _ dog about this, could settle fully into that persona, that the part he was playing need not be well behaved, but he kept seeking the sweet nectar that drenched her, tongue curling against her clit in quick motions that had a groan of pleasure, soft, subdued, falling from her lips. Her grip tightened, and a little barely-there hitch of breath, a soft moan, was the only notice he got before his head was pulled back by the collar.

"Would my good boy like to spend himself?" she asked, then pulling him forward, guiding him up. He let his hands bracket her on either side, framing her hips between the mitts. His cock drooled precum, sliding down the shaft.

She bit her lip, looking around, a playful, mischievous look in her eyes.

"Nobody will find us so deep in the garden, but I wonder what they would see, what would your magic show them?"

The idea seemed to delight her as her smile grew wider. Her fingers wandered down to part the lips of her cunt. Ky felt himself slip further down, his thoughts narrow further into a place where he could only think of it, her cunt taking him, filling her through wild, feral rutting, howling as he came-

She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Darling, come on, come inside," she guided, pulling him by the collar until his cock was between her cunt lips, lay there, and he had the idea that he  _ should _ keep up such a pretense that he was untrained in such debauchery.

"You're so close, big boy, come now, inside," she cooed, pulling again.

_ Big _ hit him in such a way. Ky knew it wasn’t true, but it stirred a wild need in him. He could just imagine it, some big swollen cock.

She kept herself spread, and Ky rocked his hips into the slick, just rubbing into her, eyes on her rather than where he dribbled precum against her clit, her mound, the thatch of hair that covered it.

Her fingers shifted, encircled the rosy head and slid it to align with her entrance on the next motion of his hips pulling back.

"You'll like it much more in here, here is where you could breed a bitch," she teased, and Ky whimpered.

As he let his hips push forward again, the image that hit him, of himself, foreign cock between his legs and knotted into her through climax, forced its way to the top of his mind, and his next movement was snapping, wild. His illusions relied so heavily on playing a part that he found it so easy to become the mask in that moment. Nadia's response was a deep, low moan that had wings beating through the trees, disturbed by their fervor.

"Oh, yes, sweet pet, go on," she goaded.

There was a delight in her voice that spurred him into a beastly, unrestrained motion, fast, hard, like some creature let off leash.

He was close before he could even think it, could do more than whimper as fire built in his belly, as he let loose with a feral cry.

Another couple of shallow thrusts, and Ky realized he'd dropped the spell, now leaned over her, joined at the hip, panting, for anyone aside from just her eyes to see.

Nadia rose to her elbows and cupped his cheek.

"A good thing we're so far," she laughed, clear like a bell. "You do put that lovely thing to use." She said it as her eyes looked to where he was still deep in. "A bit lost in the role, were you? Words, darling."

Ky nodded, "ah- a bit," he murmured.

"Come, come up here," she guided, and he pulled out in a reluctant motion, slid himself up onto the cushion.

"How did you find it?" she asked, stroking against his jaw.

Ky leaned into the touch.

"It- ahh- it was so easy to fall into the role. S- _ so _ easy," he answered.

"Mm. But how did you enjoy it?"

" _ A lot _ ," he sighed, eyes slipping closed.

She had him pushed onto his back, and stroked against his body, fingers rubbing along lines of muscle, stroking down his thighs until she reached where the pads fastened to his knees. She pulled at the ties of one.

"You move so differently. I was delighted by it," she said, smiling deviously. "To imagine I could get such wildness from my quiet, unassuming husband just by putting him on a leash, telling him what I wanted others to see."

Ky stretched a leg out as the pad was removed. Nadia rubbed over the reddened knee before moving to the other. He rested his mitted hands on his chest, smiling.

"It was a… a feeling. It really was something. I- it was so easy to picture."

"What was so easy?" she prodded, setting the second pad aside. She rubbed gently there as well.

"Just, ah… imagining. Imagining I really was some type of beast. Letting myself, um… letting myself, ah, f-fuck- that way?"

Her fingers glanced against his cock on the way up, softening, still glistening with release and her slick. She took a hand into hers and started at the lacing.

"Ahh," she chuckled, looking down at him. "Perhaps next time, we should put your magic to another use."

"Ah?"

"You have changed your body before. You might make a smaller modification. A little thing, to help with that mindset," she said. Nadia's smile was heavy with implications.

Ky's cheeks tinted pink, and he took advantage of one hand being freed to cover his mouth almost demurely.

"You can't mean-"

She made a little purr of affirmation. "You have many toys you could model after, do you not?"

Ky's other hand was freed, and he reached for, wove his fingers between hers.

"That- ah...um- aha, you'd like that?" He smiled nonetheless, a crooked grin.

"I think I  _ would _ . Would you? Would you enjoy seeing this pretty thing as another shape?" She asked it while tracing her fingers down the underside, rubbing just under where, softening, skin loosened around the head.

Sensitive, still, Ky let himself exhale softly. "Y-yes- yes, mistress," he answered.

“Then, let it be for another day. For now, perhaps for once I shall enjoy your favorite napping spot.”

The second mitt was set aside, and she pulled Ky’s tired body in against herself.

“What do you need, darling? Do you need anything else?” she asked, smoothing her hands through his hair.

“Just this. Just you. Just you knowing that was the most fun I’ve had in a while,” he said, smiling up at her.


	13. day 13 - ky/nadia - love potions | toys | humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do not fuck the plants
> 
> additional tags: sex pollen and associated dubcon but with emphatic verbal assent, masturbation, overstimulation, aftercare, hurt/comfort

As she stepped down into the cool shade of the overhang, she took in the surroundings. Lattice work was interwoven with vines, blooms trailing in the air and shifting in the light breeze. She could feel the calm wash over her. She could almost forget what she'd come to get Ky for. Hair splayed across the linens, he snored softly. Nadia watched him quietly for long moments. Birdsong lilted through the air. She could see that the mars in the ground from animal paddocks were nearly healed over. The lushness was pruned, cared for, and anything but manicured. Loose tendrils draped down the dark-stained woodwork. The wild tending put Nadia into a state of mind to lie down there with him.

She drew near to him and sat on the futon, trailed her fingers up his arm. Ky stirred after moments of touch against his arm, eyes slitting open.

“Naaaadia,” he said, voice sleepy and lazy.

“Where were you this time?” she asked.

His eyes settled back to grey as he came back to himself, and he smiled. “I don't actually know! Maybe next time I'll get closer to finding out.”

Nadia offered him a hand. “Maybe I know it,” she said. “Tell me about it?”

Ky fell poetic about tall spires and a humid afternoon, delicate inlays of gold into pale timber, the ocean, and salt hanging heavily in the air. Tiled shingles shone wetly in the sea spray, lace and dowelled curtains protected the indoors. White clothing obscured the crowds in the streets, undifferentiated everyone from one another.

Nadia held his hand as he spoke.

“I'd love to go there,” he finished, looking with hope at Nadia.

She looked away, out into the garden, pondering.

“Truly, Ky, I do not know that I've ever heard of a place like that. To find it.. we should travel beyond Vesuvia and Prakra. I'd like to find it with you. I'd like to look for it with you.”

He leaned against her, enjoyed the privacy, intimacy of his own space.

“I'd like that a lot, when we can find the time.”

Nadia squeezed his hand. “For my husband? We will make the time.”

Ky's face glowed red and he turned away.

“You came for something, though?” He asked, smiling sheepishly while looking ahead.

“Yes, my dear,” Nadia said, catching his face to turn him to her. “Perhaps to see your face, but also, I've run up against a structural question that I think could use a different approach.. I've been looking at it too long. I was hoping you might provide a fresh set of eyes.”

Ky turned his head into her hand, kissed her palm. “Anything I can do,” he said, then meeting her eyes, his own bright.

“Thank you, dear, I wouldn't have woke you except-,” she started, but he jumped in suddenly.

“I- you can always!”

“Interrupting,” she noted. “And disregarding your personal time…”

His face heated further. “M-mistress,” he muttered.

“We'll talk more about that later tonight, won't we?” she teased.

“Y-yes Mistress, thank you,” he said.

He took her hand to stand, followed her eagerly through the winding passages leading to her study.

What he found before him was a map, overlaid with string fastened to picks.

“Some parts of the city are in poor repair, but water routes through these areas to others, so repairing will cause disruption to others.. But routing new piping could damage the buildings they're under. I can account for moving to new routes safely everywhere but here,” she said, tracing one red line. “There's nowhere else for it to go that is close, and the building above may not survive. We will, of course, rebuild, but..”

Ky leaned over the grid, hair falling over his shoulder and brushing the thin paper. His finger followed the parallel lines on either side.

“What if when we rebuilt the ones on either side to carry more and branched them to cover the area?”

Nadia's brow creased as she looked, and worked her fingers to follow his. She spanned her hand the distance.

“I was so caught up that each needed to be replaced,” she murmured to herself. “I'll speak with the engineers, that may be the answer.”

She flicked a finger across the red ties. “I can finally finish this. The city has needed it for years. No more wondering what's in their water.”

Her stance grew heavier. “So many years of falling apart.”

Ky drew up alongside her, just close enough to still be proper.

“And now nobody can stop you,” he said, voice soft, reassuring.

“A kinder way to look at it. I wish the people could all share your sentiment. There is a second project I needed your help with, but this one is less.. far reaching, in its consequences.”

Her smile took on a more conspiratorial note.

Ky caught and mirrored it. “Oh? What could you possibly need my help with?”

Nadia beckoned, and he followed, and noted that they certainly were not going anywhere near any of their work spaces, but back to the bedroom.

“Nadi-” he started.

“Dear, nothing like that, not in the middle of the day!”

As they reached the inlaid doors, though, and Ky stepped through, the fragrance in the air drew his eyes immediately to the source. Flowers he’d never seen before sat, small, in frail and damaged potting. Their blooms, though, were lush, in lurid, vivid colors.

“I had them brought in here so that nobody might bother them until you had a look,” Nadia said, placing a hand gently into the small of his back, and giving him a soft nudge. “They’ve come a long way.”

Ky crossed the room in quick, excited steps. “N-Nadia- th- they’re so-” he started, and stopped himself just short of touching one of the velvety petals. “Oh- they’re  _ perfect _ ,” he exclaimed. He beamed at them, then turned his gaze to her. “I- I’ve never seen anything like them!”

“I must admit, I also did want your reaction, just for myself,” she said, drew up beside him.

“W-where did you- where did you find them?” he asked, voice almost shaking. “P-please say they weren’t too much-”

Nadia shook her head, gave him a pleased smile. “Confiscated, actually! They were being traded for illicit goods, and you’ll be pleased to know that all of said  _ goods _ will be safely taken back to their homes.”

“Animals?” Ky asked.

She dipped her head in a nod. “And what I suspect may be some stolen… artifacts. I wish that my ex-husband had not encouraged that business, but fewer and fewer are coming through. There were more plants, and I have them being taken to the garden as we speak, but these seemed to need much more attention. I was hoping that you could determine what these and the rest are, and look into where they’ve come from?”

Ky’s cheeks reddened, and his hand hovered still over the petals. Nadia took it in her own and brought his knuckles to her lips.

“And perhaps.. If they might not become a nuisance, if allowed to flourish here?”

Ky couldn’t meet her gaze. “O-of course- I’d love to,” he managed.

“Thank you, I knew I could ask,” Nadia said. Her voice was warm, and Ky felt it almost under his skin. “Let the staff know if you need them moved, but if you’d like to work here, you’ll not be disturbed until dinnertime.”

Ky turned his hand in hers, clasped gently. “Wait- please.” He tilted his head up, met her eyes. “First- may I?” he asked.

Nadia laughed softly. “My own husband- you’re like a boy in love. I might even think you fancy me!”

He laughed with her before standing suddenly to press his lips to hers. He smiled into the kiss, and especially at the rising fierceness in how she met him.

“I do hope you’ll allow me to continue that, later,” she teased, and her touch lingered against his jaw before leaving him to richly scented petals and torn leaves. He was in exquisite hell.

Ky finally let his fingers brush the petal.

It shuddered under his touch, and he exhaled.

A puff of fragrant mist hit his nose, and Ky breathed deeply. He felt warmth in his cheeks.

That warmth traveled down his throat and spread across his chest in a way that made him want  _ touch _ .

He sat back, gathered himself a moment. It spread down. He felt warmth coil in his belly.

Ky shuddered, leaned in to the bright blossom, and pressed his nose in as though to kiss. The flowers twitched and shook, and pollen fell onto his cheeks. He sucked it in.

Like lightning, the heat shot through his body.

"Oh, bad idea," he murmured to himself, realizing the reflex he'd followed. He shuddered more than the flowers had. "Definitely.. a bad idea."

His clothes felt tight all across his body. Tight, hot, and he was intensely aware of the fabric. Smooth. Sheer, and yet so snug.

It flowed into his arms, out to the tips of his fingers. He was terribly glad for no shoes as his very toes tingled.

He landed on his knees heavily and winced.

Ky had no idea if how hot, how tight his whole body felt was bad, or good. His cheeks felt as if they were glowing, and he wanted so badly to take off every piece of clothing that wrapped around his skin. He felt the prickles of sweat on his forehead, shoulders, back.

"Ohh. Oh. No," he murmured to himself.

He took a hard breath. What dimly occurred to him urged him to dizzily turn and move forward and to a cord that would call for-

His hand landed on the cord, and he managed to fasten his fingers around it, but not with enough force to pull. His fingers caught against the wall as he slipped down, and he gasped.

The only word that would come to his lips was his wife's name. He called it.

He murmured it until he felt a hand on his face and groaned into it.

He was dully aware of his cheek being stroked and being eased into a lap.

" _ Nadia _ ," he murmured as his eyes rose to her face, intense with concern.

"What happened?" she asked, voice barely held level.

"Definitely.. don't think those flowers are for public use," he joked, voice wavering. His vision swam, colors too bright and deep.

"Darling," she exclaimed, "we'll send for a doctor!"

"Wait," Ky murmured. "Can you- just touch me?"

Her hand fell immediately to his forehead, and he leaned up into it, moaned softly.

Her fingers burned into his skin. He arched in her lap.

"All right, we'll wait, and see," she said, gently.

Her fingers combed into his hair, and his breath came in a huffing gasp. Ky swore he could feel every hair follicle move under her touch.

"Nadia, please, touch-  _ more _ ," he asked.

Her other hand cupped his chin, laid in her lap and damp with sweat. His gaze, dazed though it was, stayed fixed on her. Ky’s body craved for her. She stroked down his cheek and under his chin and he moaned.

“I- I’ve- I’ve read-  _ I’ve read about this _ -” he murmured. “It,  _ ahh _ \- it will wear off. It will  _ wear _ -”

“Mm,” Nadia intoned. “Safe, darling?”

He could almost screech it, but beyond the sweat on his brow, beyond how he arched in her hold, he could feel it, he could feel the craving-aching-needing- he could feel it sitting centered in his consciousness that he did not wish to be attended to by anyone else but her, by who she would choose. He did not wish anyone to know of his plight safe his wife, save his Nadia, that there were no more skilled, no better hands, no better judgment to see him through it. It rasped from his throat.

“ _ Safe _ ,” he groaned. “I promise, I promise,” he all but wept. “Please help me. Please, please please, I trust you, I trust you so much.”

“Up, up, dear,” she said, fastening her hands into his, and pulling him to his feet though his joints wished to buckle out from under him, to drop him again, and eased him up onto the bed. “I will not have you suffering on the floor in indignity.”

“Is this not already?” he asked, jaw slack but smiling as he looked up at her.

She chuckled, but her smile was grim. “Would you like it to be? Tell me, darling, how you  _ want _ this.”

His breath hissed. “Clothes- clothes please off- whatever- however you want- reference… it’s on the desk- it’s towards the back- didn’t get there yet but I- I- I know it-”

“Darling, this wouldn’t be a ploy…” she started, but thought better of it, still a faintly wry smile on her lips. “No, you would simply ask. I will be  _ right _ back. Hands on the sheets and not your body, husband.”

She said it, and his fingers clenched against them, fisting, rumpling them, working them into crinkled balls in his palms.

Nadia moved to the desk and picked up the book, tattered, dog-eared, almost more markers than pages in various places. She brought it to the bed, settling into the sheets, and scooped the writhing mess into her lap as she flipped through the pages one-handed.

“Ahh,” she exhaled.

Her hand slid under the fabric of his shirt, finger circling against a peaked-hard nipple, rubbing over it, and making Ky keen, whimper.

“I see. So for a possible relative of this, you would need to be thoroughly sexually exhausted...All right, dear, we will see. If the effects are not diminishing in a few hours’ time, though, it is my duty to call a physician.”

Ky made a high, needy sound under her touch as she read.

“An interesting variety...the speculated origins of this here are the Arcana realms… I would love to know how one transports a plant back from there… that will be a question for another time, though, won’t it?” she asked, almost a purr as she set the book down and slid down the bed alongside where he panted.

Ky’s body arced into hers the moment it contacted him, and she hand a hand around each of his wrists.

“Now, darling, normally I would delay you, try to make you hold on as long as possible, but, this does specify  _ exhausted _ , so, I think the better option will be to see how fast we can work. Might I employ some… artificial means upon you?”

As her lips moved, they pulled into a smirk, and his jaw hung slack, eyes glassy.

“P-please- please whatever- whatever you need-”

“Whatever  _ you _ need, darling.”

“Please,  _ please _ yes,” he whined.

“You normally would get nothing for whining so, but, you are suffering,” she said, taking one hand away and reaching into the bedside table.

She pulled back with a sleek metal object, hollow at either end, short.

“Is- is that- oh please oh  _ please _ ,” he whimpered.

“Of course. It will do even more for you than my hand would, and we’ll have you out of this realm in no time.”

Despite the situation, a wink crinkled one eye. She also withdraw a little vial, and uncapped it with a pragmatic swiftness, drizzling part of the contents into the hollow end that pointed upright until it dribbled from the bottom.

Ky gasped, huffed air, eyes rolled back, and had his free hand pushing his bangs back. His breath came heavy, and his chest felt tight like he was being pulled inwards by the hollow of his ribs.

“N-Nadia- N _ ahdiaaaa _ ,” he cried, hand sliding down to cover his eyes. “I- I’m sorry- I’m so sorry- I’m go- g-going to l- lose- l- l-  _ lose my mind _ \- I’m s- so- ssss so  _ sorry _ -”

She set it back down on the table, heedless of the mess, and fell upon him, kisses against his cheeks, hand cupping, stroking against the opposite sides from her lips in turn.

“Darling, darling, focus, focus on me,” she soothed, eyes meeting his, ruby irises all but locking him in to hers. “You must not apologize. This was an accident, and I will get you through it, and you will be all right. Do you believe me?”

He huffed, snuffled, grey eyes on the verge of spilling over as she cupped his face. “Y-yes- yes- y-yes I be- I be- I believe you-” he hiccuped through.

“I am sorry for teasing you some, you are a delight when you’re desperate, but, this is different for you,” she said, finishing the work he had attempted at, pushing his bangs from his slick forehead.

“N-no no no- it’s- it’s fine- I- I know- I know I’m- f-fuck- fuck- oh fuck I just- I just need- I need  _ please _ I need it- s-so bad-”

She caressed his face, cupping his face in her hands, and kissed gently at his lips, let him wind his arms around her for long, long moments until the breathing was racing, but not pulling out sobs from him.

“All right, we will see how quickly we can exhaust you,” she said, gently.

Her hands worked his clothes open and off, and Ky didn’t have the presence of mind to be grateful that he dressed in such easy things to undo from the front. Fabric splayed wide, pants undone, then pulled down his legs, he felt himself hot-cold in the room, desperately needing something, needing everything, and getting  _ nothing _ he felt, despite Nadia’s hands on his body. One hand remained on him, steadying in the middle of his clammy chest as the other picked up the short hollow tube that he knew to be filled in soft, pliant nubs, that would wrap him up so tight, missing the warmth, the  _ feeling _ of a warm cunt, but would drag orgasm from him like an order.

Thrusting into it was already its own kind of overload, each ridge, each nub sweeping against him, pulling release up from the roots, and Ky realized he wasn’t being touched, wasn’t wrapped up in it, but his cock dribbled thick precum.

“Ky, darling, if you can get so close without it, I have no doubt,” she soothed, hand heavy on his chest, an anchor, feeling himself nearly in sleep paralysis but for his muscles writhing under his skin, but he couldn’t lift his arms, legs. “We will fix this.”

He groaned, and felt the heavy embrace slide down his length, and he yelled out into the room. It wasn’t even to the base before he felt himself come, painful, none of the feeling of release he was expecting, only a tighter pull in his chest.

“N- _ Nadia _ !” he exclaimed, eyes swimming.

“Shh, good, good, that was one, let us see how many,” she said, taking the sheath firmly into her hand and pumping it along his length.

Ky arched up off the bed, yelping at the suddenness. Despite his feeling as though he hadn’t even released, lacking the tiredness, lacking the heaviness, his body was still aflame, raw from it, and his hips bucked into how she moved.

“Go on, yes, darling, quickly,” she hummed, speeding up her movements, and pale release shot from the end to splatter against his chest.

Her hand took much of it, and then removed from there, coming to take over the pumping of the toy, to feel at gently, cup his balls. Her touch felt almost cold there, and he realized they must be so warm, swollen from the effects. Her fingers squeezing had another jet of release lancing through the air.

He laughed. It was a choking, sobbing sound that rounded into a breathless gasp of it. “We- we’ll oh we’ll ha- hhh- haaaaa- have t- to d- doc-  _ doc _ \- we g-gotta  _ write this down _ -” he cackled against how his throat wanted to close to anything except another heady moan.

“Yes, we certainly will,” Nadia agreed, “now keep going, dearest one, these feel far too full for you, I believe you’ll need to drain them.”

Ky nodded shakily, barely registering it as more release dribbled from his cock, drooled into the sleeve around him, and down onto her hand. Nadia kept the motion steady, fast, and his eyes could cross from how alight his skin felt, how dizzy, spun out he felt, how  _ hot _ his whole body felt as though with fever.

He could barely feel himself releasing in spurts that painted his chest, his abdomen, his hips, the surrounding sheets in dribbles, droplets, sticky ropes. Ky’s jaw hung slack, and his head was a dizziness of noise that he wasn’t sure was his or was echoes or imaginings.

“Darling, good news,” Nadia cooed, rolling his balls in her palm, and her hand still felt cool by comparison, “the swelling is going down. Our efforts are paying off.”

“Y-your- your- your efforts,” he managed, giving her a single eye as the other was pinched shut with pleasure.

“Tell me, how are you feeling?” she asked, keeping up her motions, no longer needing to add any lubrication beyond what his own spend was providing.

He panted, and any words he was about to utter were torn off by a high moan as more fluid pulsed from his cock.

“Ahh- ah fuck- I’m- ahh- N-Nadia- it’s- I- I can’t t-tell if I’m hot from th- from t- from the  _ pollen _ or if- if it’s- ahh- from… from how  _ much I’ve come _ .”

“You are sounding steadier, darling,” she said, massaging gently with her hand, that motion alone squeezing white dribbles from the sleeve as she moved it.

He made a gasping, keening sound, head thrown back. “I- c-c-  _ can feel it _ wh- when  _ I come _ -” he whimpered.

“Does it feel good, dear?” she asked, a lilt unable to stay from her voice.

“Y-yes- y _ es _ \- c-couldn’t- couldn’t when- when we started- oh  _ fuck _ \- N _ ahdia _ \- f-feels  _ so good _ -”

He gasped it, fingers pulling at the sheets.

“Good, then, we are entering familiar territory again,” she said, squeezing again, pumping faster now.

Ky wailed, back arching again, until only his shoulders, his ass contacted the bed, and what shot from him was nearly clear, watery, landing among thicker white release.

Nadia’s hand tightened, and he held that pose as another release followed in quick succession, and he barely made a sound at it, and another, until his breath came soft, and his hand fumbled from the sheets, messied, to her wrist, gripped on it.

“Y-yellow-” he exhaled. “It’s- haa- it’s- please-”

She pulled the dripping sheath from his flushed cock, streaked white with fat droplets of release.

His eyes slid open as his back contacted the sheets, sticky, sweat-soaked. His body was nearly boneless, and eyes unfocused, wobbling, as they strained towards her.

“Is it over?” she asked, gently.

Ky nodded, swallowed hard, voice barely a whisper when he finally spoke. “J-just- just hurts. I can’t- …. Ah I  _ cannot _ \- can… can not  _ ever _ do that a _ gain _ .”

She wiped her hand on one unsullied stretch of sheets, and moved it to wipe sweat from his brow.

“No, you cannot, and, we will ensure that this reference is  _ updated _ ,” she said, voice firm, and a flash in her eyes, something fierce, protective there for a moment. “And nobody else will either.”

He gave her a tired, weak smile. “Ah- at least… at least my sacrifice will benefit science,” he laughed.

“I would not like you to  _ suffer so _ for every advance,” she said, but his laugh was infectious, and she smiled at it.

“No… not  _ like this _ ,” he agreed.

She sat in silence for long moments, eyes simply fixed on him, until he noticed a sheen to them.

“Nadia?” he asked, weakly stretching a hand up to her face.

“Ky,” she answered, chin wrinkling, and biting her lip.

“I- I am sorry-” he said.

Her teeth bit down harder, and her eyes darted away for a moment before focusing back on his, uncomfortable, a flush mottling her skin.

“ _ Darling _ , I am the one who should be sorry.”

She shook her head, pushing at the waterline of one eye, before grabbing a corner of the sheets from the foot of the bed.

“Nadia? Um- h-hold my hand?” he asked, pulling his lips into a tiny, crooked smile. “You said it yourself, it... Was an accident?”

She took his hand into her grip, pulled in a deep, uneven breath. “I- know. It scared me. I was afraid for you.”

“I was… kinda scared for me too. But you were there. I- I knew I’d be fine.”

Nadia dabbed at her eyes with the sheet corner. “Would that I- … that I had the trust in me that you have so wholeheartedly.”

“Please?” he asked, eyes shining as though in response. “You wouldn’t have let a thing happen, you had a plan, I- I was scared. I was- but um- you know why?”

Nadia arched a brow. “Why, dearest?”

“I didn’t want… um- I- I didn’t want, ah, I didn’t want Julian to see me, ah,  _ like this _ .”

She shook her head. “My love.  _ Now _ I am offended,” she said, with a soft smile. “That you imagine I would send for him while you were  _ like this _ .”

He chuckled. “On death’s very door and covered in my own spend?”

“I would have a genial chat with Death, and see that you were allowed proper time to compose yourself, and we should put a flower pot over your... embarrassment that remained.”

Her smile slowly lost its pained tone as they stared at each other a long moment, her gaze then dragging down the debauched, painted planes of his body.

“But I can look as much as I like, can I not?” she asked, then, eyes rejoining his.

“Aha, I- I suppose it’s only fair.”

“Then, let me look while feeling comes back into your legs, and then we shall make our way to the private bath.”

“You- you’ll have a long while to look,” he answered, smiling.

Nadia leaned over him, laid her lips on his forehead. “And I shall enjoy every moment.”


	14. day 14 - noe/lucio - praise | mirrors | punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, there is no additional charge for sex with your swordsmith
> 
> additional tags: anal sex, bratting, spanking, attempted ssc

Noe pushed him to his knees, and Lucio glared up at him, eyes saying defiance, lips twisted into a smirk.

"Is this how you'd treat your former count?"

Noe looked around the workshop, then scowled down.

"This doesn't look like Vesuvia to me," he answered, voice sharp.

" _ A _ former count?" Lucio's voice took on a slight whine.

"Former? Yes," Noe said, a grim little chuckle in his voice.

"I could make this very good for you," Lucio prodded, hands flat on the floor and leaning forward. The claws, armor lay aside on the work table, the beginnings of insets hammered, pitted into some pieces.

"Tell me how," Noe said, settling down onto an austere wooden stool.

"Could get you in good, with some very powerful people-"

"Don't care."

"Could make a name for you in battle-"

"Boring."

"Could rise to power together-"

"And?"

"Could have you more fame for your work than you'd-"

"Sounds like a lot of work."

Lucio stared up at him, grey eyes wide.

"The hell! What do you  _ want _ ?"

Noe cracked a grin.

"This is a start."

Lucio's grin faltered.

"Really? This is it?"

"No, this is a  _ start _ ."

His pale hand beckoned, and Lucio shuffled forward on his knees those couple of feet until he was in the space between Noe's legs.

"Then, what do you want next?"

"That's already better," Noe said, softer, and his hand fell with some gentleness to thread his fingers into the wheat gold hair.

They tightened, pulled Lucio's head back, and Noe's lips pressed to his, deceptively light.

"This," he murmured as his eyes slipped shut.

"Just this? You're-"

"Shh," Noe hissed against his lips. "Old people talk  _ so much _ ."

Lucio twitched in his grasp.

"Limit?" Noe asked.

Lucio shook his head against Noe's hold.

"Okay," Noe said and went back to kissing, tongue running along the seam of Lucio's lips delicately.

He felt metal curl against the knob of his knee and covered that hand in his own. Lucio's hands slid up his legs, through the meat of his thighs, and settled against his slim, angular hips. They played at the waist of snugly fitting black pants and then the bare skin leading up to where fabric sat flush against his chest. Lucio tugged at the hem there.

"Patience," Noe cautioned, catching that golden hand in his own, grip tight, guiding it to still. "You're still wearing a lot. Take care of that."

Lucio kissed harder, teeth threatening against Noe's lip.

" _ Yes _ ," he goaded, and Lucio let his teeth catch.

Noe's hand tightened in his hair, pulled lightly as he groaned. Lucio's bite found the ring that circled through his lip and tugged. Noe's breath caught, and his eyes pinched tighter closed. Lucio's hand tightened at his ribs. He released the ring.

"I could best you, blacksmith," he said.

"Your sword isn't done yet," Noe noted.

"I could find someone else!"

"You would have already."

Lucio's expression faltered.

"I can do so much for you! What do you  _ want _ me to do!"

Noe rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf?"

"Uh?"

"I said take off your clothes," Noe reminded.

Lucio's hand moved to the fastening of his belt before he looked up sharply to the surroundings, to the open woods that stretched out airily.

"Nobody bothers me when I work," he assured, hand coming along Lucio's jaw. "And you're low enough."

Tables, low half-walls, the forge itself were higher than he was.

"Stay down there," Noe chuckled, and Lucio's brows pulled back into a look of almost shock.

"You really just don't care who I was, do you?" he asked, voice nearly distressed.

Noe leaned forward, pressed their lips together again, still light. Lucio made a soft sound into it over the clinking of his belt, the rustle of material as his pants were worked open, slid down over the curve of his ass, and he shifted to push them down his thighs. Noe caught Lucio’s loose tunic shirt and pulled it over his head in one quick motion, tossing it aside.

"Do you want me to?"

He didn't give Lucio time to answer immediately, still kissing, flirting at the idea of anything harder.

"Underthings too," he murmured into it, eye having cracked open and seeing his hips still covered in dark fabric.

"Not a bit of respect," Lucio growled back.

" _ Do you want me to _ ?"

" _ Yes _ !" Lucio spat. "At least _ acknowledge _ it, you brat!"

Noe's hand gripped tighter in his hair.

"I've never not acknowledged it. You were the count. It does not matter here. What do you want me to do about it? Do you want me in your place? You'll make a sword?"

Grey eyes met the palest lavender. Lucio stared up at him, lips mouthing at words silently.

"No! But, look! I was a count! That meant something!"

Noe slid down in front of him. "What do you want, Count? Do you want a parade?"

"That." Lucio swallowed, eyes wide, cheeks pink. "Don't treat it like it's nothing!"

"All right, Count. Continue? What do you need?"

Lucio gritted his teeth as Noe cupped his cheek, fingers moving gently against the sharpness of his cheekbone. His eyes slipped shut at it.

"Keep going," he finally hissed.

"Then keep going," Noe goaded.

Lucio clenched his jaw, hands going back to pushing down the fabric.

"The Count has a fine dick," Noe murmured into Lucio's ear. "It will look fine in my hand."

"Y-yes-?" Lucio asked.

His voice came unsteady as Noe's fingertips reached towards it, touching against the smooth head. He pushed back the slack skin, baring more pale. Entirely pale, Noe noticed, which made the two faintly curved gold bars on the shaft stand out even more strongly.

"Tell me?" Lucio asked, then bit his lip, looked away.

Noe's grip tightened on his jaw, drew him back to facing him.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Tell me it looks nice. Please."

Noe's lips curved up. "It does. It looks nice. Long. Fine. Good fit."

"Good fit for what?"

He smirked. "For later, after I’m done fucking your ass."

Lucio's jaw slackened.

"Are you going to let me?"

He nodded, quick, and Noe grinned.

"Good, Count. Maybe I won't charge you for the armor."

"I can pay! Don't act like you're doing me a fa-"

Noe kissed him, hard, almost crushing, and gathered his feet under him, stood while pulling Lucio up by the jaw. He stumbled, caught by pants, underpinnings around his ankles, knees, and Noe caught him.

"Over, Count," Noe guided, shuffling him to a work table.

Lucio didn't resist the walk, but didn't lower himself under the hand that Noe pressed between his shoulder blades.

" _ Bend _ ," he goaded, hands hooking into the crooks of his elbows.

Once down, his back dipped, and Noe slid that pressuring hand down against the skin. It was damp with the humidity in the air and surely some sweat.

"Your back says you've done this. Well."

Lucio huffed.

"I am  _ saying _ you have a nice back. Nice curve. Fuck. You  _ are _ good to look at."

He shucked off a fingerless glove from one hand, palmed against the jut of Lucio's hip, then smoothed against the curve of his ass. The calluses of his palm were rough, and Lucio made a low sound in his throat.

"Hands too common to touch you, Count?"

Lucio was silent apart from a little grunt as Noe dipped the fingers of his other hand into sword oil.

" _ Count _ ?"

Lucio only breathed.

Noe watched, also just breathing, almost at a loss. He wiped his fingers onto his pants. The hand from Lucio's ass dropped, slapping lightly against his own thigh.

"Wait!" Lucio said, a sharp, strangled sound.

Noe looked up.

"What? I assumed. I shouldn't have."

"No, please, I want this. I want what you're doing!"

"Then _ act _ like it?"

"It's hard! I'm supposed to be in control!"

Noe made a little grunt of acknowledgement. He was quiet, then, for long moments.

"Tell me what you need, for this to work."

Lucio smirked, turning his head towards Noe. "Tell your Count what _ you _ need."

"Not that." He paused, hands coming to rest bracketing Lucio's hips. "You _ are _ in control. I keep asking you."

Lucio laid his head on the workbench's worn smooth surface.

"Noe, it's  _ hard _ ." It was a whine that came from his lips.

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to do this! You're a sexy bastard! I want it!"

Noe crossed his arms over his chest. "Then act like it. It's hard? I can make it harder."

Lucio bowed his forehead into the surface. "Fuck.  _ Promise _ ?" he asked.

Noe's lips twitched up. "Do you want me to make it harder? Do you want to have to beg?"

Lucio's jaw tightened. His head moved against the surface in a nod. Noe's hand slid up his side, cupping against the sides of Lucio's ribs. His fingers threatened inwards.

"Is that a yes?"

" _ Mhmm _ ."

" _ Is that a yes _ ?" he repeated, fingers digging in.

" _ Yes _ ,  _ Noe _ , it's a yes!"

"You want me to drag this out of you?"

Lucio pushed his hips back into Noe's. " _ Yeah _ ."

He ground forward against the cushion of Lucio's ass.

"Fine," Noe said, smirk in his voice. "I'll make you behave."

His gloved hand, fingers still faintly slick, slapped against the curve of Lucio's ass. He groaned under the touch.

"How many of those would it take?" Noe asked.

Lucio's breath hissed in sharply. " _ More than that _ ."

"Good. You're telling me."

He slapped again, and Lucio groaned.

"Tell me, Count, how I can serve you."

Another hiss, and Lucio's head thunked into the table. "Again.  _ More _ ."

Noe slapped once more where flesh was beginning to redden. Lucio's fingers clenched against the tabletop, the metal tips denting into the wood grain.

"How many before you ask me to fuck you?" Noe asked, hand rubbing against the hot skin.

Lucio took a shuddering breath. "More."

"How  _ many _ ?"

"Fuck, do I have to say?!"

Noe pulled his hand back. He was silent. Lucio made a soft sound, then slid his arm under his head. He breathed harder, and finally made a little whine.

Noe chuckled. "Guess so, Count. Stay there until you decide."

Lucio's head jerked up. "What?! You'd just leave me?"

"No." Noe reached a hand over to his head and curled his fingers back into the disheveled blond hair. "I'll be right here, watching."

"Watch me?"

"Yes."

Noe's grin turned devious. "You could watch you too. Would you like that?"

Silence preceded a tiny, small voice from Lucio's throat. "Yes."

Noe reached across the bench, fingers snugging in Lucio's hair and pulling a grunt from his throat. His fingers caught on a facedown flat plate and lifted it, tilting it up. The silvered back revealed a smooth, mirrored finish when levered up, and Noe dragged it forward, leaned it against a flagon. Lucio's face stared back at him.

“Do you like being watched?”

Noe watched him in the mirror, pale eyes meeting each other. His lips quirked up into a grin that Lucio mirrored.

“Yeah.”

Noe was almost conversational in his brusque way as he returned his hand to rest against the smooth curve of Lucio’s ass, and gave it a hard pat.

“How many, Count?”

Lucio’s brows knit sharply in. “Ten! Whatever!”

Noe’s lips pulled at the seams into a wicked smile. “ _ Ten whatever _ ,” he laughed. It was nearly a cackle.

“Tell me about it, Count. Tell me why you need me to care.”

He lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack against Lucio’s ass.Lucio made a sharp grunt of pain, gritting his teeth and looking wide-eyed up at Noe.

“ _ Tell you _ ?! Why would I do that!”

“You are staying in my family’s house… I am doing significant work for you. And I am in the process of  _ fucking you _ in the specific way you want. I would like answers.”

Lucio’s back arched as another smack landed against his ass.

“What, something about your mother?” Noe asked, corners of his mouth upturned wickedly and eyes fixed on Lucio’s in the mirror.

“Whoa! No! We are not talking about Mama! Not at all!”

There was a sharpness in Lucio’s voice that gave Noe pause.

“Um. Limit, huh?”   
“Yes! I am not talking about my mother!”

Noe rubbed at where he’d smacked, hand softer there.

“Mn. Got it. Got it, ok. Overdid it. We don’t need to  _ talk about  _ st-”

“I don’t want to be forgotten! Ok! Do whatever, just don’t  _ forget about me _ !”

Noe’s concerned expression faded.

“Don’t forget you? That will be easy. I don’t fuck  _ most _ clients. I don’t often do custom work...And you are striking.  _ Count _ . I will not  _ forget you _ .”

He caught in the mirror as pink multiplied to red across Lucio’s cheeks. As he caught Noe’s gaze, his eyes squinted shut tightly.

Noe lowered himself down, chest coming flush with Lucio’s back.

“I will  _ remember you _ ,” he purred directly into Lucio’s ear, lilac strands tickling against the back of his neck, breath rustling the disarrayed blond.

He felt it when Lucio tensed beneath him, heard that little sigh, saw in the reflection how his eyes relaxed.

“You are already  _ very _ memorable.”

“Noe!” Lucio yelped, and Noe could almost feel the heat coming off of him. “Please!”

“What’s  _ wrong _ ?” Noe asked, lips brushing the shell of his ear, teeth then as well grazing.

Lucio’s body was hard with tension under him.

“You said you were going to fuck me! Not make me crazy!”

Noe rolled his eyes, rolled up off Lucio, and gave another casual slap to his ass, that side growing red from the impacts. His other hand caught the other side, palm cupped, and Lucio jumped from the sound, the impact.

“Oh! Fuck, Noe!” he exclaimed, hissing in breath. “You could fuck me  _ now _ you know!”

“Mm,  _ ten whatever _ ,” Noe teased, using that same hand again.

He was convinced that Lucio reacted more to sound, and with the other hand, he let his fingers splay, and while he groaned, he didn’t jump the same way he had when air was trapped against the skin. Another to the opposite side in the same form seemed to prove his theory.

“Three more,  _ my Lord _ ,” Noe purred, huffing a laugh through parted lips.

Lucio’s eyes were wide, fixed on him, and his jaw set to let Noe see clean, white teeth on edge.

Another clap, this time loud, again, and Lucio rolled against the tabletop, fingers curling pressed into it.

“Fuck! Noe! I don’t like to wait, ok? I hate it! This is the worst! You’re the worst!”

Noe smirked, settled his hands onto Lucio’s hips and ground his still-clothed hips against the nude curve of thigh into ass.

“Keep complaining. I will make you wait longer. I can be worse.”

Lucio’s eyes slipped closed, and he bit his lip, brows angling down.

“I bet you can.”

“Mn?” Noe asked, withdrawing one hand to slap once more.

Lucio released his lip to grunt into the table, rock back against the firm anchor of Noe’s hips.

“Come on  _ come on _ one more!” Lucio growled.

Noe laid his hand down silently against Lucio’s back, curled his fingers in the same motion Lucio seemed to wish to gouge into the table. His nails caught on the pale skin and he dragged down.

“F _ uck _ ! Yeah!” Lucio exclaimed.

His back found space somewhere to dip further still, and his breath hissed between his clenched teeth.

It was while he was still writhing from that, that Noe slapped, hard, into the reddened flesh, a little groan falling from his own lips as he recovered his hand, and worked to unfasten his pants, shove them down.

“ _ Fuck _ me, swordmaster,” Lucio exhaled.

Noe slicked himself in oil, applied more to the neat pucker of ass that presented to him.

“Just like that?” he asked, taking himself in hand and giving himself a few tentative strokes, building up where he lacked in hardness.

“Yes!”

Noe looked down with a brief grimace, but had the head aligned quickly enough. He pushed, gentle in contrast to every other motion of his up to that point. He nudged forward, slow, slick, feeling himself accepted, tight around him.

Lucio moved as though to thrust his hips back, and Noe caught him, hands strong against him.

“No,  _ no _ , you will take what I give you, when I give it,” he reprimanded.

Frustration bubbled at Lucio’s lips, echoed in his throat in a whine that had Noe’s eyes blown out, so dark despite their pallor as his pupils swallowed the pale irises up. His lips parted, and he give another short bit of himself, enveloped in tight heat.

The metal fingers dug furrows into the table, tearing splinters up.

“That-  _ will go on your bill _ ,” Noe groaned as he pushed deeper, feeling Lucio open to him in slow degrees.

“R _ emem _ ber me by it!” Lucio moaned.

“Like I’ll have just one thing,” Noe spat, rolling his eyes.

“Y-you’d do this again!?”

Noe snorted, breath turning jerky as he pushed deeper, and rocked back in a shallow thrust.

“D _ on _ ’t seem so  _ desperate _ ,” he teased.

He rutted forward, feeling every bit of resistance stretch around him, and Lucio cry out, muffled against the back of his hand. He clenched around Noe, shook, eyes pinching closed, and then looked up to stare dead into reflection of Noe’s eyes.

“Um- that  _ wasn’t supposed to happen _ !”

Noe sucked in breath, snapped his hips forward.

“Who knew,” he chuckled. “I’ll remember  _ that _ .”

“No,  _ fuck _ , don’t remember  _ that _ !” Lucio panted.

Noe was sure he must be raw as an exposed nerve as he kept moving, his own release hurried along by the sudden escalation. He could only manage a few more hard thrusts before his hands squeezed tightly, fingertips digging into Lucio’s hips.

He was near silent until he was simply pulsing with aftershocks and he gave a heady, spent sigh. Lucio sighed along with him as they both came down, sweat dripping from Noe’s chin to land on the line of spine.

“Don’t remember that,” he murmured, staring down at the marred back beneath him. “Then give me more to remember.”

“Let me have the time for it.”

“Your sword won’t be done overnight,” Noe grumbled. “You have time for more  _ impressions _ .”

He paused a long moment, during which Lucio started to open his mouth. Noe cut him off.

“On  _ me _ . Not my fucking table.”


	15. day 15 - ky/guest - shibari | masturbation instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smart mouth meets even smarter mouth and fingers
> 
> victoria borrowed from [wolf](http://candygirl3473.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: bratting, teasing, frustration

Wrists bound to ankles. Thighs bound to calves. Rope divoted her in diamonds across her torso. Each breast was its own island, pushed full by tension. Cunt puffy from how rope ran on either side. A slim metal bar was wedged between spread thighs, holding just past where Victoria was comfortable.

She groaned in exasperation.

“Ok, so, look some, and then you’re done, right? We can get on with the night?”

Ky smiled lewdly, eyes narrowing. She strode in a circle around the woman who could only move her head with any real meaning.

“Get on with the night?” she laughed. “This is the night.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Victoria purred, smiling. “Your little fuckdoll?” she asked.

“Not  _ quite _ ,” she answered, finally settling down in the wide space between her legs. “A doll doesn’t do anything.”

Victoria rolled her eyes, exhaled.

“You’re going to tell me precisely how to touch you,” Ky continued, grinning.

“Like you always do!”

She leaned back into the cool floor, resting on her hands, set behind herself.

“I have amnesia, I forgot how,” she laughed.

“Excuse me?!”

“No, really, no idea!” she teased, reaching her fingers forward then, pressing into the meat of Victoria’s thigh, rubbing playfully. “Like, this, is this good? Is this good for you?”

“Ky I swear-”

Her touch switched and her fingertips ran over the seam of Victoria’s wet lips. Her grin, crooked, wicked, only grew wider at the moan that elicited, not even having parted her to expose her to more direct touches. Her fingers withdrew, sticky.

“Now, tell me, how to touch you!”

Victoria’s pallor flushed bright, and she looked away.

“Like you did, but, deeper.”

Ky’s grin was terribly wicked as she did press her fingertips to the wet seam in front of her, slid her fingers in further, but lower. She touched in the space between, not in either place she was needed.

“Oh, like this?” she asked.

Victoria snorted with aggravation. “Higher up!”

Fingers touched at the sparse thatch of her hair.

“Here?”

“You  _ demon _ ! Touch my clit!” she finally exclaimed.

“Aaahhh,” Ky sighed, “ _ I remember _ .”

A single finger pressed in between her lips, and held there, entirely unmoving.

“I completely forgot!”


	16. day 16 [ ART ] - ky/guest - choking | masochism | nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art - hands on teaching methods are often the best
> 
> rory borrowed from [morgan](http://thesanguinerose.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: condoms, lingerie, trans male character, fellatio


	17. day 17 - ky/nadia - power play | gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if your wife asks you to put this on you, you let her
> 
> additional tags: swordplay as foreplay, praise, masturbation

Ky didn't dare struggle harder against the chains that bound his arms up.

"They...are more complicated than they seemed," he admitted.

Nadia's smile was full of mischief.

"My goodness. Here, allow me," she said, walking to him and guiding the chains that were bound around each other to slide down his body. The chained harness fell into place, gold against his pale skin. She fastened the cape at his shoulders, all of it anchored across his chest, draping under his arms, and chains then affixed, one by one by her hand, to a collar that sat cold against his neck.

Ky looked up at her, shrinking a bit.

"I feel so...exposed."

His hips were covered in the shortest shorts he'd ever worn aside from for swimming or lying about their shared room, or perhaps back at the shop on the most blistering of days after closing up and lying on the bed while breeze blew across him, motionless. His thighs, pale, full, felt-  _ were _ naked like this, save for a gauzy half-skirt that dropped down from his waist.

"And... people used to fight in this?"

He swung his shoulders around experimentally. Chain slid across his upper arms, layers of them.

"It seems like a liability."

Nadia did not avert her stare. She placed a hand on his arm, rubbing all too appreciatively.

"This is... covering for what many wore," she said, watching him intently, and not his eyes.

That was when Ky felt something heavy placed into his hand, and by the balance, he knew it to be a sword. His breath caught, and Nadia pressed a kiss to his temple, then stepped back. One pace, then two, and more, then she drew her sword as well, and Ky raised his.

His foot slid back.

As soon as he was anchored, Nadia sprang forward.

Ky raised his blade to block, twisted to throw her attack to the side, but slipped, had to leap back to avoid her recovery. He drove forward in a thrusting strike, and he could have sworn there was a delighted little gasp from Nadia as she parried, and he had to twist aside to keep from running right into her sword. There was a faint grunt from her as she turned with him, and he dragged lightning from the ground into his footsteps, pulling himself around faster than his muscles could manage.

Nadia's brow arched.

"That is clever," she said, pulling back, and recovering to a guarded stance.

"You- told me," he said, lunging, feeling the cape flare out behind himself, "to use my advantages."

She parried again, and moved in close, following the direction of his prior turn to the second.

Within an instant, she'd swept up behind him and had a sword drawn against his throat. Ky's heart beat fast, and his breath came swift, shallow.

"Far better than last time," she said, and the blade felt sharper now. "One clever trick will not be near enough, but your progress is impeccable."

Ky groaned softly.

"Now, for actually taking the offensive...that  _ was  _ bold. Dashing. Perhaps you should fight in this costume more often."

Ky shivered.

"I had a custom alteration made...perhaps you found it while putting it on?"

Ky's breath hissed as her hand trailed down his body. It slipped to his hip, and he felt something unbutton that indeed he had not noticed, not as distracted as he'd been with the scantness, the elaborate construction. The unbuttoning lead to several other quick motions, more hidden buttons, and then her hand flipped to the other hip, repeated the motion, and Ky hadn't realized how hard he was over the feel of sharp metal at his throat, but he was  _ fully _ aware, as Nadia let the front fall open, and he was exposed to the air, and her nimble fingers touching him.

"Is...this  _ also _ a part of being a gladiator?" he asked, lips turning up, then going slack as Nadia stroked him.

"When you please the Countess, it certainly is."


	18. day 18 - noe/lucio - masquerade masks | clothes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it would be rude not to give your boyfriend birthday sex at his own birthday party on his birthday
> 
> additional tags: teasing, public sex acts, groping

Noe shoved his accompaniment for the evening back and against a wall.

“Back, back back,” he whispered, harsh. “I’m not about to have my brother seeing us!”

Lucio chuckled, wine heavy on his breath. “Sso the countess consort ssees us, what’s he gonna do?” and then his expression turned sour. “Probably  _ remind us we’re banished _ .”

“Remind us  _ you’re _ banished. He’s  _ my _ brother. I’m perfectly allowed.”

Under the edge of the mask, Noe’s grin was wicked.

“Getting kicked out of  _ your own _ birthday. Imagine.”

Lucio groaned, leaning back into the wall. “‘S why we’re  _ wearing masks _ and  _ in costume _ ‘sn’t it?”

Noe rolled his eyes. “Sure. For regular people. I’m sure my weird talks-to-ghosts brother will be fooled by a mask.”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “Fine. Fine, fine, yes, his powers of perception…” and with a pause, “And my dear Noddy is no slouch either.”

“What if you got kicked out for  _ other reasons _ ?” Noe then asked, coming back from peeking around the corner.

“ _ Other _ reasons?” Lucio asked, grinning as well.

“Other. Reasons.”

Noe’s palm slapped against the wall behind him, and Lucio looked up again at the difference in height that his heels didn’t account for. Noe’s own faint lift in his shoes, elegant wedge of his boots, didn’t help either.

Lucio’s eyes glinted at the implications.

“Ok, but, what if we saw how long we could get away with some…  _ birthday spirit _ ? Before we do?” He trilled it, and Noe’s grin was wicked.

“Look at you. Having good ideas.”

Noe nudged a kiss to his lips, barely there and fleeting.

“I do, don’t I!”

Noe dragged his hand along the wall inward, and brought it to shove against Lucio’s shoulder, pin him there as though he were going to go anywhere of his own free will.

Lucio’s hands braced the wall.

“You fucking fox,” he murmured.

“Fox… no, you’re thinking about my brother again,” he growled, and kissed hard.

“I am  _ not _ !” Lucio exclaimed. “What even  _ is _ your patron?!”

Noe’s hand crept in towards his chest. “No magic, no patron, isn’t that how it works?”

“As if I know, not the point, sexy. You’re sexy, is all I was trying to say. Hotshot. Sneaking me into a party for my birthday.” Lucio was flustered as he said it.

“Anything for the  _ ex-Count _ ,” he murmured, then nipping Lucio’s lip between his teeth, tugging gently.

Lucio groaned under him, hands clutching into the snug, revealing x of black, stiffly satiny fabric. It dove down from his neck, crossing over his chest, and fastened at his back. Slim-fitting pants of the same material clung to his legs. A sleeve covered one shoulder through to the wrist, and the other arm was covered in a long glove. Lucio’s fingers skittered up it. Noe shivered.

His black mask, sweeping antlers arcing back over his head and edged in gold leaf, sat flush enough that it didn’t clack with Lucio’s stark white canine mask, pointed ears a touch too familiar for complete subtlety.

“Let’s find somewhere a bit more private to start our celebrations,” Lucio said, and gasped at the moment Noe’s free hand grasped against him.

“Mm-  _ that _ will not get us thrown out,” and he kissed Lucio hard again, pressing his body near-flush save for the space of his palm rubbing.

“N- _ oh _ \- N _ oe _ -” Lucio grunted, thrusting his hips against the warmth, the friction.

“Happy  _ birthday _ , ex-Count,” he cooed into Lucio’s ear.


	19. day 19 - ky/nadia - double penetration | gravity magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conferences can be such a drag
> 
> additional tags: public sex acts, sex toys

“Oh!” Nadia gasped, brows shooting up, and melding that reaction seamlessly into a comment about the difficulties of local leadership, in a way that had Ky blushing despite his role in all of this. How she carried on despite the pull of his fingers had him feeling distinctly hot under his collar.

He released the pull, and her eyes narrowed and her speech flowed into a question to him.

“The Heart District, of course, properties have inflated significantly there, you resided there for some time, didn’t you?”

Ky swallowed hard, hoping that the pale foundation on his face was covering the dire pink in his cheeks.

“Ah, yes, I lived there quite some time, my aunt had a shop there that I lived in and ran. We owned, but the property tax could be quite steep.”

Nadia nodded. “Yes, it is one of the things we will be addressing in these coming days. Now, if you will excuse us, I must step away to ensure that the preparations for the next panel are going smoothly. Ky, if you would attend?”

He nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly, and took her arm.

Once down a hall, quieter, no attendees in sight, she giggled.

“You are, you  _ truly are _ quite good at this, aren’t you? Might you do it again?” she asked, smiling wickedly.

The motion of slowly closing his hand wasn’t strictly necessary, but it was a useful focal point, and he concentrated on the magnetic reactivity in both points as a center, and then exhaled, concentrating harder, weighing them down. He bit his lip, watching Nadia’s face, her eyes narrow, and her gaze shift away, her stance grow heavier.

“ _ Release _ ,” she commanded, and he could track the moment his gravity relinquished its hold and the points snapped back to their original positions.

Her eyes slipped shut, and she exhaled.

“The preparations should be going...just fine,” Ky said, hopefully. “Do you, um-”

“Yes, very much,” Nadia said, ushering them both into a side room, and clicking the lock on the door.

Ky blushed at being alone, at the implication of what they were here for, and then Nadia hitched up her skirts. She reached down, pulled her smalls tight against her.

“Go ahead, do as you have been,” she teased.

Ky’s breath caught. He could see the faint outline of the swollen bases of the two toys. He swallowed hard, his mind a slurry of want, of need, of lust to be in either one of their places, but he did as directed, curled his fingers to focus on adding weight to them such that they started to slide out.  _ No lightning _ , not when it was starting to come to him as easily as breathing, had been the rule.

The firm resistance of Nadia clenching around each and her delighted little grin only added to the pleasure he could imagine as the swells grew.

“Release,” she said, eyes meeting his, and he spread his fingers abruptly. The suddenness had her making a low grunt, then groan of pleasure as the swells flattened out, helped back inside by the tension in her underthings.

“We... have a bit of time,” she said, voice low, smoky. “If you can get one out, you can take its place. How does that sound, my dear husband? I will not hold back. I would not want you to either.”

Ky’s nod was nearly giddy. “I- I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Then, give it your best,” she teased with a wink.


	20. day 20 - ky/nadia - orgasm denial | glory hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> licensed for both public and private performance, with some restrictions
> 
> additional tags: penetrative sex, anal sex, offscreen creampie, offscreen unsafe sex, teasing, anonymous sex

Ky shivered. He was naked, and the slick, patent covering on the bench did little to help the cool air on his skin. His arms couldn’t move, not how they were bound down against the legs, and a strap went across his midsection to avoid his being able to squirm or be jolted off of the bench.

Nadia leaned her elbow onto the shiny padding, gazing up his chest at him.

“You know I find this  _ terribly _ daring of you,” she purred.

The tone of her voice had him at attention, as though the situation itself didn’t already.

His stomach tensed against the heavy, thick leather holding him down.

“Oh, someone?” she asked, voice hushed now.

One of his eyes pinched shut. He felt raw, especially from how every trace of hair had been carefully waxed from his body that his identity could not possibly be guessed from  _ that _ . Raw, but also, he could feel himself being ridden, the pump of a body on him. Nadia traced her nail around the nub of a nipple, flicked it across, and Ky snapped up.

“Y-yes,” he whispered back.

“I think you may only come every other one, was that what we decided?” Nadia asked.

He gritted his teeth together.

“Y-yes-”

“How about… for every one after that you delay, you can have a reward?”

The bench rattled, and Ky pinched his eyes shut, unable to focus on her words as he sucked in an almost painfully deep breath. His eyes went distant.

“Would you like that, darling?” she prodded.

Ky’s breath came heavy as he forced his focus  _ there _ rather than on how his cock felt it could burst from how tight the heat rolling against him squeezed. It paid off as he was left wet and cold after a moment.

“Y-yes- yes, please, Nadia- Ah- that was one.”

“And you refrained?  _ Very _ good. Good boy,” she said, giving his nipple a soft tweak with that same hand.

He felt his hip caressed, and without sight of how it was happening, what was being used, it felt like such an alien sensation. He was caressed, felt touch trace up into his abdomen, slide down again, then, and fasten around his cock, give him a good few pumps. Just as quickly as it was there, then it was gone.

“Um- N-Nadia?” he asked.

“Yes, love?”

“What do I count it as if someone just played for, ah, less than a minute?”

Nadia chuckled. “Well, that would be a customer, would that not? Even one who simply buys a coffee and leaves is a customer.”

Ky smiled faintly in the space before his expression wrenched, and he almost howled from pleasure. He was taken in by an orifice he’d been wholly unaware of before the moment he was enveloped. Tight, wet, and rocking on him, the sensation had his hands clenching against the legs of the bench. His shoulders strained from the effort, stomach held fast by the strap but pushing up against it with such force that the leather creaked.

“N- _ Nadia _ -” he whimpered.

“You are allowed, darling,” she cooed.

“I- I d-didn’t find out- find out what t-the reward was g-gonna be,” he gasped before his voice shot high, and he cried out a soft, broken, “ _ Fuck _ ,” into the air.

Nadia smiled, walked her fingers up his chest.

“Your reward,” she purred, ignoring how the bench rattled further, as he was ridden harder despite his overstimulation, despite the flood of release that had surged from him, “will be that the highest number you can put off coming for, I will let you call one in, as an override, any time I deny you. You will have that many. You did not come on the patron you were allowed, for, so, that was one, so far.”

Sweat broke on his brow. “Ah- mm- _ ahh _ \- f-fuck- f _ uck _ \- s-so- if I could wait- wait f-for-  _ ohfuck _ \- for f-five at th- at- at th- the m-most? I could- um-  _ fuck _ -” and his eyes stared up, glassy, into the ceiling.

“You could, five times, come  _ whenever you wanted to _ .”

Ruby eyes glittered at her statement.

His eyes stared vacantly, but his lips turned up.

“Would I be permitted… an exchange? For s-s- _ some _ thing  _ else _ ?”

How he was ridden had his speech jolting, jumping with every pump of hips on his own, and then he groaned, loud, hard, as he felt himself  _ penetrated _ . His own preparatory work was 

Nadia folded her hand under her chin. “Goodness. The audacity. Well, go on, what would you like instead?”

“W-what- m _ mm _ \- What  _ if _ \- I g-got a free- free pass to, ah-  _ ahh _ -! Fuck! T-two at once what d-does that count as-?”

“That is simply the next customer,” Nadia laughed, a low, smooth, teasing sound. “One you may  _ not _ come from, you understand. Now, you were saying?”

Each thrust has his voice stalling out. “ _ WhatifImade you- _ ! Come! Instead! C-could just- do that- when I wanted?”

Nadia’s eyes widened, and her grin turned wicked.

“Always surprising me. Very well, you bold creature. This exchange could be granted.”

There was a gleam in his eyes as well.

“Mm- well. We… we know-  _ ah _ \- know I have at l-least  _ one _ .”

There was an eagerness in her expression as he spoke.

“Go on, darling.”

“I would like to redeem one… right now.”

“How could you when you are… in use,” she asked.

His lips parted and his tongue flicked over the points of his teeth.

“Not  _ everything _ ,” he gasped as he felt his rider unseat themselves, leaving him wet and throbbing.


	21. day 21 - noe/lucio - snowballing | corsets | impact play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your boyfriend can be such a good boy when he wants to be
> 
> additional tags: bratting, paddling as punishment, attempted ssc

Lucio groaned as the fabric pulled tight. Noe’s fingers picked at cord, drawing it tighter in fine degrees, shaping, and letting slack as he wished.

“You never  _ told me _ you  _ knew _ how to  _ lace these _ .”

“Who says I know how?”

Lucio rolled his eyes, looking back over his shoulder.

“Well you know  _ something _ .”

“Stop talking unless it’s about  _ too tight _ or  _ tighter _ .”

Lucio’s eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled into a firm frown. Noe’s eyes flicked up to him. His tongue peeked out through his lips.

“You want to sass me?”

His question was toned almost more like a statement, and Lucio knew it.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, blacksmith.”

Noe made a little grunt as he pulled tighter in a way that had Lucio wincing.

“Too tight?” he asked.

“No, just, sudden!” Lucio answered, breath short.

Noe leaned back to look, cords held fast between his fingers.

“You should tell me if it is.”

“It  _ isn’t _ ,” Lucio insisted. “I  _ like it _ !”

“Your tone,” Noe cautioned.

His fingers, rough against the silky cord, finally tied it off, finishing in a neat bow that hung down Lucio’s rounded ass, swaying gently. He gave a theatrical slap of his hands before bringing his hands to the cinched in waist, fingers resting where waist swelled to hip.

“Sexy, right?” Lucio asked.

“You just do not like to follow rules, do you?”

Noe’s grip tightened, and Lucio smirked over his shoulder, made a low little growl.

“You think- Ah. You think you’ve won.”

Noe’s voice took a turn towards smug as he spoke, and he had Lucio by the hips then, jerked him back, unbalancing him, one hand sliding to the backsides of his knees, and the other skimming up quickly to push down on his shoulders. He was over his lap in an instant, a harsh gasp of breath escaping him.

“Oh, what the  _ fuck _ !” Lucio exclaimed as he was held down.

“Could not just let me enjoy the view,” Noe snapped. “I can look all I like, now,” he then added, voice dark.

“What! I don’t get to enjoy it too?!”

Noe smirked, fondled against Lucio’s ass, where the cords were all too easily slipping between his bare cheeks.

“If you  _ behave _ and take your punishment like a  _ good boy _ , you can  _ enjoy _ after you get something for yourself.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

“What part?” Noe asked.

“Um… the being good part! You know I am  _ terrible _ at that?” Lucio asked indignantly, looking up at Noe, fidgeting, clicking the tips of metal fingers together.

“Don’t sass. Count out the times you get paddled. I don’t want to hear you say anything else.”

Lucio made a little huff.

“Like  _ that _ . I do not want to hear that. If you do well, you’ll get something you have never had before. You’ll like it.”

Lucio exhaled a defeated sigh. “Fine, I can be  _ good _ .”

“I know you  _ can _ ,” Noe said, rubbing his hand over Lucio’s ass. “You had ten before, but these will be harder...you will have five. If you won’t behave, you will have more. Understood?”

Lucio stared straight down towards the floor for a moment, before answering, lowly, “Understood. Sir.”

“There, see, good boy." Noe rubbed his hand again against the pale skin before removing it to fasten around the handle of a wide brush, flat on the back side.

"Five. Count them,  _ Count _ ," Noe reminded, laying the back of the brush against the skin.

Lucio lay heavily on him, his hips, upper back puckering out of the faint sheen of the heavy fabric.

"Yes, Sir."

Noe tapped the wood against Lucio's ass once, then drew back for a light swat.

"One," Lucio chirped.

" _ Good boy _ ," Noe affirmed.

He gave another swat, firmer this time, and Lucio's breath hissed sharply.

"Two!" he gasped as he let breath out.

Noe raised and brought down the brush again, to a groaned, "three!" from Lucio.

Noe could feel hardness prodding against his thigh and grinned at it as he brought the fourth down.

Lucio's voice called it out loudly, shakily, and Noe barely waited a beat before snapping the final swat down against him.

"Five!" Lucio hissed.

His fingers traced against the floor. Noe set aside the brush, rubbed against where the skin was red, hot.

"There, very good. You were quite good, Count," Noe praised, patting gently. "Up, and you can have your reward."

Lucio eased to his feet, bracing up against Noe's leg with a groan of pain, pleasure, Noe couldn't tell. He straightened, movements rigid from the strict boning in the corset, and Noe had his hands again on his waist, turning him, aligning him to stand between his spread legs.

"Ready? For your reward?" he asked, looking up the cinched in line of Lucio's torso.

Lucio's eyes narrowed. "If this is going where I think it is,  _ yes _ ,  _ please, Sir _ ."

Noe chuckled, took his hard length in hand, gave it a few pumps, slicked by Lucio's arousal. His lip curled for barely a second as he looked at the fine thing, before parting, and taking Lucio into his mouth. He was salty, and felt so filling between Noe's lips. He sucked, guided his lips down, feeling it on his tongue as Lucio trembled.

"Yes, _ please _ ," Lucio moaned. His eyes slipped shut.

Noe pulled back, glared up.

"Eyes on me," he said, and Lucio's eyes snapped open.

His lips returned to enveloping the dick in front of him, and he slid them down until his throat wanted to close on him, then back up.

" _ Fuck _ , Noe! Oh you're good at that! Fuck!"

He kept going, lavender locked with grey as he demanded Lucio's attention. He could feel how Lucio trembled in his mouth, and he knew it'd be quick. He tightened, speed his movements until Lucio shrieked, and Noe didn't have time to pull back before his mouth was flooded with thick release. He did pull back, as soon as those pulses stopped, seed was no longer being pumped into his mouth, and he stood, grasped Lucio by the hair at the back of his head, pressed their lips tightly together.

It was in that moment he kissed hard, tongue prodding Lucio's lips apart and shoving release between them. He let it drool from his mouth into Lucio's, sucked saliva from his cheeks, under his tongue, to ease its going.

He pulled back, Lucio staring at him, eyes wide. Noe watched him swallow heavily.

"Do not _ ever _ come in my mouth again unless  _ I tell you to _ ," Noe snapped.

Lucio's jaw was slack. "Um-"

Noe's expression was steely for long moments before it finally softened. "... For future reference. … You were good. Very good."

A smile, not a smirk at all, cut across Lucio's face.

"I- I was!?"

"Yes, Count. You were very good. A good boy."

Noe coiled an arm around him, nuzzled into his neck, fingers playing against the stiff fabric, tracing against a bone.

"Now, you should have a look at yourself. Come here," he said, finally starting them towards the mirror.

He didn't comment on the faint wetness that threatened at the edges of Lucio's eyes.

"I told you I could," he said, sharply.

"And I said I knew you could."


	22. day 22 - ky/magician - toys | dream sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this good for you? I know you don’t like, uh, sex
> 
> additional tags: unreality, uncanny valley, vomiting, drowning, sex magic, asexual character in sexual situation, anal sex

Ky felt himself come up from underwater. His lungs pushed out fluid that coiled away from him with a sentience, and he rolled to his stomach, naked, on the sand, black, clinging to his body. He felt his body heave, and choked out more water, jelly-like, wriggling in front of his eyes. He heaved once more, and choked up a crystal. It landed heavily in the sand, pristine, and he took it in hand. It was terribly heavy.

Getting to his feet was a wobbly process, and Ky looked around, feeling himself heavy with water that ran in thick rivulets down his body. The sand was uneasy under him, and his hand felt as though it could drag the ground from the weight of the crystal.

He walked inward until he felt  _ boredom _ so intense from what felt like going nowhere in endlessly same scenery that he waved his hand, every intent to take more active control of the dream.

"Ha... enough of this," Ky murmured, and then repeated the motion, the flow of energy when nothing changed. "...not my dream?"

He asked it to the empty air, waves breaking behind him just far enough that walking back seemed tiring. In fact, the longer he stared, the greater the distance seemed. The crystal lay in the sand beside him, and slowly started to sink.

"Oh, no you don't," he said quickly, and dropped to his knees to catch it. He realized just as quickly that his legs were not folded under him, but sunk through the sand. His hand clawed at the crystal, and terror gripped him as he lashed out with magic that wouldn't come to the surface, felt weighted down in the sand that he was falling through.

"Oh I don't like _ this _ !" he shouted to nothing in particular.

Everything in him told him not to breathe as he was pulled under, but he gasped uselessly anyway, and felt his lungs full of not sand, but water, and his head then breached the surface again. He clawed at the water, choking, feeling himself heave again as he was thrown up onto a dark and subtly shimmering shore.

He felt himself forced into heaving once more, and wet sand, white, glittering, fell from his mouth.

Ky sucked in a breath that felt cottony. His mouth felt full, and his fingers reached in almost reflexively. They fastened around something cold, and as he pulled, a firm, smooth crystalline length was pulled free. He dropped it in shock. The glowing object landed heavily in the mismatched sand he'd vomited up.

Ky looked up, forlorn, and saw before him a leaning palm that felt deeply familiar to him. He struggled to his feet once more, taking the object in hand, and started towards the tree. Ducking under it, he came through not to more forest, but to a wide, flooded room.

His feet were wet, and sunlight streamed in through decaying windows. A once round told him that he knew this place, but long before, or long after. This was not his house as it was. This was his house as it could be. The stairs up to the second floor shuddered as he stepped onto them, but he could hear something from up there. He could hear a snarling that enticed him despite the fear he also felt in his heart. He inwardly cowed even as he climbed, his spirit wishing him to stop, desperately, and his legs refusing to heed any command he was given.

The growling grew louder as he crested the stairs, and he stared down a far longer hallway. No doors branched off, save for one, his bedroom, uncomfortably close despite the length of the hall.

Ky shut his eyes but could see still as he moved and he gritted his teeth as he was being pulled along towards the doorway in a process that felt like sanding him along the floor.

Finally he swallowed and stepped forward, eyes open, of his own will.

"I understand you'd like to see me," he said, stepping into the doorway and standing.

He stared into his own eyes.

"Oh, this isn't the best face, is it?" he asked himself.

"... it's not the worst," Ky chuckled, walking forward. "But I'd like to see you as you are, Magician."

He shimmered, and the wild face greeted him.

"I'm sure you have questions," they said.

Ky looked at the room, how the Magician sat in the center of his bed, at his own empty hands, and how the crystals rested on the bed, many more of them in a semicircle around them.

Ky's lips cracked into a smile. "Did you hear from the Hermit?"

The Magician tilted their ruffed head, deep eyes piercing into him.

"What would I hear from him?"

Ky shrugged, shuffled his feet against the worn carpeted floor. He blushed, face heating.

"Ah. A friend...a friend and I, ah...helped the Hermit gain back some power. Using a bit of a creative method."

The Magician leaned back.

"Does this have to do with why you called to me?" they asked.

Ky scuffed his toe further into the floor. Wood peeked through where it was threadbare.

"Does it work, in a dream?"

"Is this a dream?"

Ky swallowed, looked away, even as he found himself settled suddenly into the bed in front of the Magician, legs crossed.

He looked up shyly into their violet depths.

"May I? For you?"

The Magician's maw opened.

"I am not one for such pleasures, but, the energy is not something that would go amiss in restoring my power. But you knew these things, and you brought your own implements."

Ky felt his eyes unbidden focus on the crystal he'd pulled from his mouth.

"Um. Ah. I...that? That would help you?"

"Certainly. The expenditure of energy in my realm… it will not be unwelcome."

It was then that Ky realized once more his own nudity, and blushed deeply, hands shifting to rest on the bed between his legs.

The Magician smiled. "Go ahead, little pactbearer. You have  _ so much energy _ ."

His breath trembled.

A great fox was upon him, bearing him down, jaws parted within inches of his face and he gasped, shrieked.

He was sitting in bed in front of the Magician, adorned in their robes and he was naked, hiding behind his own wrists.

His grey eyes narrowed, and he drew a hand up. His heart thudded through the room as his fingers closed around his cock, and his eyes were locked on the galaxy set in the Magician's eyes.

"Don't worry, I know you," the Magician echoed in his head. Their breath was freezing against his ear.

His other hand was fastened around a white, shimmering crystal phallus, and he knew it to be the thing he'd pulled from his throat. Flecks of color shone from its depths.

He knew immediately what he was meant to do, and he slid up onto his knees, aligned the crystal under him, flared base resting in the sheets. He slid down onto it with no resistance at all, feeling himself  _ full _ , so much more full than it should have left him. It felt full, slick, and Ky moaned softly, rising from it, and then settling back down. He stroked himself in time with how he fucked onto it.

The Magician's hands clasped his shoulders. There was a brightness that drew his eyes up to meet theirs, violet shining, and his jaw went slack.

"Share your energy. Your  _ patron's _ energy," the Magician said, their voice dreamy, airy, and Ky saw wisps of white at the edges of his vision.

He quivered, hips rocking, and his hand rested on the deep-furred chest. His eyes could nearly cross as he felt himself spill, and energy leech from him and into the surroundings, into the crystals.

He felt weak, felt himself kissed, hard, deep, tongue probing his mouth, until he surged upright in bed, lap cold, sticky, and feeling entirely exhausted, sleep having untouched him.

He was alone in the predawn, plants trailing across wires that crisscrossed his ceiling.

"Two," he murmured to himself as he stared up.


	23. day 23 - noe/lucio - reversed endings | lap dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck in the fire and we'll spread all the ashes around
> 
> additional tags: threats, devil lucio,

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Noe growled.

He perched on the arm of the throne, gaze cold, disdainful.

“Well, not exactly, but, it works out well enough. You let it happen.”

Lucio’s voice was louder, echoed longer, than it ever had before. It coiled around Noe’s insides, leaving an oily sentiment clinging to them.

“I saved your life. I did it to save your life. I don't know _ magic _ , I never studied the Arcana,  _ Lucio _ ."

"No, I guess you don't! It's very convenient, all the same!"

Noe regarded Lucio with unveiled contempt dripping from his expression.

“Be careful, Devil. I did it once. I will do it again.”

Lucio smirked, hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Noe sneered at the inlays, the gems, the engraving, all set by his own hand and shining in defiance, in taunts reflected at him.

“Come on, lovey, no need, don’t be like that. I’m not even trying to chain you down. Not like I could! You have free reign of this world! Go wherever you want! Do what you like! You answer to nobody!”

Noe looked down at Lucio sat on his throne from where he rested. His golden arm, patterns glowing fiery, curled at Noe’s long braid that laid down his back and rested on Lucio’s thigh. Noe's eyes were sharp, and his lip curled, teeth peeking out.

“Oh, don’t give me that pissy face, come on, I rule here! We can do whatever we want! What do you want to do?”

Lucio asked it, and the way his eyes widened under the wilder blond hair, cast into different shapes now due to the horns that erupted from his forehead, how his smile brightened, he felt heat in his face, and  _ hated _ that he felt almost compelled to return to the expression. He couldn’t stop the twitch in his lip.

“Come on, see, like that! There you are! Please? Kiss?” Lucio asked, eyes lighting up, even with their darkened sclera.

That twitch became a smile, and heat spread across his cheeks.

“Shut up. Stars, you are insufferable.”

He twisted, though, and leaned down, framing Lucio between his arms, one hand anchored on each side of the throne. He kissed, tongue unable to keep from playing with the faint cleft that had developed in the upper lip. Lucio pressed his advantage, lips parting, deepening, until Noe could feel teeth outlined between their lips. He broke for breath, heavy, hard, and slid himself down, knees on either side of full thighs. He disentangled Lucio’s grasp, loose, unattached, from his hair, and guided both hands to his hips.

“Entertain yourself, Devil,” he goaded.

Lucio looked up, open smile on his lips.

“No, come on, kiss more?”

“As the Devil commands,” Noe chuckled, leaning down to oblige.

Lucio’s hands in the same moments guided his hips to rock, his core to flex.

“I’m not  _ the Devil _ , I’m just  _ Lucio _ .”

“Mm. How do you want me to remember you, Count?”

Lucio dragged Noe’s warmth down against himself. 

“ _ Exactly like that _ , fuck,  _ Noe _ , say it again?”

“ _ Count _ ,” he murmured into Lucio’s ear, and Lucio sighed back into his.

He ground into his lap in what felt like slow motion as guided by Lucio’s firm grip.

“ _ Count _ , how shall I entertain you? Tell me.” Noe all but purred it, voice resonating between them.

“Um- like this- just like this.”

Rattling curled around Noe’s consciousness.

“ _ Lucio _ ,” he warned.

“Shit! Shit, I’m- Uh! I’m not trying to do that!”

Noe bracketed his head between his palms.

“ _ Control it _ .”

The unspoken phrase hung in the air, and Noe felt cold inside as the future yawned out in front of them.

“I- I know- I’m trying!”

“Kiss me, Count,” he murmured in the space between their lips, eyes barely slitted open. “Move me. With your hands.”

“Would you...dance for me? If I asked?”

Noe’s leg stretched back from the throne, sole of his boot catching on the stone floor. His back sank into a curve that had him nearly lying between Lucio’s parted legs, and he kissed again and again in hard, bruising movements.

“Maybe. Maybe not, if what you have in mind involves getting up.”

Lucio laughed. “You don’t have to!”

Noe’s voice reached a soft growl.

“No? Whatever you want, then.”

He shifted again, ground against Lucio’s thigh, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“Flip around for me?” Lucio asked, lips grazing the shell of Noe’s ear.

Noe let that guidance come, until he was arranged into Lucio’s lap.

“Grind,” Lucio said, and then, in contrast to his words, rocked up against where coarse fabric still covered Noe’s ass.

He ground, and Noe settled down, hips canting. He felt hot breath on his neck, Lucio’s lips parting. Any commentary he wanted to provide about his lack of  _ assets _ died in his throat with the rush of Lucio’s moan. The firmness was plain to feel, and Noe rubbed into it, letting himself fall back, head resting against the chiseled stone back of the throne, back laying heavily into Lucio’s chest, shoulder. Lucio’s hands left his hips, slid to his belly, and skimmed up to chest. Noe felt himself sigh unbidden as cold metal and warm flesh worked against him in contrast, rubbing over the pert rises of nipples, teasing, before metal slid back down, started working at the fastenings of his pants. Noe rolled in Lucio’s lap, posture a slow sway.

“This is dancing…” he chuckled. “Sure.”

“I say it is,” Lucio growled into his ear. “And it’s my realm.”

His hand fit itself inside of Noe’s pants, and his voice echoed.

“And I... am yours,” Noe said, slowly, thickly, as he felt himself encircled.


	24. day 24 - ky/guest - spanking | crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why you gotta be bad, baby, when we can be so good?
> 
> luna is borrowed from [tessa](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans)
> 
> additional tags: bratty behavior, menacing a houseplant, masturbation

“Um. You didn’t.. Didn’t do anything wrong, though?” he noted, brows knit.

“Do I  _ have to _ ?”

Luna called it out from the bed while Ky attended to filling a kettle. He didn't light the stove, but did set out two cups, and a pot, which he dropped an intricately patterned mesh ball full of fragrant leaves into. He looked up, over his shoulder, and then turned to plod over to her, take her face in his hands.

"Well, I don't want to just go punishing you for no reason. That's a bit against the spirit of it, isn't it?"

Luna's eyes slipped closed, and she smiled up at him.

"Then...I guess I've got to be bad?" She bit her lip, rolled her eyes when they slid open once more. "I  _ have _ been a very bad girl. I didn't clean up after myself," she said, pushing a pillow onto the floor, "and, worse, I may have...touched myself, a little?"

Ky could barely help the grin that pulled at his lips. "I'm not the boss of you, and even if I were-"

His brows shot up as she took a blossom between her fingers from where it trailed down from the windowsill.

"N- no- n-n-no- d-  _ don't- _ !" he exclaimed, and she dropped it immediately, naughty little smirk disappearing from her lips.

"Oh, baby, I wasn't- I'm sorry, I wasn't really going to! Oh, that was too mean, I'm so sorry!"

Ky looked up, chuckling.

"Oh, apology accepted, angel, but, well. Mission accomplished."

"Really! I really wasn't-"

"Shh, shh shh," Ky whispered, holding his hand to her. "I know.  _ But _ ," he trilled, "come here."

She did shyly take his hand, and he guided her to her feet. He nuzzled in against her neck, kissed gently, pulled back though with a smirk.

Her eyes met his, and she trembled a little in his grasp.

"Ah, how bad have I been?" she asked, looking up.

His fingers slipped through her loose hair, brushing it back from her face. He kissed her forehead, and then caught her eyes once more.

"Oh, very bad," he said, darkly. "You upset Frank. He's very sensitive."

"What are you going to do to me?'

He regarded Luna, the blush on her fair cheeks, the anticipation in her eyes.

"You're going to be spanked," he said, "and then you're going to apologize."

"Apologize? But, I-"

"Oh, not to me, to Frank."

Luna held back a giggle, then drew her lips into a firm line, a put-on serious expression.

"I understand. How many spankings will I receive?"

His hand was so impossibly soft against her cheek.

"Ten," he finally said, and her pale brows shot up.

She bit her own cheeks to hide her smile.

"You will count for me," he said, and, released her face before settling down on the bed. "Now bend over, sweetheart."

He said it while patting his lap, and Luna obediently leaned over, settling across his legs. She was barely any weight and he dipped his hand to catch at the hem of her short dress, tugging it up over her hips. Silken smalls covered her still, and his hand, so gentle at every other point of her body, groped at her ass, and he fingered lower, against the damp material, pressed in, in a way that made her voice rise softly. His fingers pulled back and then hooked into her smalls, pulling them down.

"A bad girl, wet, just a real mess," he said, voice soft.

His fingers pressed into the same spot, now bare, and she made a high moan as he fingered gently, shallowly.

His fingers drew back, and then he slapped against the rounded curve of her ass, leaving a wet streak against her skin.

"One!" she yelped, sudden.

His hand massaged against the cheek, and the other came to rest opposite, also rubbing, until the moment his first hand snapped up and then suddenly back down.

"Two!" she said, steadier.

Ky's hand rested where it landed. Two only and she was reddening.

"Apologize to Frank," he cooed, then bringing down a third strike.

"Three!"

Her head rose and she looked in the direction of the plant.

"I'm sorry for menacing you, Frank."

There was a little giggle under her voice.

"Ah, you think it's funny to make him fear for his safety?"

He put a firmer snap into the next strike, and as she cried out the number, he murmured, "it's a little funny."

She giggled. "I  _ really _ am sorry."

"Shh, you're being punished," he said, smacking once more.

"Five!" she gasped.

"Hmm, I am teaching you to act out to get what you want… ah, what do I do about this?" Ky asked, tapping where she was red from his hand.

"Oh no, a real dilemma," she answered. "Punish...harder?"

"Now that's an idea. Surely increasing the thing will work."

He tapped a few more times at reddened swell and then slid his hand to the other cheek and slapped down, hand cupped. She jerked from it, made a high little yelp.

"S-six!" she stammered.

The way she moved made him suddenly aware of his own reaction to all of this, had his breath hitching.

He gave her another strike on the less reddened cheek, and she whimpered it when she said the number.

"Eight!" she cried, almost preemptively to his hand actually landing, and he turned his head to look, used his free hand to tilt her face so he could look at her.

"Luna?" he asked, brows knitting at how her eyes shone.

"I'm- good! Two m-more?"

His fingers stroked against her cheek, and he nodded.

His hand clapped against her once more, and it spilled over tears onto her cheeks.

" _ Nine _ !" she managed, and how her eyes pinched shut, how she bit her lip, had his worries soothed.

He took a heavy breath.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he said, voice a put-on grave.

His palm spanked a final time against her, and she let out a little whine that opened up into, " _ Ten _ ," tight, barely controlled.

"Well, did you?" he asked, barely keeping from chuckling.

"Y-yes, sir. I have  _ definitely _ learned my lesson."

"Mm. Tell me, what lesson is that?"

He asked it while toying his fingers against the seam of her cunt.

"Ah!! Um! It's not to menace your plants to get my way!"

"Close enough. No menacing them at  _ all _ ."

He slipped his fingers between the lips, slick, welcoming as he sought where would make her-

" _ Kyyy _ !" she cried as he rubbed the bundle of nerves, teasing, fingertip circling.

"You  _ were _ good, Angel, good enough to come I think."

"C-can I? Mm!" Anything else she may have wanted to say was cut off by how he slicked his fingers directly around, across her clit, how it dragged a moan from her throat.

"Mm. How quickly can I make you?"

"F _ ast _ !  _ If you _ \- oh  _ Ky _ !!"

"If I…?" he teased.

Two of his fingers spread her lips, pulled back the hood, and his index brushed just faintly enough to make her whine, cry out a fragmented plea.

"If- if you  _ please _ -! Please keep going?"

"Aaahhhh, got it!" he said, then touching down more directly, circling quickly against the swollen flesh.

Luna keened across his lap as he kept going, dipped his thumb to circle her entrance, play against the skin there, and she trembled, voice growing higher, louder.

" _ Really _ close!" she whimpered, and he rubbed quicker, touch growing lighter at the same time.

She quivered, trembling under his touch, until the moment she sucked breath in hard.

"Come on, sweetheart, come for me," he pressed, and knew from her tone that it was inevitable as she moaned, high, sustained.

He could feel the little flutters around his thumb, and her hand gripped against his ankle as though to anchor herself.

"There, there you go," he murmured as she panted, coming down. " _ Now _ I think you learned your lesson."

It was a few moments before her head rose.

"But, did you learn  _ yours _ ?" she asked, giving him a wicked grin.

"Uh?" he started, until she pushed off from his lap, and settled to the floor between his legs.

" _ Exactly _ ," she lilted, fingers hooking into the waist of his pants and pulling. 


	25. day 25 - ky/guest - bloodplay | fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ever just wanted to run naked through the woods? maybe not like this
> 
> randy is borrowed from [panda](https://fandom-trash-panda-blog.tumblr.com/)
> 
> additional tags: prey/hunting kink, dehumanization, groping, knife use

Ky dashed, heart pounding, almost without direction through the underbrush. He was leaving the easiest trail imaginable, he realized, could be tracked without any effort at all. Still, he didn't hear anything behind himself. He went on, fast as he could, until his lungs felt empty, he felt as though his legs would fall out from under him, and then leaned heavily against a broad tree. He didn't know these woods. Not here, not this deep in as he'd run in his blind dash. He had no idea how to get back. The shadows felt long, deep, despite that every tree here was one he knew he could all but speak with. They felt old, and foreign to his hand. It was the fear talking. He knew it. It was that he was turned around. If he was with Muriel, he'd want to lay a hand on each one of them, feel their age, their growth, but he couldn't hold that thought in his mind, it slid away into the shadows, into every sound, everything that could be either a falling leaf or someone's footstep finally having caught up to him. But it was still. It was quiet, and Ky slowly stepped out from the tree's shadow. He'd been easy to track to here, but now, it seemed he'd bought himself some time to move more slowly, carefully, not in a mad panic. He stepped out and moved slowly from tree to tree.

He stepped forward and felt himself slip. He looked down, unaware of what he could have lost his footing on. It wasn't losing his footing. It was losing anything to put his foot down onto. Ky fell with a yelp into the pit that opened up below him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed.

He landed in a heap on the dug-out ground. His cheek stung, and as he moved his hand to feel at it, he realized that stung as well, muddied, but scraped under the mud. His knees, too, but more of an ache in them, and he felt overall in shock. His fingertips came back red from his cheek.

His eyes watered reflexively as he got to his feet, looked up, and summoned his wits to try to dig his feet into the sides of the pit and climb his way out.

It was for nothing, the dirt wouldn't hold him, and he slid back down.

" _ Fuck _ ," he murmured under his breath, and stared up, until the idea seized him.

He reached out, stretching his energy until he could feel roots seated in the soil, and pulled at them. The ground grumbled at the intrusion as many pushed through to the pit wall, and as they poked through the dirt, Ky smiled. He gave one a fond pat.

"Thanks, friend," he said, gently, and used them to pull himself up the pit side, dragging himself back onto level ground.

As he surmounted it, a stinging lashed around his body, snapping sound in the air hitting him at the same time.

"Fuck!" he yelped, the third time now.

"Looks like elk on the menu tonight! Or is that  _ fox _ ?"

Ky looked up from where the whip curled around his body and heavily booted feet. His teeth clenched.

"A half an hour! I'm a little impressed, you skittish thing! Quite a romp you sent me on!"

Ky felt himself wince. It felt like it'd been so much longer, by the burning in his lungs, the ache in his legs.

"Pelt's a little worse for wear," Randy said, brushing a finger against Ky's cheek, and catching some of the blood.

He held the finger out to Ky, nudging it at his lip. It was reflex that had him licking the offered finger, cleaning his own blood off.

"Now, hold still, ya quick footed critter, and Ky was hefted up, turned onto his back. His feet were bound, and the whip was loosened. He started to struggle, but large hands caught his wrists, brought them together, bound those too in front of him.

His wrists were caught and tied fast to his ankles, and then he was hefted up.

"Oh-" he whimpered, eyes straining trying to see where he was being taken. Not that he knew directions well.

"Gotta get you cleaned," Randy called at him.

He was jostled for what felt like a long, long while before he waa brought into what he realized to be a little camp. He hadn't the faintest when this had been set up, but it had the desired effect. He trembled with nerves.

"Um- you uh, you caught me, that's it, right?" he chattered, anxiously.

"You got yerself caught, now I've gotta take care of the rest."

The nebulous  _ the rest _ had him on edge. He was dropped onto a waxed canvas tarp near a fire ring. He groaned at the impact of ground.

Randy stood over him and drew a knife from his belt.

"Well, first I've gotta get you out of these rags. Don't fancy eating through that kinda thing myself." He laughed to himself about it, and Ky squirmed.

"Don't go wiggling. You're in good enough shape. Hate to see that changed, mate!"

He bit his lip.

Randy smirked, kneeling down and grasping Ky by the juncture of wrists and ankles, pulled him over. The knife found itself under the fabric of trousers and slipped through as though it was water. It made Ky's breath cut in his throat. They were some of his more worn clothes, but still spoke to the sharpness of the blade.

The knife was slid down until Ky felt his hips bare on one side, and then, started over again along the other leg. There was a confidence in his movements that had Ky shivering for a different reason. Another quick cut, blunt side of the blade hugging his body, cold, smooth, and Ky felt the fabric fall away.

" _ Oh _ ," he gasped, involuntarily, which seemed to make Randy's smile widen.

"Well, well! Unblemished! Heal you up, and you'll be  _ fine _ to look at."

Ky felt himself blush under the odd praise. He had to hold back from asking if he meant it.

His knife found then the hemline of his wrapped top, and opened that up as well as though Ky were being skinned. He felt so painfully nude as he was pulled from him. He curled in against himself as though trying to cover up. He whimpered unconsciously.

"Aw, lookit you scared thing. Don't be so shy! You're a little trophy! Hunters should be so lucky!"

And Ky hated how that blushed him deeper.

"Let me feel ya up and make sure you're all in one piece."

Ky felt strong hands feel down his body, pressing in so firmly as they slid along his ribs, down through his hips. He shuddered in those hands. They squeezed down his thighs, and upon reaching the end of his calves, Ky could feel fingers meeting around the slim part of his ankles.

"Shaking like a little leaf. Maybe I won't eat ya. Maybe I'll enjoy you some other way."

Ky couldn't help the tremble that continued to surge through him, but it changed in tone.

Randy dragged him closer.

Ky felt his body hot as large, strong hands explored him.


	26. day 26 - ky/guest, ky/nadia, asra - overstimulation | formalwear | lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how deep we can get counting sheep
> 
> laurel is borrowed from [lauren](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/queenofeden)
> 
> additional tags: unsettling imagery, uncanny valley, stomach bulge, anal sex, pregnancy, birth

Ky reached out, fingers catching the edge of the golden figure and sending it spinning through the air. Air filled his clothes, puffed and pulled them out away from him as he freefell into darkness. The gold caught his eye and he called a magnetism into his hands, wrapped jagged tendrils of lightning around it, willed it to come into his grip. He held it. His fall stopped. It was heavy, golden, and felt cold in his hand. A golden ram. It split in two, and shook, seeming to wish to dash in two directions. It disappeared the moment he tried to close his fingers around it, and he fell.

Ky rolled over in bed, early, before the dawn had even begun to paint the sky. Nadia reflexively curled her arm around him, and he shifted closer, on the edges of sleep. He fell again.

It was a bright thick fog that Ky all but swam through. He followed a shine that seemed to cut through it in a ray. He bumped into soft, warm, as he moved. Soft, warm, and low on his body. Ky heard a frightened yelp, and jumped back. The tiny form glowed, familiar, the feeling immaterial.

"H-hey- S-sorry," he stammered, looking down to wide blue eyes and gentle brown waves of hair.

The child looked up at him in wonder, and he unfolded his hand to look at the object that dug sharply between his closed fingers.

Small childish hands grabbed onto his.

"Oh, you found it!"

Ky felt relief surge through him, far more than he expected.

He woke feeling refreshed even beyond how he normally felt. The sun felt brighter, warmer on his skin as he dressed, headed down to breakfast. Nadia was up, and her side cold.

Ky stretched his legs out under the table, let his hand settle into hers, fingers twining together.

"You seemed to be sleeping well, didn't want to wake you," Nadia said.

Ky smiled. "I had another dream."

"Breakfast table conversation?" she asked, hint of a laugh under her voice.

Ky's cheeks darkened. "This time, mm, yes."

Nadia raised a brow. "Please, do tell, then, darling? I'm sure you wouldn't mention unless you wanted to."

Ky nodded. "I actually wanted your opinion… Does a ram mean anything? I've… Never been close with the hierophant, so…"

Nadia pursed her lips. "My counterpart… Perhaps it means something, for you. Would you like to spend some time? In the tower?"

Ky inhaled softly. "Nadia," he exhaled, "that's yours. I don't want to, ah-"

"Darling, you’ll not contaminate it. I think it may make you feel close enough to the realms to gain more insight. I would be there, if you would feel more comfortable, or…"

Ky perked, slightly. "Actually- I'd… Would you allow me to dream, there?"

Nadia nodded. "It would be my first suggestion."

"Then...alone might be best," he said with a soft smile.

The corner of Nadia's lip curved up. "Surprising. You will not feel too alone?"

Ky shook his head. "No… somewhere else, maybe, but...there, I'd feel… Less like I'm taking the privacy from it. From you."

Nadia looked away a moment. She was quiet.

Ky gave her hand a small squeeze. "It's… Important to have things like that, isn't it? You let me have my dreams…"

Nadia made a shallow nod before turning back. "I hadn't thought of it in such a way. You continue to surprise me."

Ky shrugged, looked away, sheepish. "I...I just want- well- you to have... something… something like I do. It's… It feels so free."

Nadia smiled at him, a quirk of mischief in her lips. "I don't do near the things there that you do in your dreams."

Ky's eyes closed, a flush of embarrassment in his face. "Breakfast table?"

Nadia squeezed his hand. "Let's move the conversation," she giggled.

Ky grinned.

"I'll take you to the tower and let you get settled."

He followed, not releasing her hand yet. As they wound through the palace, Nadia turned to him.

"You know, I do hope, that I do not begrudge you your dreams."

Ky nodded. "You said, I know."

Nadia paused, the hall quiet, and leaned in to kiss his temple.

"I also know it does help you to hear, does it not?"

Ky bowed his head under her affection. "It… it does. T-thank you- it does."

Nadia leaned softly into him another moment before they resumed walking. It was through their room and up the stairs. Ky still felt a bit like he was treading somewhere intimate, every time. He didn't come here, despite having every permission to do so, except with her. But to be left alone felt somehow less invasive. It felt less voyeuristic. The doors swung open, and he looked across the water that trailed down the walls. He always felt a deep soothing, wholly different sensation from being surrounded in birdsong and fragrance and green in the gardens.

"Will you need anything, darling?" Nadia asked, voice low.

Ky shook his head. There were already cushions, other comforts laid out in an almost deliberately arranged disarray, a casually intentional dishevelment. It had a comforting warmth despite the cool waters flowing all around them.

"Thank you, but I think it's all I need, is just to be here."

The water was clean and clear. He was sure he could even drink it if he wanted.

Nadia gave him a small nod. He thought for a moment that he saw a familiar light on her forehead, but as his brows quirked up, he saw it to be nothing more than a trick of the late morning light.

"Please do send if you need me, I'm not to leave you to a cold isolation."

Ky again shook his head. "It's… It's anything but cold here. I could never feel like that. It's like being with you."

Nadia started, an unexpected smile coming to her lips, and looking away. "Still...so surprising," she said, voice soft and cheeks darkened.

"Thank you," he said.

"Certainly, darling. I hope your dreams are enlightening."

She pressed a brief, but strong kiss to his lips, and he smiled into it.

"I- I think they will be-" he managed, fighting back the urge to take it deeper.

He was alone, then, surrounded by falling water, ripples casting shadows and brightness in unfathomable patterns across the walls, the ceiling, his own skin. Ky strode into the center of the room, doors closed behind him as Nadia had exited, and spun in place for a moment, taking it all in. The past times he’d been invited, he’d had eyes more for Nadia than for the surroundings.

Ky settled into the floor after surveying, and laid back into the pillows set out there. The sounds of water washed over him and lulled him.

He came to by the docks, waves lapping at his ankles as he sat on a mostly-sunken pier. He caught sunset on oaken brown hair, firey in the ebbing light that cast the both of them golden.

Recognition dawned in her eyes and he could hear the catch in her breath despite the distance. Sea birds cried overhead. Salt drew his skin sticky as he pulled his feet from the water.

"The dancer," he saw her lips form.

"Miss Lobban," Ky responded, feeling the nook of the timeline seat itself into place, and wholly unwilling to rattle it.

"I still don't know how I know you," she said, but walked along the old, creaking boards anyway.

Ky felt a weight in his palm. Gemstone eyes glinted back at him.

"You know this?" he asked, holding it out.

There was a jump in the air, a sharp breeze that kicked up, and Laurel looked at him with a piercing curiosity.

"How do  _ you _ ?"

Ky shrugged shallowly.

"I don't know… But I dreamed about it… I felt your joy, when I gave it to you. You were...so happy to have it. And I felt it."

Laurel stared him dead in the eye. "The joy of a child is contagious, isn't it?"

Ky raised a brow, curious, but toeing a line of shyness, of hesitance to overstep, even here.

"Contagious…"

"Yes."

"I- I see- ah- it wasn't magic?" As he asked it, Ky could hear the fluttering of pages, and the ram fell from between his fingers before he could stop it, dropping between the gaps and warping of old timbers.

Something snapped shut as the ram hit the water like a tome being slammed.

"Bewitch me," he heard himself say, before he jolted awake, cold, clammy in the room.

“No,” Ky murmured to the empty room. The light was gone, save for reflections of the lanterns. “How long…?” he heard himself ask, stretching. Long enough, he supposed, and got to his feet.

Descending the tower, Ky watched as more lamps were lit. When he landed on the little patio of their bedroom and let himself in, he found Nadia in bedclothes and fussing at something on a table to the side.

“Ah, you’ve come back - did it help?” she asked, turning from her work.

Ky slipped off the soft shoes by the doors and padded, barefoot, to sit down on the bed. “I… Sort of. I have more questions, now. Like- ah- like I’ve been talking to the Magician…”

Nadia set tiny pieces into three distinct trays and wiped her hands before coming to sit next to him, tug him close.

“Rest, darling,” Nadia said, and brought her fingernails through his hair, lightly scraping against his scalp.

“I’m not sure I can, having slept all evening,” he admitted.

“Of course,” Nadia said, “I believe some new books were delivered earlier, you may have a look?”

Ky nodded, nuzzled in against her shoulder. “Here, just a little longer?”

Nadia smiled into the top of his head. “Always, darling.”

It was an indeterminate time when Ky awoke again in the library, feeling as though no time had passed at all, and the moon hung low on the horizon out the tall window. He lifted the book from his chest and set it aside, tucking a marker into it, stretched, an ache in his neck from the location being inadvisable for sleep. He groaned, tilting his head.

Ky woke to his hazy garden. He woke to that and sun on his face and that was his first cue he'd awakened to a dream. He stretched, back arching smoothly up off the wooden decking he awakened on. The second sign was that he wasn't sore from where the wooden slats would have dug into his back.

The third sign was warm and nestled in against him and stirring as well. Fine forest green velvet hugged along her curves, and one curve in particular. His arm was curled around her, gentle, protective.

"Laurel," he murmured, sleepy, kissed by the warmth and setting.

She gave a gentle groan, curled closer in to him until her eyes slid open.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he cooed.

"Ky," she groaned, soft. "We're dreaming?"

"Mm, seems so," he said. "Plus another, seems."

"Another?" she asked.

Ky raised a brow. "Ah?" he asked, "may I?" He hovered a hand over the swell of her belly.

Her eyes snapped down, and she gasped.

"Ky?" she asked, questioning. "Is this-"

"Shh, it's a dream, are you not?"

She shook her head. "Not unless I'm forgetting something, I-"

"Don't think too hard about it-"

Ky felt himself drop.

He didn’t wake up. In his fingers, clasped loosely, was a leather leash. His eyes couldn’t follow it down before they were fixed ahead to a ram that stood on two legs like a human. His hooves bent to an impossible angle, curling around a scepter.

“Hierophant?” Ky mouthed, and he heard a little whimper down by his feet.

Something shuffled alongside him. His eyes couldn’t move to look, and he could only walk forward. Eyes with glittering alien pupils were locked with his, and he heard a bleating, loudly, in a way that chilled him to the bone. He couldn’t tell if it was his or the ram’s.

He sat up abruptly in a cold sweat in bed, and the sun was high enough he couldn’t begin to guess the time of day. He only knew that Nadia was out, all day. He dressed quickly.

“I’ll be back, later tonight,” he said, to Portia’s large, curious eyes. “I just need to see my former master.”

“More dreams?” she asked, head tilting.

“Ah… yeah. I think he may have some ideas.”

“I’ll be sure to let milady know when she arrives back.”

“Thanks, Portia,” he said, earnestly, before heading to the stables.

The horse he had saddled was the same docile pony he’d ridden before, and nearly every time since. He was nosed heavily before he was up on the wide barrel of a creature and off.

Asra looked up from his work as the bell over the door jingled.

“Ah! Ky! You should have said you were coming!” he exclaimed.

“Ah- sorry. Sorry, sorry,” he said, sheepish, “I… it’s been a curious few days. I… um. I just woke up about an hour ago. I had hoped you might be able to help me?”

“ _ Ky _ , don’t be nervous with me!” Asra said, sweeping him up into a hug. “I’ll help however I can! Tell me, it’s magical, isn’t it?”

Ky nodded. “It’s dreams.”

Asra nodded. “Well, thank goodness you went and taught me so much of that back then, hmm?”

Ky blushed, eyes meeting Asra’s. “I- I guess so- ah. Mm. I’m… it’s- well. I’ll start from the beginning.”

“Wait! Before you do. Let me close up and pour us some tea,” Asra said, excitedly.

They sat upstairs on the floor at the little table, a full pot of tea between them, and small cups in front of them.

“So… you’ve made repeated contact with the same person?” Asra asked, “and now all of this?”

“Yes, I, ah, I don’t know, I don’t know if it’s her dreams, or mine, at this point. I… I feel like I’m seeing things that maybe I shouldn’t, even. It’s all been very fast, these past few dreams. It’s like.. Ah. It’s like I’m seeing intimate pieces of her life. It doesn’t feel… all right?”

Asra nodded, calmer now, but eyes still sparkling with interest.

“Your dreams were never without purpose, you know. They always meant something, mm… even if we couldn’t see it, at the time.”

Ky blushed as he took a sip. “Always?” he asked.

“Yes,  _ always _ ! They could be both!” Asra answered.

His lips turned up playfully in a grin, but it then grew more serious.

“They really were. You always worked through things in dreams. Even when you didn’t think you were.”

Ky sighed, “Yes… I- I know. But do you think it’s necessarily me, working through it? Or-”

Asra shrugged. “She’s in some ways, you, isn’t she? A different you, but you!”

Ky sat back. It was a conversation he’d briefly had with his other self. He’d never asked Laurel if she had that same mark as she’d seen in that other woman in her dream. His waking thoughts were like oil upon the surface of his dreaming mind, and he was down, far too deep to see more than colors on the water’s surface.

“So, if  _ anyone _ could be using  _ your dreams _ , it could be another you!”

Asra smiled to himself, eyes hooded, sipping.

“Do you...still remember how to do it?” Ky asked, shyly.

“Hmm?”

Asra’s smile was as enigmatic as it possibly could be, and Ky pushed his hair back, sighing, smiling to himself.

“Ah- mm- haa… of course you’d make me say it,” he whined, “dream with me. Do you still remember how?”

It was Asra’s turn for his cheeks to darken. “I  _ do _ . I don’t know if I  _ should _ . Ky… you know how that was.”

Ky fidgeted. “Ah… I do know. I’m- mm. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Asra shook his head. “No harm in asking. As much as I would love to see in there again, I don’t want to complicate things. There’s what you, I, and Nadia have done, but, then…” and he trailed off, giving an apologetic smile.

Ky nodded. “Ah… you’re right. You always had more restraint-”

“Yes, well, I also have all of my memories, and am old enough to have alcohol,” he teased.

“Ah! Well, rude!” Ky chuckled.

“I’ll help however I can, though! Here, I can set you up with some of the essences you used to use!”

Ky quirked a brow. “Ah- now...why would you be keeping that around? There aren’t exactly a lot of me!”

Asra smirked. “I know dreams… you didn’t exactly tell me to guard the knowledge, now did you? And… you’re not the only one seeing fortunes, out here.”

“You and- ah- ahah- oh- of, um, of course-” he laughed, delicately.

“He’s very good at it!” Asra chirped, winking.

“Ah-  _ Asra _ !”

“So sorry, my old master-student.”

Asra leaned onto the table and stared off into the ether.

“How about a reading? It’s been a long time since I’ve done one for you,” Asra said, fondly.

“I- I’d love one,” Ky answered.

He reached into the bag he brought with him and withdrew a familiar deck.

“I brought it… I um-”

“You were hoping?” Asra teased further.

“Ah- m-maybe?”

“Here, I’ll do what I can!”

Ky slid the deck across the table, and Asra took it into his hands, shuffling. As he did, Ky’s eyes wandered.

“How’s my tree?” he asked, idly.

“I… may have forgotten to water it a time or two, but still standing strong. Muriel loves it. No fruit sweeter in all of Vesuvia.”

“You haven’t tried any of what I grow at the palace,” Ky said.

“No, but there’s something special about it. Your magic was so… open. So wild, then. You had no idea what you couldn’t do.”

Ky let his crest shimmer to life in his hands, the closed bloom bobbing between the twin spires. “No… I guess I really didn’t.”

Asra set the deck down. “Cut for me?”

Ky lifted a stack from the top and set it aside.

“Left or right?”

Ky pointed to the left.

“All right! Let’s see what the cards say.”

Ky settled down, leaning onto the table as Asra drew three, placing them face down. He flipped the first, and Ky’s brows knit as the Ace of Cups stared back at him, upside down. He made a soft sound as Asra flipped the second. The card he had most expected rested there under Asra’s long fingers. In his head, he could hear the bleating, loud, unearthly. The third, Asra turned and Ky could feel,  _ hear _ the card before the Magician’s violet gaze stared back at him.

“I’m sure you know what these mean, but indulge me?” Asra asked, smiling over the cards.

“Oh- you are giving me a reading, after all! Ah, with your deck, no less.”

Asra took a soft breath.

“You’ve seen old memories that have had an impact on identity that haven’t been fully considered. You should think hard about how to fit those alongside what you know and don’t let it upset your balance or shake your faith in yourself. If you do the right thing with it, it will unlock something in you, maybe a new chapter in both of your lives.”

Ky bit his lips, eyes narrow with focus.

“It… it’s a lot to think about,” he finally said, looking up.

Asra looked out the window.

“Think about it on the ride home?” he said. “I’d  _ never _ kick you out, but, I’ll bet,” he trilled, “your  _ wife _ would like you home.”

Ky blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’ll- I’ll bet she would.”

“Let me get your things together, and I’ll see you off.”

The Asra he knew, the Asra he remembered, all catsmiles and just the same as he always was, but more  _ open _ , more  _ alive _ , somehow, did do all of that, and Ky settled the horse away back in the stables some time later.

As he reached their room, Nadia sat in bed, facing away from the door, and brushing out the ends of her hair.

“Oh! Nahdi,” he said, as he pushed the door closed, and she looked up, smiling.

“I was hoping you’d be home soon,” she said.

“Tell me about your day?” he asked, “and- ah- could I help you?”

Nadia’s smile grew warmer. “Certainly. Take your time, put your things down,” she said, stilling the brush and setting it beside her. “How is Asra?”

“He’s good! He’s really good. He sent me with a few things that might help clarify my dreams.”

Ky set down the light satchel before coming to sit down behind Nadia, take up the brush.

“We talked a long time,” he said, “he gave me a reading. I… I’m really hopeful about all of this.”

Nadia turned her head, and Ky took the cue, kissed her as he worked.

“But… not tonight. I wanted to have at least one normal night,” he chuckled.

She laughed. “Oh. You will have the most interesting yet, tonight. I do not believe yours to be the sort of dreams you can so easily defer.”

“Ah… Maybe not,” he admitted.

“Simply let yourself accept what they wish to give you. There is no blocking talents such as ours.”

Ky exhaled. “No… no, I suppose not.”

Ky awoke to a commotion, to bleating, to a cacophony of activity, to himself jostled, to what he realized sharply was penetration, to a panic in himself that had him clenching his whole body, and to lips on his - full, soft, human lips that tasted sweet.

“ _ Laurel _ ,” he moaned, softly, and he found his hands full of leather leash once more. Two laid across his palm, looped in opposite directions.

His eyes widened with shock. One lead wrapped behind him, to where he felt himself rutted against in hard strokes that filled him, coiling through him, filling his insides. Looking down, he could follow a twining motion as it followed paths along his belly, and his lips, jaws parted in silence, before tracing the second to a heavy leather that wrapped around Laurel’s neck, buckled. Her expression was placid, and seeing it, he felt indescribable calm wrap around him.

She was as she seemed in his last dream - draped in exquisite velvet, and yet swollen, so full, pregnant, and his mind leapt to something nebulous, something he couldn’t follow, a turn away from what he expected. She was below him, and guided his head down to a full, hot breast. He fastened his lips against it, and suckled. Placid turned to bliss, and Ky felt himself more full than ever, his grip straining against the leashes, until he was  _ too full _ , he felt, couldn’t take any more-

He rolled over, eyes meeting again the sun behind his lids, and he groaned.

“Nah-” he started, before looking around. He was naked, in a field, and sheep grazed lazily around him.

He was shocked by a shrieking sound, and he stood quickly, looking around. Sheep moved in slow motion, yet, his vision was filled with them, and he looked, hard, pushing them aside. They moved through the air like clouds, as though there was nothing anchoring them in against the ground. His hands could almost pass through, but held just enough to push through towards the source of continued shrieking.

“Hang on!” he exclaimed, lifting a sheep over his head suddenly. It looked down at him, face vacant, and he realized it was nearly weightless. The breeze picked it up from his hands, and in that moment, they began to all float away, leaving one form alone in the meadow with him.

He dashed to Laurel’s side, dress askew, and straining on the ground.

“Oh, Laurel, what- what’s happening-” he asked, heart pounding.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she cried, legs spread and Ky found his hand in the vice of her hold, unable to be torn away.

“Um! What- what do I do? Is this- is this mine? In- ah- fuck?” he exclaimed in shock.

“You pretty fool! It’s what you’re here for!”

“Aren’t… you? The pretty fool, between us?” he asked, smiling despite it all.

“Oh aren’t you  _ clever _ ! Do your dream thing and make this happen faster!”

“I- ah- I don’t think it works? That way?” All the same, Ky focused, sinking deep into how his hand was squeezed, almost ground in her grip, aching, and pushed magic through the hold.

She screamed into the meadow, and between her legs, gold got to its feet, regarded them both. Antlers glowed, hovering just over the lamb’s forehead, and its glittering gemstone eyes were unblinking.

Ky looked down at Laurel, and she watched after the lamb, bounding away into the meadow.

“That… was something,” she murmured. “Do you plan to stop making my dreams like this, any time soon?”

“Me? I think these might be your dreams,” he chuckled. “I could ask you the same. This is more sheep than I’ve seen...ever. Ever in my life.”

She sighed, heavily. They were upright, and sheep surrounded them, buoyant bodies plush against them, light, like cotton swirling in the wind.

“I got a reading about all of this, you know,” he said, grey meeting blue, before he looked up into the sky.

“A reading. Do tell, dreamer? Are dreams not their own sort of reading, to you?”

Ky shrugged. “You, um, you ever done a reading, to understand a reading better?”

Laurel gave him an amused smile, took one of the fluffy lambs into her arms, and pulled it into her lap, once more flat and the curves that Ky was accustomed to.

He shook his head, “Taking that as a no. Well, ah, to paraphrase Asra a little, it’s like… so. I saw you. As a girl. And all of this sheep stuff, it feels like there’s things back there, that made you who you are today?”

She made a huffing laugh. “Of course.”

“And, ah- I think, if I tell you what I saw, you might...it might do something for you. I felt things, then, you told me things then, that I think… are important to you.”

“Well, go ahead, go ahead and tell me,” she said, red lips curving up.

He pulled a cottony lamb down next to him as he spoke, testing just how far into the wool his fingers could sink. Stars spun overhead into the deep night, and Ky caught her gazing up with a longing. The sheep hummed around them in sleep.

“And, um, so… that’s… what I know about you. I’m… I’m sorry for keeping it from you,” he said, gently.

Laurel stared nearly through him, eyes wide.

“And I- I… um. We’ve… seen a lot of each other. We’ve known each other- I’ve…? I’ve known you what feels like a lifetime. I was wondering… if I could, ah… if you’d- so. Um. My family. We have a thing. We do. We’ve go these markings, and I, ah-”

Unbidden, the shape lit up in his palm as he fidgeted, passing through the skin to remain upright.

“I- I really don’t know if you’ll remember it, when you wake up, but, it’s special to us. It ties us together. It enhances our magic. I… wondered if I could pass it to you?”

Laurel’s head tilted. The lamb snored gently in her lap.

“What’s the catch?” she asked.

“Um- don’t congregate a ton of people with it together. Things get… they get out of hand, the magic concentrates too much,” he admitted, face lit from below as he held his palm out. “Don’t give it to other people, except those you trust with your… with… with your life,” he said, voice quieting.

“Ah… Ky…” she murmured, eyes sinking down to the sigil that floated between them.

“I do, you know?” he said, softly. “There’s no hiding things in dreams. You’re always at your most honest.”

Her eyes slipped closed.

“All right. I… I would be honored,” she said, opening them again to meet his.

“Give me your hand?” he asked, stretching his forward.

As she clasped against it, the air between them glowed, and the sheep drew near, awakened.

Energy left his body, and he felt it roil through their joined palms until it felt like a thread bridging between them, and he pulled his hand back. Cyan and gold washed against each other. Bleating surrounded them, loud, crisp in the night.

“You’ve had a rough night,” he said, then, softly. “Do you want something… a little more normal?”

Laurel brought her other hand to her mouth, hiding a feign at shock. “You don’t mean- goodness.” She laughed, then, beckoned him closer. “Let’s see what’s left of tonight.”

Ky crawled forward, crest dissolving from his palm, and let his lips meet hers. “Let’s.”


	27. day 27 - noe/lucio/guest - voyeurism | feral | begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now look, you’ve involved the locals in our drama
> 
> takhul is borrowed from [cande](http://fantasmagorias.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: anonymous sex, fellatio, come eating, snowballing, threesome, masturbation, public sex

Noe arched off the scraping texture of the wall. His hands pulled at Lucio’s lapels, and he kissed hard, so hard. Lucio’s leg braced between his own, and Noe ground down onto it.

“ _ Lu _ -!  _ Don’t _ \- don’t make me wait,” he growled, rutting ungently against the thigh.

Lucio grinned into his lips, nibbled, teeth catching on the ring and pulling in a way that had Noe groaning, back flexing harder into him, nearly brought down to Lucio’s height by how his body insisted on riding against him.

“Nearly  _ died _ \- want you  _ now _ -” he groaned, pulling his lip from between Lucio’s teeth as they released.

“Mn-  _ always _ want you,” Lucio murmured.

His hand was a thrum of activity, of circuits, but warm, it was warm in the dry air as he slipped down the front of his pants, other hand unfastening as he went. Noe breathed hard, and his breath caught, his head tipped back, he moaned, nothing inhibiting his noises through the slick of his thoughts, liquored up and impossible to hold onto.

His eyes were closed, and Lucio’s hand found him, inflexible metal wrapping around him, and the magic in that thing seemed to spark down his length and to his groin where it roiled and smoldered and threatened to set him aflame. He had the ring between his own teeth as Lucio kissed, sucked at his neck, his flesh and bone hand’s work done and wrapping around from the other side, not letting him squirm away from hot lips that threatened to consume him, to pull the very life from his body, Noe would have said. He was lost, dizzy in it, grinding his hips forward into how Lucio stroked him.

“Lu!  _ Don’t _ stop!” he gasped.

The metal was so smooth against him it seemed to glide, and there was no room between them to thrust beyond little shuddering jolts in his hips, but he tried, all the same, tried to chase every bit of friction, faster movement on his cock, pressure, heat between them.

Lucio’s mouth could nearly burn him, and it was all he could think of, hotter than any of the fires Noe had stoked, as Lucio maps his throat, his jawline, the lobe of his ear, wet, smooth, heady, and teeth grazing.

“ _ Fuck _ \-  _ Lucio _ -” he cried. “Lucio- Lu, d-don’t- don’t stop, fuck-”

Even in his own head, he wanted to fight the neediness, the desperation evidence in his voice, in his actions, but his resistances slipped away, fell down to the bottom of the bottle sitting at his feet, dropped there and yet still standing upright, glass catching moonlight if he’d had the presence of mind to look over how every fiber in him begged for more. Lucio nearly lost to him over some creature in the sand, and his hands clutched tighter, bound around him, demanding him. The line of begging or demanding was lost to him, he just  _ wanted _ . He needed.

Noe felt himself almost to the edge, and he moaned, indelicate, his eyes flying open to see the stars above, and  _ terribly _ vivid, captivating,  _ entrancing _ green eyes staring down from an upper window. They glittered like gems in the night. Noe’s breath caught. His head stalled out, and the face was joined by a hand, waving down to him.

He seized. Lucio’s gaze dragged up to his face, was sidetracked, dragged up further to share attention. He grinned against Noe’s throat.

“I didn’t know we’d have company,” Lucio murmured, breath tickling the skin.

His hand resumed in tiny movements, and Noe pinched his eyes shut, held back a tight-lipped moan.

“Uh! Good, good, do not stop… for… the cause of me!” the voice called down, handling the words with an unfamiliarity, and yet an undertone that had Noe’s bones back into a liquid state, sliding right back down onto the seat of Lucio’s jutting thigh.

“Come on, you were  _ so close _ ,” Lucio teased, sinking his teeth in against the juncture of neck into shoulder, and Noe yelped, gasped through it, breath coming heavy.

The eyes on him made him conscious of it, conscious of how loud he was, how loud Lucio was pushing out of him every sound, how that hand from the back of his neck slid down to the gap between his spine and the wall where he arched, and had him pulled in tight.

“Come on, come, for our  _ adoring _ audience,” Lucio goaded, stroking fast, and the words hit Noe hard, like the flat of a sword to the temple, had him all spun out, breath hissing.

“ _ Lu _ ci _ o _ !!” he gasped. “ _ Fuck _ ! L _ ucio _ !”

His eyes slid open, uneven, nearly crossed, and lips parted with his heavy breaths as he stared up as their spectator, and gold was streaked with cream as Lucio withdrew his hand, brought it to Noe’s lips.

“Please?” he asked, dragging Noe’s eyes downward.

He rolled them.

“Must I.”

“I mean-” Lucio huffed, “it’ll be  _ cold _ if you want  _ him _ to do it!”

“Your mouth is open,” Noe growled.

Lucio mimed his saying it, lips curling in a smirk.

“And down I am,” said coquettish lips, slipping down from the window and landing on a crate below, and a step further to the ground. He sidled up.

“By arguing the vacation of yours will be ruined.  _ Don't. _ ”

His eyes glistened, taking Lucio’s hand into his own, and licking at where gold hid under release.

“Um- shit - Lucio, now it’s someone else’s problem! You brat!”

“Brat?” their guest asked, withdrawing his tongue just long enough to speak before resuming.

Noe glared at Lucio. “ _ Someone _ won’t do as he’s told. Now that you’re down here… feel like helping?” he asked, gesturing idly to Lucio, finger starting pointing at his chest, but stopping in motion when it indicated his tented pants, mussed from the road, but clearly a crisp white.

Green eyes met his, darted to Lucio’s, and followed Noe’s gesture before drifting back to Noe’s. His grin was impish.

“Relieve him, assisting you? Sure!”

Noe cocked his head, grinning back. “We understand each other.”

It was Lucio’s turn to roll his eyes, but he accompanied it poking out his lower lip in a pout.

“Well, what do I get?” he asked.

Noe tucked himself back in, re-fastened his pants, and was about to speak when he felt a hand on his head, and he was pushed down. He dropped to his knees in shock, head swimming still from spirits. The ground was gritty under him, and he looked up in shock.

“Huh-?” he exclaimed, staring up at those green eyes.

“Brat, also,” he all but sang, and kept one hand there while curling the other around Lucio’s waist to loosen his pants, work his hand into them. “Behave?”

Noe spent the next few moments too  _ stunned _ to do anything else, to do anything about his sudden position, the sudden flow of action that had him all turned around inside himself. Almost dumbly, his hands rose to assist, to take over peeling Lucio’s pants down to span across his thighs, dig into the meat of them faintly. He looked up at the stranger who had him  _ doing this _ .

Lucio glowered down at him until his head was pulled up by the hair in a firm, but not abrupt hold.

“Tourists are  _ fun _ ,” he purred against Lucio’s ear, and Noe could only watch as Lucio was leaned into the wall, dick forced forward and nudging into Noe’s cheek despite the curve of Lucio’s back, magnificent. One of Lucio’s hands, golden and glowing, slid under his own face to keep the wall from rubbing him raw, and their  _ guide _ had  _ his _ hands sliding up under Lucio’s clothes in slow motion. He lowered his head to nibble at Lucio’s neck.

“Agreeable?” he asked.

It was magnetic, the question, the answer to it, and Noe found himself nodding dumbly, tipsily.

“Yeah- I- I guess so,” he answered, then, verbally.

“M _ mmnn _ ,” Lucio groaned, four hands on his body, and, as Noe leaned forward, parting his lips, taking the slick head into his mouth, a loud “ _ Yes _ !” slipped from his throat.

“Good! Good,” their guide intoned into the back of Lucio’s neck, and had the pale skin of his hand caught, pulled back, “and, payback for dispute solving?”

Lucio laughed at it, though it came out strained, warbling as Noe slid his lips down, holding him by the hips, and stilling every little tremor that would have Lucio fucking his face.

“Y- _ ep _ !” Lucio exclaimed. “W _ hatever you want _ , gorgeous stranger!”

Noe, mouth full, rolled his eyes, but he knew Lucio. He knew Lucio with alcohol. He knew that the only person Lucio complimented more than himself, and, blushing his cheeks,  _ more than Noe _ , was  _ someone doing him a favor _ when liquor had his lips loose and spilling festivities and merriment, like his birthday, every single day. He rolled his eyes, and yet, were his mouth not full, full nearly to the point of his nose being sunk into Lucio’s belly, he  _ would _ smile at it. As it was, a low chuckle bubbled up in his throat. It had that thick cock jumping in his throat from the subtle vibrations. The liquor gave him enough of a buzz, it let this be an amusement, a chance to watch, and this gem-eyed stranger handle Lucio with a lighter, but just as determined touch as Noe himself could use.

Noe’s motion was through his thighs as he shifted through shallow to deep to shallow again in slippery movements, and his ears were fixed on not just that slick sound, but a further one, and he could only surmise what Lucio’s hand had been guided to, especially as it still stretched back, and now dark hands roamed where his shirt was open, clenching, groping, and Lucio turned his head to meet lips slickly, hungrily. Noe couldn’t help how he imagined it, himself and this newcomer, himself and Lucio, an alternation, kissing deep, slick, and he must have transferred it from his head to how he sucked, lavished his lips along Lucio’s cock for how Lucio choked out a warning between kisses, snapped his hips back to pull free of Noe’s mouth.

“No, come on, mouth,” Noe said thickly around his tongue stretched out, his parted lips, as release surged from the tip. It landed heavily, wetly, and as the pulses relaxed, Noe stood, it held in his mouth, cheeks faintly puffed out in attempt not to swallow.

“Here, come here,” their third goaded.

A hand lifted from Lucio’s body to cup Noe’s chin, and he had no doubt it was expected when lips pressed fully, wetly, greedily to his own, tongue lashing together with his own, and he couldn’t help the moan as he once again felt nearly consumed. His mouth resonated with sounds not his own, and that grip grew tight, snaked into his long hair and pulled, and Noe could feel those trembles against him, against his lips.

The frantic slip slowed, and finally broke from him. From the corner of his eye, Noe could Lucio’s eyes closed as he just panted, finally withdrew his own hand, licked his fingers clean, a motion that had Noe’s eyes fully, entirely, hungrily on Lucio.

“Later, me next,” he murmured into Lucio’s ear.

“Mm, yep,” Lucio said, soft, tiredly in response.

Noe leaned heavily against the wall, wiped his mouth, finding that the bitter taste was gone, seemingly swiped clean with every determined stroke of tongue against his own.

“Ah. Fuck. You... _ That _ was fun,” Noe finally said, meeting those eyes, watching as faint breeze stirred black waves.

His hand slapped against the wall over Noe’s head, and he leaned in, close. Noe felt himself almost shrink under it, despite himself, despite his gusto. Lucio leered at Noe’s subtle submission.

“So  _ that’s _ how I do it,” he murmured, and Noe blushed.

“Takhul, call me. Staying some while?”

“If we weren’t,  _ now _ we are,” Lucio answered.

“... what he said,” Noe said, pointing as though Lucio weren’t right there.

“Tourists  _ are _ fun,” Takhul repeated, pressed a firm kiss to Noe’s lips, and then turned his head to repeat with Lucio in a way that Noe had never expected he’d enjoy watching.


	28. day 28 - guest/valerius - gagging | anonymous sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you said I’d be watching your pet, but you didn’t say which one
> 
> theo is borrowed from [glimmerblossoms](http://glimmerblossoms.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: riding crop, dubious consent, impact play, masturbation with object, sensory deprivation, dehumanization

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do with her,” Lucio said, grinning as he handed the leash over.

The leash was a formality. The _her_ in question was blindfolded, gagged, and cuffed, wrists behind her back. Full, heavy brown waves hung loose down her back.

Valerius gave Lucio a scowl.

“I… see.”

“Well! I can’t very well take her with me! She’d misbehave! You _said_ you’d watch my pets!”

Valerius exhaled heavily with derision. “I had expected your poorly mannered hounds.”

“Find the difference,” Lucio laughed.

He leaned close to Theo’s ear, pressing a kiss amongst the thick strands.

“Be _good_ , sweet!” he whispered, and cupped her chin then, kissed her cheek, and a faint smudge of lipstick was left there.

“Be back tomorrow! Have fun, you two,” he trilled, sauntering back to his entourage, to his horse, and leaving Theo, Valerius standing, only one of them watching as he left.

He turned to Theo, and made a little snort.

“Come along with you,” he said, and pulled at the leash.

She stumbled, and his arm wound into hers, steadying, guiding her, unyielding in his grip.

Valerius regarded her from the corner of his eye as they walked.

“You will treat me no differently than you would your husband.”

His arm shifted to alert her to the steps up, the stairs, walking nearly hip to hip with her, and if no other small comfort, his moves were intuitive, telegraphed, easy to follow as a dance.

Theodosia at his side was demure, a shock from his prior encounters, but, then, save for her ears, she was void of her senses and the cuffs would make any defiance a brief-lived victory at best. Under the blindfold, he could see the telltale wrinkles of a scowl on her brows. They were a picture, together - him in his consul linens, and her in palace finery but bound like a war criminal.

He led her through the foyer and through the manse and out once again into the wide courtyard that the estate circled, the circled itself in grounds, in rows upon rows of vineyard. Valerius walked to a post in the courtyard, still arm in arm, telegraphing as he moved over the faint dips and rises in the ground. His hand dropped to lift a chain from the post, let it slip through his fingers until the end hung from his hand, and that, he fastened to her collar.

“You will be sent for, hound,” he said, dully, and released her arm to step away, to places that removed of her sight, Theo could not track.

The minutes, hours until sending for scalded at her patience. It burned in her chest to be handed off, and she finally sat upon the post until it ached in her thighs where it dug in, and then, she settled to the ground until her ass became nearly numb of sitting in the same place. She was unable to reach the gag, the blindfold, to remove them, and her hands could do nothing to remove the chain.

Her legs grew stiff, and time still ticked by like gelatine slowly losing form in the heat. It was shaded. The weather was pleasant, lovely, even, and fragrances wafted in the air until they became cloying, and the air felt like nothing on her skin.

Brush of feet against ground snapped her head up, sightless, hands pulling up, and trying to raise her body, but finding that she was almost unable in her stiffness.

A shoulder heaved under her unexpected, and then, then did Theo kick, squirm, thrash against the hold as she was hefted up. It was wordless as the chain was unfastened from her, and she was carried, not like a bride or any human, but like a sack, a creature of the field, and her body snapped around in the darkness. The grip was inflexible as her being lead had been, but stronger, broader under her. Angry noises fluttered, whimpered around the gag in her mouth.

Her only measure of distance was the rolling footsteps, the click of shoes on hard floor, and then, the scuff of them on what sounded like terribly soft carpeting.

It was here that her carrying stopped, and she was dropped onto something soft, springing under her, cool, and yet warming as she lay upon it. Efficient hands worked at the fastenings of her dress, and it was all too fortunate she realized, the outfit selection having many points to be untied, to be unbuttoned, unclipped, that the dress came away without disturbing her bonds.

She squealed as cool air hit her skin and she was left bare on the soft surface.

Footsteps receded, and silence, far deeper, stiller than the soft breezes of outside, overtook her. Time continued to melt, to liquefy on the plate of her mind. It was dribbling over the edges, furthered along by the frustration that heated through her until the moment she jumped, yelped at touch on her. A hand was laid upon her thigh.

“It would not do to keep a guest bored,” Valerius sighed, and Theo felt, heard a soft impact against the surface she rested upon.

The reverb, the timbre of it struck her, removed from her other senses so deeply. It had her speculating on the nature of it, until movement tracked through the same spot. Something supple, smooth brushed then against her, between her legs, tickling against the seam of her lips, and she made a protest, a warbling, muffled noise, pinned back into her mouth by the gag. Her teeth sank into it, feeling the faint give of heavy, thickly rolled leather cored in shining metal, nearly a bit. It slid up her body, that touch, what must have been leather, and Theo thrashed from it. The surface beneath her gave and recoiled in turn, springs creaking as she moved. The touch brushed against her nipples, then gave a sharp stinging slap, precise and tiny in its impact like the crop she’d goad an obstinate horse on with.

“Ungrateful. I’d not waste my time but for your dear count and husband’s wishes. He did ask that I look after you.”

The leather flicked against the smarting nub, and Theo found her jaw widening around the bit in a squashed moan that fought around the gag. It lifted as quickly only to alight again, rest, play back and forth rubbing, in a light, teasing pattern that had fire surging from her chest to pool between her legs, leak, cool against her, between her thighs.

The leather slid back down in torturous movements to trace the points of edges, cut and cured, at the rise of her hips, and finally, to nudge those same edges between where, evident by how easily it slipped in to rub inside the lips, she was soaking.

Her legs snapped together and her back arched as leather tickled against the seat of her pleasure. The tension, how her thighs clenched was not enough to keep it out, could not prevent how the finished edges slid to either side of her swollen clit, rubbed over, around, against it. Her muffled whines grew higher, and her body wrenched to the side. The contact was lost, and she groaned for it, trying to right herself.

A firm swat landed in that same swollen, slick spot, edges of leather slapping together. She yelped, back arching off the bed. She yelped, and as the stinging coalesced at the sensitive edges of her lips, she sucked in breath around the gag, through her nose strongly.

A second swat landed. Her hips rolled, and her thighs slid against each other. Her voice was lower, a moan, and the hot shame it brought collected on her cheeks, warming down her face, through her throat, and making the room so much colder on her skin, peaked nipples, and chilling against her wet cunt.

Then that blessed leather slipped again between her lips, and her voice around the gag rose, fluttered, and her hips knocked up towards more sensation, more pressure, faster movement, and she was slapped down just as fast, leather clapping, and her keening deep in her throat, chest.

Her hips fell, and there they stayed as the flaps rubbed once more.

“Good, good. I knew Lucio had a horrible hand with pets, finesse and consistency brings out the best in them.”

That touch, the rubbing grew firmer, quicker, as the leather rubbed further, towards where the two pieces bound together, and there was more stiffness to rub more directly, more aggressively, and around her gag, Theo wailed, trembling. Her body spilled over, and her breath came thick and ragged.

Just so quickly, she was left touchless again. Touchless, and weight left the bed. Shoes clicked against the floor, then halted, and a voice carried back to her recovering form, tingles of release still shocking through her.

“Consider behaving yourself next time. I reward quick learners.”


	29. day 29 - noe/lucio - telepathic magic | knife play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s no secrets between us when I’m in your head
> 
> additional tags: sensory overload, overstimulation, sex magic, anal sex

Noe swished the sweet potion, the crushed petals, the syrupy cling of it, around his mouth before grabbing for Lucio’s face, hands coming to grip on his cheeks, and dragging their mouths together. He kissed so wetly, sucking the liquid, and feeling it pulled from his own mouth in turn, mingling their twin sips from the bottle.

Swish, spit, shake, sip, and swallow had been the instructions, but Noe saw no reason to have so many extra steps. Not when he was settled into Lucio’s lap, warm, comfortable, thighs bracketing Lucio’s hips, able to grind himself against the firmness that rose between them, and finally, to curl his tongue up, holding roughly half, and swallow while Lucio did the same. Their mouths broke apart, and Noe exhaled heavily, eyes dark in the shadows, lust evident in his darkened cheeks, in the curve of his parted lips.   
“Lu… how do we know when it works?” he asked.

“When you can hear what I want you to do to me, or, I want to do to you, without me saying,” Lucio purred, lips chasing Noe’s until they met again, and even without the need for such depth, Noe goaded it into being there, had his lips parted like a command, had their tongues teasing together. He moaned, took Lucio’s hand in his own and brought it between them.

“Touch me, Lu-” and his speech trailed off.

He bit his lip, eyes wide and coming to meet pale grey, almost trembling.

“You… you want-  _ Lucio _ ,” he murmured, his confidence falling away like shattered armor. “Okay.”

The image of himself trembling, crying out under the former count was one that was now a resident, long term, in his mind.

“Oh, you  _ do _ want that-”

“ _ Yes _ , Lucio,  _ fuck _ , I  _ want you _ ,” he exhaled, the thoughts feeling almost like a feedback loop in his head as he was pushed down onto his back. “Now-  _ now _ .”

“Hn- you are so impatient, in  _ either role _ ,” Lucio groaned, rutting his hips down into Noe’s, feeling that pleasant friction between them.

Noe grunted under him, hips bucking up.

“T-think that well of it?” he asked, smile glittering.

Lucio stared down at him, eyes blown out, wide.

“Un- your- yeah! Yeah, you have a nice dick!” he said, voice emphatic, “And, well, fuck, yeah, thanks!”

“This is very honest,” Noe chuckled.

“Like how you want me to  _ tease you _ ?!” Lucio barked, elated.

“Fuck, um. Shit.”

Noe’s eyes dropped, and a faint little smile took up on his face, and a low little affirmative intone in his throat.

“No, I’m not  _ getting out of there _ , you wanted this,” Lucio all but sang, and reached to that leather-clad hip beneath him to draw the black-bladed knife, slim, deadly sharp.

“ _ Lucio _ ,” Noe gasped.

“Don’t have to ask, I know!”

“Oh… fuck. Fuck,” Noe murmured as that knife traced up his belly, and his eyes were fixed on Lucio.

“Yes, baby, I will take you apart. Have good hands for it, you know.”

His breath came in soft huffs, watching Lucio like an adversary, but lips parted, cheeks flushed.

“All those words you won’t say, huh?” Lucio teased.

The knife slid up under the close-sewn material that covered his chest. Lucio pulled, let it tear through, and Noe exhaled hard. His breath heaved as the blade ghosted against his skin further, until Lucio had him rent up to the throat, tight black fabric falling to either side.

“ _ Lu _ ,” he groaned.

“You’re just a mess in there, aren’t you?”

“Do it- please,  _ do that _ ,” Noe asked, eyes narrow, chest rising and falling, and Lucio skated the blade to the rise of nipple, moving gently, carefully, so carefully in time with his breaths.

He circled slowly, just enough to leave faint pink lines. Noe whimpered.

“Yes, I  _ know _ \- I  _ know _ ,” Noe whined as the knife traced to the other side.

He quivered, eyes pinching shut, and biting his lip, teeth worrying at the ring.

“Hey, h-hey hey, come on, Noe. Noe, ‘s fine. Wanted this. I like you like this! You don’t-”   
“I know! Lucio! I know!” he exclaimed, words shuddering. “This is not easy-  _ please don’t stop _ .”

“Hey, slow down, you’re going too fast,” Lucio said, biting his lip, setting the knife aside and cupping Noe’s face in his hands.

He exhaled hard, as Noe turned his face into his golden palm.

“Yeah, yeah yeah I know. I know  _ I’m _ not usually the one doing this,” he cooed.

Noe’s eyes were unfocused as Lucio’s hands slid against his cheeks, his forehead, pushing his hair back, stroking.

He kissed as Noe trembled.

“N-never- never done magic before,” he said, superfluously between meetings of their lips. “Lucio. I’ve never done magic before.”

"I know, me either, I got you, relax, relax, let me fuck you, you can feel how bad I want you, know you want me too."

Noe clutched against him, tight, kissed hard, needy, and curled into how Lucio wrapped his arm around him.

His free hand, the golden, nimble, smooth, fingers working quickly, worked to unfasten Noe's pants, start to pull them down, peel them off. Noe's hips rolled up, letting them slide down, and he started to shift, wiggle them down himself. As soon as he could, he kicked them off and down the bed, and all the while, Lucio had his hand relocated to his own pants, unfastening them, working himself out.

"Noe, know, can hear you," he purred between kisses, heavy, lips wet.

He stroked himself, let his cock lay alongside Noe's, and stroked them together.

" _ Lucio _ ," Noe groaned, bracing up onto his elbows, kissing hard, his hips raising into that smooth touch.

A cap popped once Lucio's hand withdrew, and Noe's legs parted wider as he was slicked, as Lucio's fingers prodded at his entrance. As two fingers breached him, he yelled into the air.

"Fuck! Lucio! N-now-!" he called. " _ Don't give me that _ , I can  _ take it _ !"

Lucio kissed him, intense enough to push him back down into the bed, enough that his piercing stung.

"Fuck, Lucio, Lucio, I- you can hear it, I'm saying it out loud," and Lucio drew back, knuckles deep in him, eyes wide.

"Noe?!"

"I love you." He said it earnestly, firmly.

"Noe…"

Lucio looked down at him, stilling how his fingers rocked slickly into him.

Noe exhaled, rolled his eyes.

"I can't lie like this, and neither can you. Lucio. Say it."

"Um! Y-yeah! I mean, yeah! Me too!"

" _ Lucio _ , I can hear it in your head. I want-"

"Yeah, yeah!! Want to hear me say with my mouth that I love you too! I do! Noe! And yes, I'll fuck you, now,  _ shut up _ ," and Lucio laughed from the chest, "you barely talk and then I'm in your head and you don't shut  _ up _ , fuck, Noe, I love you!"

" _ Fuck me _ ," he whispered against Lucio's lips.

"Sure, baby," Lucio purred, thrusting his fingers in hard first and taking in how Noe arched under him, before pulling them back, and guiding his cock to press in, ease forward.

" _ Noe _ , you're fucking tight!"

"Yes-  _ yes _ !" he cried.

His legs, long and slim, wound around Lucio's hips, dragged him in. He moaned, low, long.

"Fuck! So good! Every! Time!"

Noe sucked in breath sharply, groaned, pulled Lucio close, as close as he could.

"Know you want to go hard,  _ do it _ ," Noe goaded.

Lucio couldn't hold back given both how Noe all but screamed in his head, and then the rumble of his voice demanding. His hips snapped forward, and Noe moaned, low, loud.

“Oh, fuck, you- you want me, Noe-  _ fuck _ , but you want me so bad-”

“ _ Yeah _ !” Noe responded, breathless, trying to entice him back into kissing, finally just tugging him in, hands in his hair, as Lucio shook him with each thrust.

Under the hissing of his breath, the slap of skin together, Noe rolled from one moan into another, his fingers clenching into Lucio’s hair until the moment he couldn’t hold on any longer, felt himself lock up, drag Lucio’s hips flush against him with his calves, and his voice rose in a cry.

Lucio only lasted a few more moments of heavy, fast movement before he clutched at Noe, pulled their bodies flush and spilled deep in him.

Heavily outlined eyes finally slid open, and Lucio looked down at Noe, at how he trembled, panted softly.

“You knew that, though,” Noe finally murmured, eyes sliding open and uncoiling himself.

“Ha. The moment I was in that pretty head of yours. You’re loud in there.”

Noe snorted in response. “You’re not subtle yourself. Thinks he can be a big bad wolf in bed.”

“Wasn’t I?” Lucio asked, voice almost shocked.

Noe smirked up at him from the disarray of sheets that framed him.

“In there you were,” he finally said, pressing his fingertip to Lucio’s temple. He cupped that angular cheek. “Enough to make me tremble at the idea.”


	30. day 30 - ky/guest - lingerie | distracted sex | marking/bruising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby, you're bad for business
> 
> midnight belongs to [wolf](http://candygirl3473.tumblr.com)
> 
> additional tags: bratting, vaginal sex, seduction, masturbation

“Sweetheart… you know I hate making you wait, but I need to get these finished so I can have them with the courier tomorrow…”

His voice carried across the room softly to where she was her own tangle of limbs on the bed, robed in silk, hair spilling across the sheets. Legs for days, and here he was stuck trying to finish correspondence. This powder for headaches. That sap for healing scars. These carefully wrapped, near-translucent cuttings for more intimate purposes.

“What if you keep working, and we both get what we want?” she asked.

He did not need to look to know her full, red lips were turned up with mirth.

“Oh, how do you intend that?”

With a heady groan, she unfolded herself from the bed and delicately stepped towards him, settling onto his lap to straddle him.

“Unwrap me?” she asked, mismatched eyes meeting his warm grey. Warmer in the candlelight.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, reached his right hand around her to keep writing while his left pulled at the ties of her robe, silken, smooth as it fell open. He finished the sentence before pulling back, surveying, eyes following how black straps held snug against her form, how lace covered and bared her, lifted the soft, full swell of breasts to where he couldn't resist bringing his hand to cup, caress.

" _ Mid _ , this isn't _ fair _ ," he breathed.

"You've been working so late. It isn't  _ fair _ that I'm not getting any attention."

Ky nudged their lips together.

"Sweetheart…" he murmured, "I'm… I'm sorry, it's just been busy, ah, let me fini-"

He was cut off as her hand cupped him through the material of his pants.

"-ah!" he gasped softly.

She rubbed, and he bit his lip, bowed his head into her shoulder.

" _ Mid _ ."

"Go on, keep working, love," she pressed, palming against him.

He was so painfully aware now of where every strap lay on her skin, where she swelled under them, how her nipples peaked under the lace, how he was certain of how warm, how  _ wet _ she must have been under the lace panties. He stared at the sentence, his own hand betraying him and losing its place. His thoughts were at a halt. He reread the prior sentence to find where he was going, and only then did more words come to him. He wrote further, finishing the page as though in slow motion, a soft moan in his throat, eyes slipping shut as he pushed the paper back.

"Mid, that wasn't the only one," he gasped.

The arm he had curled around her tightened gently.

"I'm not making you stop," she teased, and Ky groaned softly.

She squeezed, and he barked a louder moan.

" _ Midnight _ ," he cried as she finally unfastened his pants, slipped her hand in.

Ky's pen skidded across the paper.

"What's wrong, baby? Do you want me to stop?"

He clenched his teeth, sucked in air.

"No- ah- no, sweetheart, please… Please, keep going," he asked, words unsteady.

He kissed against her neck, and she worked him out from the pants until she could fit her fingers around his length. His kisses grew shaking, teeth grazed her throat, and she shivered in his lap.

"Keep writing?" she reminded, voice taking on a teasing note.

He exhaled hard, grabbed for a page he’d already completed, and began to painstaking transfer, word by word, watching over the curve of Midnight’s shoulder.

“Mmn- the origins are d-  _ done _ -” he stammered as her grip released, and she shifted in more flush with him. He was suddenly, painfully aware that she was wet, directly against him, and grinding against him.

“Um! Ah-” he gasped, “s-so- those are- um- interesting, aren’t they!”

She made a flirtatious  _ mnn _ against him. “They don’t exactly  _ cover everything _ ,” she teased.

He let out a low groan as on one grind, he felt her fingers catch against him, and align him that when she shifted down, his cock slipped in. Heat, slick, tight enveloped him, and he moaned, high, thoughts a crumbling framework beyond each next letter and the sensations he was caught in.

“ _ Mid _ night,” he moaned. “N-not gonna- not gonna be able- able to finish this-”

She kissed against his neck in slow, soft motions, body still as her fingers then worked between her legs, between her slick lips, and started to rub in lieu of rocking in his lap any longer. Ky once more buried his head into the curve of her neck. He kissed there until the moment she  _ did _ move, and then he sucked, hard, moaning into her skin. Drawing back, he looked at the dark spot marked into her skin and drew back, catching her eyes.

“Well, you’ve done it now,” he chuckled. “This isn’t getting done… so, I guess you are.”


	31. day 31 - ky/portia - blood magic | red wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you know that was you, too? you had to believe in it_
> 
> additional tags: fingering, waff

Portia squatted flatfoot, cheeks aflame and bottomless, over the circle, smoothly marked into the thick, heavy paper that spread across the otherwise bare floor, rugs, pillows cleared away.

"Ah- um- is...is it too weird…?" he asked, feeling it was far too late to be asking such a question, but he'd asked it in some variant at almost every step of this process, from setup to implementation, and even before setup, even before asking.

"I- nah! It's not  _ weird _ , it's just, you know! A little… I'm not used to it is all! And I wouldn't have expected that it'd take so...long?"

Ky gave her a sheepish smile.

"Ah… I mean- it’s not like, um, well, you can… control how fast? I… um… I could...help? Speed things up?"

Portia looked away, biting her lip.

" _ That's _ not too weird for you? To touch it?"

Ky's eyes followed where hers looked away from his.

"Um- so… weird… maybe weird to other people, but, you do enough with blood and, uh… well, ah, what kind it is…er. Well. It stops mattering? So much? I- ahh… I'm- I'm just, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, uh, suggested it, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey! I'm fine with it if you are! I really don't mind it! Just, well, you know, it's not exactly considered normal, so, if you didn't ask! But it  _ does _ seem pretty convenient. Clever, if I do say so myself!"

She gave him a wink as she said it.

"So… helping?" he asked, still shy, voice still soft, hesitant.

“If it’ll give my poor legs a rest,” she teased, “by all means.”

“Yeah! Um, yeah, definitely,” he assured, and moved to settle down behind her, legs spread so as not to disturb the markings under them both. “Sit back against me, sweetheart.”

The fullness of her ass settled down onto him, and there was little more he needed to be completed hard against her through the soft, loose fabric of his pants.

“Ah- s-sorry,” he murmured, curling himself to bury his face in her neck, under the full, thick half-bun that her hair was tied into.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” she said, and brought her hand up to tangle into his hair. “Now, about that helping,” she pressed, a little  _ mn _ echoing in her throat.

Ky’s arms encircled her, one offering support to take more pressure off of her feet, and the other reaching down between her legs to slide a finger between her nether lips. The hand in his hair gripped immediately, sliding around his neck, and her lips parted in a soft cry. Her hips pushed into his touch.

“Maybe… maybe it’s- ah- it’s that I haven’t… haven’t gotten you wet enough,” he murmured into her neck, and he felt her skin prickle, at his words, or his touch, or both he wasn’t sure, but she sighed, voice coming in soft moans as he worked the pad of his finger in little circles around her clit.

“Oh, baby,” she sighed, “n-no worries- no worries there.”

He withdrew his hand for scant moments to slick that finger in saliva, return it to circling, rubbing gently, soaking up every little tremble her body made against him. Her lips parted in what he could only describe as a  _ pretty _ moan, high, breathless, and he felt liquid slip against his fingertip. His lips caressed against the softness in her neck.

“There, there you go, sweetheart,” he murmured as he felt the liquid break from his finger, drip onto the thick paper below.

Portia turned her head down to look, to peer at how the paper stained, and a shimmer went through the circle before dying out as quickly as it’d flashed.

“Ah! Oh, that-  _ Oh! That’s so _ \-  _ so cool _ -!” she managed to gasp.

“J-just need- need more,” he chuckled, kept up the motions that had let the first droplets escape. “D-did I tell you what spell I was doing this for?” he asked, lips against her ear.

“Mn- ah- you did, but, mm- I’m having a bit of a tricky time recalling,” she sighed, trembling.

Her hand clutched against his thigh to steady herself more, and he kissed the shell of her ear, sucking for a moment before he answered, letting his breath ghost across the skin.

“Guidance,” he said, circling tighter, faster, and her eyes pinched shut, voice raising in a high whine. “There’s a few ways about it, but I- ah- I always liked the aspect of following a trail to what you want… It- ah- it’s a bit, um, a bit-”

“Trail of blood,” she finished for him, breathing heavily.

“S-strong, ah, mm- a, um, a lot of magic is about intention, see,” he explained.

“D-don’t- don’t gotta- justify to m-me-” she struggled under the threat of her voice being cut off as she whined at his touch. “Read  _ lots ‘n lots _ \-  _ lots _ of m-mystery-!”

“Ah- you do-” he chuckled. “Just- um- weird explaining-”

She grasped tighter against him, arm coiled up to his neck slipping down to grab at his shoulder.

“Ky!! Y-you- don’t gotta- oh-  _ oh _ -!” she exclaimed, and he felt her go weak against him.

In that moment, he slid his fingers further in, fingered at her entrance, and pressed in gently to a wail from her.

“Yes-! Yes,  _ please _ !” she cried.

Further in and he curled to a shriek as he felt her walls seize around his touch.

“Plus I just- just, ah,  _ really _ like it,” he murmured into her ear. “And you’re- ahh… fuck you are so  _ sensitive _ like this.”

He started his fingers stroking, walking into that spot as he felt the back of his hand tickle faintly from how trails were traced into it, each drip release to spatter against the paper below.

“I  _ know _ ,” she laughed despite the moan that wrenched from her throat, and that heat squeezed around him again in flutters.

“C-come on, then, sweetheart, bet I can make- f-fuck- make you come again-”

“Oh, you  _ know _ you can, don’t-  _ mmnn _ -!! Don’t be modest!”

He pressed in harder, and she sucked in breath.

“ _ See _ -!! Just! Just like  _ thaaat _ !” she cried, “Don’t stop!”

Index and pointer stroked harder, more insistent motions, and his thumb caught against her clit to circle once more, push her there faster, until he felt a spill of release jet at his hand, felt her keen, roll against him, just short of screaming. His name, and incoherence spilled from her lips as her noises died off into mewling into the hot air.

He withdrew his hand slowly, once the little tremors had subsided and she didn’t feel like her bones had evaporated into the ether. Red settled into the creases of each finger, into his palm, liquid and sticky, and his lips turned up.

“See- uh- just like that,” he said, and flicked what he could into the center of the circle, a heady, bright glow surging through it, shades of pinks and reds shimmering onto them both. “Just like that. That’s- that’s exactly it.” He knew he was babbling, but to see the spell take on life had him almost dizzy. The lights flickered up against her face, and he pressed forward to kiss against her cheek.

“You… you know that was you, too? You had to believe in it,” he said.

Even under the pinks, her skin darkened. “Guess so, huh? Hard not to when I’m working with a magician as clever as you. Clever, creative, passionate-”

“Oh-  _ Portia _ -” he gasped, “Come on- can’t just-”

“Say things like that?  _ Just you try and stop me _ ,” she teased, turning her head to meet his lips, kiss him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings) or [tumblr](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
